We are still here
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Ten years after the Battle,2006 07,H & Hr are together and happy, but darkness is still affecting them,love is strong but is it strong enough? R for be safe,A romantic story for the best couple. THE FINAL CHAPTER is up. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE read first:**

**I don't own nothing! I just borrow the Characters for made this story. J.K.R. is the owner of the Characters.**

**HUGE thanks to Sandra and her briliant site harryandhermione org for the following bio tips. The story is based on them so please read them BEFORE read the story, if you are a H/Hr shipper then you have to visit the site for sure, there are fanart pics of Harry and Hermione in the Harmony- All grown up section :) check them out, you'll love them. **

**Somthing more, my english sucks so please try be nice with me, I'm trying as hard as I can. :-/**

* * *

**Harry James Potter**

**Birthdate:** 07.31.80 -27yrs  
**Career:** Auror  
**Height:** 5'10" or 177.8cm  
**Status:** married to Hermione Granger  
**Biography:** After defeating the Dark Lord almost a decade ago, Harry has been living a rewarding life. He has a loving wife and plans on having kids in the near future. He's an active Auror, but still visit Hogwarts occassionally as a guest speaker for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry stays in some contact with the Weasleys, however, his past love interest with Ginny has kept him at a further distance from her and the family. This presented a problem in trying to make frequent plans with Ron. Harry lives with his wife, Hermione, in a nice little home not too far from Hogsmeade. There, he is able to store away his thoughts from his horrible past and relish is this better place along side the one true love of his life, Hermione.

**Hermione Jane Granger Potter**

**Birthdate:** 09.19.79 - 28yrs  
**Career:** Auror  
**Height:** 5'7" or 170.18cm  
**Status:** married to Harry Potter  
**Biography:** Hermione has been a busy-bee ever since she fought to save Harry in his struggle against Voldemort. Her fleeting relationship with Ron Weasley was nothing more than a teenage wasteland of drama. She later saw Harry in a new light and found herself a best friend turned to boyfriend, to husband, to soulmate. Hermione helped restore Harry's life with meaning and love. She started her own business of textbook writing and editing until she joined her husband as an Auror, which has become her new passion. She also plans on having kids in the near future and has turned Grimmauld Place into a center for S.P.E.W., with Harry's permission. She visits the Weasleys with Harry, but with watchful eyes on the ever tempting Ginny.

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**Birthdate:** 03.01.80 - 28yrs  
**Career:** Misuse of Muggle Artifacts  
**Height:** 6'1" or 185.42cm  
**Status:** dating Luna Lovegood  
**Biography:** Harry's witty best friend has never denied the bond between Harry and Hermione. He stepped aside and found his true feelings did not lie with Hermione. Although heartbroken, he quickly got over it and concentrated on finding a career. Through nepotism, Ron got his father's job shortly after Arthur retired. He helps contribute to Fred and George's store as much as he can, but most of his time is spent with his new girlfriend, Luna. Ron was baffled on how he didn't see it before, but Luna has made him happier than he has ever felt. He meets up with Harry to play a little wizard chess every other weekend, but given the history of their past relationships, it's been difficult to keep the presence of their company less awkward.

**Ginerva Moly Weasley**

**Birthdate:** 08.11.81 - 26yrs  
**Career:** undecided  
**Height:** 5'7" or 170.18cm  
**Status:** engaged to Neville Longbottom  
**Biography:** The youngest of the Weasley clan has grown up to be a lavishing beauty. Her coquettish demeanor gave her wondering eyes which destroyed her relationship with Harry. She got bored with him too easily and moved on. Her career is still undecided for she continued to live from one job after another, the same way she has kept her love life. After years of this bachelorette lifestyle, Ginny wanted to get settled down with a financially stable future. She knew that Neville has been pining after her since their years at Hogwarts, so she took advantage of the opportunity. It's not like Ginny never loved Neville, she's just confused between the gentle gifts of love from her fiance and the hot sexy lust over Draco Malfoy.

**Draco Malfoy **

**Birthdate:** 06.05.80 - 28yrs  
**Career:** heir to Malfoy family fortune  
**Height:** 5'11" or 180.34cm  
**Status:** having affair with Ginny Weasley  
**Biography:** Draco was devastated over his failure to his father. He was torn between how he should act and what his mind and heart tells him. Some good harbored within his soul and he showed that by leaving Harry alone. He found himself a family apart and living in and out of relationships. His name became a mockery and his spirit was left borken. Draco began living a life of hardship and dishonesty as punishment for all the wrong-doings he and the rest of his family cursed themselves with. There was no one he could turn to until Ginny Weasley strolled into his life. He knew she accepted Neville's marriage proposal, but Draco didn't care. He finally found someone who accepted him and he wasn't about to let her go.

**Luna Lovegood**

**Birthdate:** unknown - 26yrs  
**Career:** editor/writer for The Quibbler  
**Height:** 5'5" or 165.1cm  
**Status:** dating Ronald Weasley  
**Biography:** Luna Lovegood has always managed to pave her own path through life. She skipped through the painful times of the Dark Lord and came out brightly like the morning sky. Her perceptive and unique mind gave her the opportunity to write and edit for her father's newspaper, The Quibbler. Her articles were truthful, yet insightful. After her success with The Quibbler, she ran into a heartbroken Ronald Weasley. They rendevzoused on occasion, spending a lot of time talking and getting a bite to eat. Although Luna's life has been filled with fantastic adventures, stories and knowledge...she never realized how empty it was without someone to love and to recieve love in return. Now, with Ron by her side, she found her life to be complete.

**Nevile Longbottom**

**Birthdate:** 07.30.80 - 25yrs  
**Career:** Herbologist  
**Height:** 5'9" or 175.26cm  
**Status:** engaged to Ginny Weasley  
**Biography:** Neville had a rough time trying to fit in at Hogwarts until he found the courage to step up and help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. His strength was drawn from years of suppressed anger, anxiety, and confusion over his parents who were sanctioned in a mental hospital from the Cruciatus Curse. He devoted the rest of his life to finding a cure. Neville became a herbologist and hopes to fulfill this. He suspects the answer lies within plants. Neville has always had a crush on Ginny Weasley. Her beauty and presence was the only thing that made him take his mind off his parents. At first, Ginny pitied Neville, but began to see a bright and new future with him. However, he doesn't know about the confusion in Ginny's heart.

**Cho Chang**

**Birthdate:** unknown - 28yrs  
**Career:** Hogwarts Professor  
**Height:** 5'6" or 167.64cm  
**Status:** single but not looking  
**Biography:** The lovely Cho Chang had kept her beauty but she put the past behind her. She chose to forget the terrible times of the Dark Lord and started training for a position at her old wizarding school, Hogwarts. She became a professor for Ancient Runes. Her life has been simple and boring but sometimes she wish she wasn't so shelthered from every wizard who pursued her. The death of her former boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, has left her scarred. Although she was content with her time in Hogwarts, the pain and memory of the past still haunts her no matter how much she tries to suppress it. Miss Chang may still not be ready to find that special someone, but who knows what the future may hold.

* * *

And now you are ready for read my story :) --------------- go on don't by shy ;) 


	2. Chapter 2 Aurors' House

_**-Chapter 1 - Aurors' House**_

The night was very cold but so beautiful, thousands of stars were watching the young couple returning in their house. Some lights were still alive from the village houses. They didn't want to transfer themselves back home. They needed a walk in the snow and they did so in the large path for their house out of Hogsmeade.

They crossed their house's snow-covered garden and enter the building. Harry opened the door and entered the dark hall first; then, Hermione followed him. With a movement of his hand, some candles lit themselves and the colors of light yellow, dark red and brown came to their view.

"Finally home," Hermione said as she took her scarf off and shook her bushy hair for take the snow away.

"Yeah, finally back...this mission was harder than others. We need to talk about the problem that showed up, don't you think?" Harry said and helped his wife with her coat.

"We will...later. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione asked trying change the object of their chat.

"That sounds better than great, "Harry answered and kissed her.

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Hermione broke their kiss and left.

She entered the kitchen. "Dobby, could you please, show up? I need your help." A little pop heard and the sort house elf showed up.

"Hello Mrs. Hermione," the elf said looking at her.

"Please call me Hermione, Dobby, it's already enough for me to have you under my orders so please..."

"Oh, Dobby is happy to be here. You and Mr. Harry is paying Dobby, so Dobby is happy to be here and take care of the Potter house, Mrs. ermmm Hermione," the elf said and lowed its ears. (He had made the process by calling them Mr. or Mrs. but with their last names).

"Ok Dobby, fine," Hermione said and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she has her S.P.E.W. and two house elves under her orders (Winky and Dobby), even if she were paying them like true servants, but they didn't have another choice because no one else was accepting two house elves like them. So Harry and Hermione had taken care of them.

Harry had watched the talk between Hermione and the elf and entered the living room. He took out his wand and some moments later, a big fire had started dancing in the fire place. Harry sat on the couch close to the fireplace and start watching the flames and the random figures of them. Then, he started to remember again...eight years ago...the greatest night of his life and the next one...that terrible night.

FLASHBACK - eight years before - at Grimmauld Place No 12

Hermione was sitting on her bed. Everyone was in their bedroom but none was asleep. Everyone was too tense to relax. The last Horcuxe (Nagini) was destroyed by Harry, Remus and McGonagall two nights ago. Now, Voldemort knew his Horcuxes were destroyed and he was madly furious about it. The day after would be the last one for many people who now were lying on their beds or watching out of the windows. Hermione was watching a dog trying find something across the House. She had feelings for Harry. She couldn't stop blaming herself for that; she was crying for hours; she never went down for eat something; she was there sobbing, blaming herself for her feelings for Harry and her "behavior" to Ron. She shouldn't be with Ron. His temper wasn't good when they were friends. Why would this change now? She didn't do anything with him... she didn't want to... she wanted to be with a boy just like as many girls were at this age, but she knew that Ron wasn't that boy for her.

The door opened. Hermione turned to her right side ready to shout to the person who was there; she wanted to be alone, but she froze when she saw him.

"'Mione? troubled sleep?" Harry asked with a small smile on his face. How could he still smile? He could fight his worst enemy in less then 24 hours, and he was still able to smile? She wasn't even able to scream her pain and he could smile?

"Well I can't sleep at all so there is no trouble...with it," she choked out.

"Oh, I see. Well, you want to stay alone? Shall I leave?" Harry asked her.

"NO, no, no, please stay here. I'd like you to stay here..." she cut him with something like a smile on her face.

"Okay, sure," Harry said and sat next to her. "Well... I think this is the end." Harry said looking the floor in front of his shoes.

"Harry, I beg you; Don't say that..." Hermione sobbed lightly.

"Hey, hey... I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry. I'm just trying to get used to this option," Harry said and embraced her.

"You are going to fight him and you are still apologizing to me 'cause you made me cry..." Hermione said between her sobs. "You are so kind, Harry. Your parents would be so proud of you, so please fight for them tomorow -- for Padfoot, for Dumbledore, for everyone who had die until now..."

"I won't fight only for the dead, Hermione... I will fight for our future too," Harry said and kissed the top of her head.

"Our? You mean?" Hermione asked him as she rose her head for look at his face.

"You thought I haven't see how sad you are next to him? I know you better then anyone else Herm. I know you have feelings for me, and I want you to know... I have the same, if not stronger feelings for you too, 'Mione..." Harry said and kissed her lips waiting for a response.

Hermione started kissing him passionately and tried to save everything in her mind: his smell, his taste, his scent. "Harry, I love you so much, since months ago..."

"I love you too, 'Mione... more than anything else," Harry said and stroked her hair which made her wake up and sat on his lap.

Hermione took his hand and place it on her chest. "Harry, if this will be my last night...I want it to be special. I want it to be special because you will make it be that way. If I die, I want to die with our picture in my mind." Hermione looked at those wonderful green eyes.

"'Mione, are you sure that you want to? This will be both of our first time, right?" Harry said as he embraced her tighter.

"It will, Harry, and for that reason, I want you to be the one. You love me and I do love you. We will probably be dead by this time tomorow, or worse... one of us will. If that will happen, the survivor deserves to have a good memory of the other," Hermione said and kissed him again.

"I love you so much, 'Mione," Harry said and laid both of them on the bed. They made sweet love for their first time...maybe their last. The next night may be their last one, so they both knew that they were just meant to be there, that night, before their possible end.

The next night at Godric's Hollow graveyard

The Order was fighting with the Deatheaters. Hermione had just hit (maybe killed) Narcissa Malfoy. Draco was attacking her, but Mad-Eye took care of him, so Hermione kept moving. Harry and Voldemort where fighting close by Harry's parents' graves.

"So Harry... still alive? Spectacular, really... You have lost so many and you are still here. Tell me, really, who do you want to be the next to die? Maybe you... CRUCIO!!"

Harry was trying to wake up and accept the hardest pain because of the curse, but he didn't. He actually heard screams and turned to his left side. Hermione had just been between the two and was hit by the curse. she was screaming and her whole body was spazzing. She was bitting her lips; they were already bleeding. She was beating her body on the ground casting unwillingly more pain to herself.

"Well, well, well... let me see your mind," Voldemort said as he threw Harry some feets away for take some time with Hermione, who was now gusping for air -- unable even talk or scream for help. "Knowlege and oh... what can I see? You are Potter's love? Awww, how touching... You saved him, but for how long? And as I can see, you are the Mudblood. At least, my dear, I met you and have the pleasure of killing you in front of Harry's eyes. This will be entertaining."

Voldemort raised his body and got ready to hit Harry, but first "CRUCIO!" on Hermione, she start screaming again. As Harry was fighting with The Dark Lord, Hermione was under the curse, suffering more and more every passing moment. Harry knew this could drive her crazy and even kill her. Voldemort laughed when he threw Harry's wand away with a simple spell and pointed his wand on Hermione, which caused her more pain and could kill her in front of Harry's eyes...

"ACCIO WAND!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!" Harry screamed with all his power. He hit him straight on his chest... Voldemort didn't know Harry could use wandless magic so he didn't have the time to disapear or ptotect himself. His tall, white body fell on the ground near to the two young people.

Hermione stopped screaming and started gasping for air again. "Harry..." she whispered weakly.

Harry ran close to her and took her in his arms. "It's ok, 'Mione. It's over... I swear it is," he said and hugged her tighter.

Deatheaters started disappearing and Members of the order started screaming. They approached Harry and Hermione full of happiness, anger, pain and so many other feelings still mixed with each other. Around the graveyard were full of bodies; Harry could regornize some -- some other were DeathEaters'. He didn't care, the only thing he cared about was the young woman in his arms.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Earth to Harry! Sweetheart are you alright?" Hermione was asking for his attention for third time, she was standing in front of him and was trying see if her love was still conected to the world.

"Yeah, sorry honey. I was lost in my thoughts." Harry smiled and took the cup of tea from her hand and make some space for her between his legs for her to sit close to him.

"Yeah, I notice that." Hermione said and sat in front of him with her back to his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "What you were thinking?"

"The Battle..." Harry answered simply.

"Oh why? Again?" Hermione said and closed her eyes to relax.

"Well, I just did..." Harry said and kissed her forhead.

"And did u find any good from this memory of our hard past?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I did. I realized that I have the best woman in the world," Harry said and kissed her lips.

"Oh, I see. We lost many that night...Charlie, Alastor... I can't believe the ministry punished Draco Malfoy just with six years in Azkaban for his crime. I was fighting with Narcissa. I didn't care if he was under the curse. His familly was there. He killed Alastor. Snape... I couldn't believe he was innocent, he tried to save us in the end... that was terrible," Hermione said, and a tear start making its way down her cheek.

"Hush... it's over baby. We lost them, yes, but they are the true heroes. They had fallen for us; they wouldn't want us crying over their brave actions."

"I know, I just missed them sometimes. Alastor was the one who encourage us to be Aurors. They were such good friends, and kept us alive. We were that close to losing Minerva. Remus was in St. Mango's for six months. Tonks for three. I was there fo just one, but my wounds kept months to close, especially the mental ones, and we were apart... that was the worst..." Hermione sobbed a bit more.

"Yeah, we did...but that was just a mistake, 'Mione. We were just 17. We didn't know what we wanted to do. We had lost our virginities the night before the Battle, but that didn't mean it could keep us united after the pressure of the Battle, remember? Pain, confussion, the fame... all that made us act wrong," Harry said and wipped her wet cheeks.

"Yeah, but we hurt our friends..." Hermione said more calmly.

"Well, 'Mione. I told you, we all were young, and I will tell you two important things: first, Ginny wanted to have the Harry Potter-The-Boy-Who-Lived person, BUT you wanted that and I hope you still want the Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Loves-You one. Believe me, I couldn't feel the same with Ginny as I do with you. Second: You didn't love Ron; it was better to be broken up with him and be honest to him and his familly, but most importantly to yourself, than stay with him and be unhappy and make him feel the same way sooner or later..." Harry said and kissed her again.

"I know you are right but we are not the trio we were in the past..." Hermione said sadly.

"Well, we wouldn't remain the three kids who were fighting giant dogs, crazy plants, Hagrid's siblings and other crazy things... and now we are fine. Ron is with Luna. Ginny is with Nevile. You are with me. Everything is fine, and the most important thing, we are not alone. We have our friends in the ministry, the aurors, the Order members, and we still have the Weasleys -- even if they were not like before -- we still have them, the teachers in Hogwarts, the people in Hogsmeade, your parents, but most important... we have each other. It took us two years in wrong releationships, and three years to make our careers. We are three years in our marriage. Let's not lose one more time, baby..." Harry said and shared a passionate kiss with his wife.

Hermione broke the kiss after some long moments for air.

"Speaking of the Weasleys. Ron sent an owl today. Dobby gave me the letter some minutes before..."

"Oh, what does he want?" Harry asked as he started kissing Hermione's neck.

"Well, he wants us to visit the Burrow on Sunday night. He said he wants to announce something important, and he wants us there as well," Hermione replied and closed her eyes once more to enjoy Harry's lips on her skin.

"You think we should go?" Harry asked as he pulled away from her neck.

"Well, yeah I do. Ron is our best frined... we should be next to him just as he was next to us. He was with Padma when we got married three years ago. Two years had gone since I had broke up with him and he was there next to us..." Hermione said and laid herself close to Harry for him to kiss her neck again.

"Well, Okay. We will go then. I want to see the Weasleys. They are friends, indeed, and I have missed Molly's pies soo much." Harry laughed and looked at Hermione playfully.

"Oh, what? So my pies are not good? Is that what you are saying, mister?" Hermione said as she turned her self as much as she could and punched him lightly on his chest.

"Well, yours are good, but you have to accept that your mother's and Molly's are just briliant. Hey...hey...stop punching and tickling...don't mess with me, Granger." Harry laughed and start tickling back...

"Oh, Harry please stop. Okay, I quit...you can't keep tickling a poor woman..." Hermione laughed and made a puppy face to her husband, asking for his "mercy".

"Poor? Poor? Poor? You are an auror. Oh, by the way...could you please tell me what happened at the mission when you passed out at the return in the ministry? Were you not okay or what? I'm worried about you..." Harry stoped tickling her and looked at her, she was gusping for air but she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Well, it was nothing... I was just tired and stressed when we captured that gang..." Hermione said and start tickling him again.

"We are not over with that talk, this is the second time you avoied to talk about it... oh, stop." Harry started laughing again and attacked to her, he laid her on the couch and kept tickling her untill she started begging.

"Okay, mister. I will do anything you say...I promise. Harry, please, stop..." Hermione laughed.

"Hmm, ok, let's see." Harry stood for a moment. "Who is the love of your life and the best thing that had ever happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Hmmm, let me think." Hermione giggled.

"WHAT? You will pay for that Granger!" Harry said. He lifted her in his arms and got her upstairs in their bedroom...laid her carefully on their bed and made her sweet love all night long...

****


	3. Chapter 3 We Need To Talk

**Thanks for ur reviews guys, they mean a llot to me, This chapter is a bit sorter but I wanted to add it so bad, The third chapter will be ready in a few days thanks to my easter vocations and of course it will be up after some reviews, please review and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again.**

**Phoenix-Jean9

* * *

**

_**-Chapter 2 - We Need to Talk**_

Sun was already in the middle of the sky when the couple started woking up,Harry woke up first, Hemrione was next to him, her head on his chest,her arm around his west and her body hugging his left side,Harry was stroking her hair and thinking how his life would be without her, how it would be if they never met or never found out their true feelings for each other,she was so beautiful even asleep and without make up,she had passed out the other night and that worried him very much, they had finished their mission and the gagng was captured, but she passed out at their return to the ministry, she is an auror, stress and pain shouldn't be reasons for her problem, she didn't want to talk about it but Harry knew something was going on.Crookshanks jumbed on the bed and Hermione started waking up, she rose her head and looked at him.  
"Good morning sweetheart," Hermione smiled at him.  
"Good morning darling," Harry replied and kissed her forhead.  
"Sleep well?" They both asked each other.

"Never better," They both replied and laughed.

"Well any plans for today?" Harry asked her.

"Well yeah, it's Saturday, we should go for shopping for the week, and if you want to of course. I'd like to invite my parents for dinner. I have missed them so much," Hermione said and looked out of the window.

"OK then, we will send them Hedwing, go to the vilage for shopping and make the dinner, what you think?" Harry smiled at her.

"I think it will be great. I want to see them and we finally have a weekend off so they deserve to see us. They are wondering how we will have children if we don't have time for each other..."

"Oh... are you wondering the same thing?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"Well not any more," Hermione paused for a minute "I mean after this night... no I'm not worried at all." She smiled and kissed his chest.

They started their visit in the vilage by sending Hedwing to Hermione's parents for the invetation,then enjoy a cup of hot chocolate in the "Three Broomsticks". They found Hagrid there aswell, he was more tired than ever but happy for see them again. "Well, we all are busy, these kids are not like your generation's, you were kind and didn't broke the rules all the time... well exept that last one... you were deferent," Hagrid smiled to the couple and drank from his firewhiskey.

"Well we'll visit you in the school as soon as posible," Harry promised to him.

"You better will! You have to meet Dean Tomas' son, he started this year, he is exactly like his father... it's crazy." Hagrid said more to himself.

Harry and Hermione kept their visit by buying things for their job, new clothes, books, candies and of course food for the dinner and next week.  
They returned, made dinner together and then Harry left through their fireplace for return some minutes later after Jane's and Edward's arrive in their living room.Hermione was waiting for them, her parents hugged her and then the two men stood in the living room and start playing a chess game while the women went to the kitchen for prepare the dinner.

"So are you happy darling?" Jane asked her daughter as helped her with the spaggeti.

"Well... I'm more than happy mum," Hermione replied.

"For be honest... I and your father were a bit worried about you and Harry, but I feel much better now," Jane smiled.

"Why? What do you mean?" Hermione asked her mother worried about her answer.

"Oh come on Hermione... I can see the changes...A woman can easilly see that on another...Specially on her child," Jane smiled again.

"I...nothing is changed mum," Hermione blushed,was it so obvious?

"Well, don't lie to me... I know you are worried but I'm sure he will be happy as you are now..." Jane said but before Hermione answered Harry's voice heard asking if they need any kind of help in the kitchen, "NO HONEY THANKS!" Hermione answered "We'll talk about it later," Hermione said and left the kitchen blushed.

The dinner was great. They spent hours laughing and telling stories about the life at Hogwarts and Hermione's childhood, the time was past midnight when her parents stood in front of the fireplace ready to leave her daughter's house. She whispered something in their ears, they hugged her tight with tears in their eyes and left for their house. Hermione was still watching the fire when Harry embrassed her from behind.

"So my great witch was afraid of the lightning," Harry said and smiled at her.

"Shut up, they shouldn't tell you that..." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, then turn for can see his face and kissed him again.

"We need to talk Harry."

"OK sweetheart," Harry said as he led her on their couch, sat first and then put her sat on his laps.

"Tell me what's up," he said and looked at her face.

"Well remember our third aniversary trip in Paris two months ago?" Hermione started.

"Yes of course I do, I still remember our 'activities' there, and how peaceful we were on that time just the two of us..." Harry said.

"OK, well those 'activities'," Hermione paused and lowered her face, then murmured something.

"What? Hermy I didn't get what you said..." Harry said as he embrassed her.

Hermione took a deep breath "Harry...I...I'm pregnant," Hermione said and stuck her view in Harry's face ready for any kind of reaction.

_I'm Pregnant...Pregnant...I'm Pregnant... _her voice was still in his mind.

"Merlin! Harry I beg you say something!..." Hermione whispered and lowered her head again.

Harry couldn't talk yet but he could do one thing, he hugged and kissed her with so much passion,then pulled a bit away for don't push her belly, then words come out, "You make me the most happy man in the world Mione, I love you so much!" He said and kissed her again.

"So you are OK with the pregnancy?" Hermione smiled reliefed.

"Of course I am. We were planning having children, why shouldn't I?" Harry said.

"I don't know, I was just a bit scared..." Hermione smiled.

"I'm so happy, we will have our first baby; that's just great, it means so many things to me" Harry said and touched her belly knowing that their little miracle was in there grownig up every single moment.

"I know love, this baby is the fruit of our love, I'm very happy too." Hermione kissed his cheek.

"This baby will be my only flesh and blood." Harry said and a small tear ran down his check.

"I know honey. Please...I'm here for you." Hermione said and hugged him.

"I know you are and will be baby, well babies..." Harry laughed and kissed her neck.

"My parent are already know, my mom understood it without telling her and I informed my dad before their leave, you think we sould announce it tomorow in Burrow?" Hermione asked and laid her body in his chest.

"Well I think Ron will accept it, he knows we wanted children and the rest of the familly will be happy, but I don't know about Ginny..." Harry said and start stroking her hair.

"Well I think she will be fine, she is engaged to Nevil, that means she is over you...and she knew we want children too, I think it will be fine." Hermione said.

"I think you are right. When did you learn about it?"

"Well yesterday, after I passed out. We came here and I sent Dobby brought me some plants for make a potion... and I figured it out." Hermione said.

"Well, we have to be careful from now on. You will take your months off. You can't keep fighting with the baby on the way, but I know you, you will be bored so you can make both of us' guest visits in Hogwart for DADA classes."

"I knew you will say that, but I can't argue about it, it will be crazy to keep working with a baby inside me."

"I'm happy you are logical even for once." Harry said and smiled as she tickled him.

He started tickling her back untill she gusped for air."We will need potions for you. We have to visit Hogsmaede's market again." Harry said.

"Don't worry...daddy, we will do everything we have to, we need a room for the baby but we will do that after we learnt the sex and..."

"Say that again!" Harry cut her.

"What? We need a room for the..."

"No not that silly, the daddy thing." Harry cut her again.

"Oh daddy, daddy, daddy, you will be the proud daddy of a beautiful and smart baby like its father." Hermione said and kissed him.

"And cute and gentle, and brave like its mom." Harry said and kissed her back.

"I love you so much Harry." Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione, more than anything else in this world." Harry replied.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4 The Burrow

**Thanks to Sandra a first error is done.**

**Ok this is the chapter u all want I think, thanks for ur reviews guys,thanks very much. **

**I've changed the title because I decide to mix the sequel I had in my mind with this story for don't make both boring.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

-Chapter 3 - At The Burrow...

Harry and Hermione woke up, visited Hogmeade again for the potion ingredients, visited the Honeydukes, bought some more candies and a cake for their visit at the Burrow, drank a cup of tea in The Three Broomsticks and returned to their house for get ready for the dinner. The second floor of their house included 3 bedrooms and a big bathroom, Harry's and Hermione's chamber had its own bathroom, the second chamber was the room for the visitors and the third room was empty for now...there was stairs leading to the attic which was Dobby's and Winky's house.  
Hermione was in their bedroom and trying figure out what to wear ,she finally chose a beautiful yellow-purple dress with a cute V for tone her breast a bit.

"I will wear all my dresses before my belly become huge and lost contract with my own feet." she said to her self, Harry was coming out from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and laughed at her comment.

"You know it's not that funny! My body will be huge!" Hermione almost shouted to him.  
Harry stopped laughing and hugged her "Hmmm some beautiful's hormones started working ... 'Mione you were, remain and WILL BE Just the most beautiful woman in the earth, yes your belly will be big, maybe bigger than you think, but you are carrying something so pure inside you..." he said and kissed her lips.

"Oh God sorry, I know-- I'm just nervous about my body's changes and... our visit to Burrow..." Hermione said and looked at her figure in the mirror.

"Look if you feel so bad, we can cancel it." Harry said and looked the mirror and their figures too.

"No, I want to share it with our friends. I'm just a bit scared, that's all." Hermione answered and looked at him through the mirror.  
Harry started kissing her neck. "I know, it will be weird and awkward, but you said it yourself, they are our friends." Harry said against her skin.

"I know," she smiled, "You should stop marking my neck and find something to wear. Oh I forgot to tell you, I can't Apparate anymore, I shouldn't do it in the past two months either but I didn't know I was pregnant. Anyway, we have to use a portkey." Hermione said and pulled a bit away for find clothes for Harry.

"Oh why you can't apparate?" Harry asked as he followed her in their wardrobe and started "marking her neck" again.

"Because of the pregnancy silly. I can apparate my body but I can have problems for apparate the baby inside me." Hermione said without pulling herself away this time.

"Oh get it...and what is the worst thing can happen if you do apparate?" Harry asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well... to apparate my body and left the baby back, you have passed apparate tests too, but you never attended the books, it said it in the book of our sixth year, the Healers are not allowing pregnant women to apparate until they gave birth." Hermione said with her old know-it-all tune.

"Ouch, then we differently use a portkey." Harry said and touched her belly.  
Half an hour later they were both ready and out of their house with an earring of Hermione's in Harry's hand "Portkey" he murmured, the earring glowed and then Harry looked at Hermione.

"After my three... one...two...three!"

They both cached the earring and felt the familiar sensation of portkey-traveling... Some minutes after they were landing softly in the Burrow garden. (A/N: Remember the scene in HP4? like Arthur, Cedric and his father did.)  
Even if they have learned to land their selves like this way Hermione felt dizzy and took her some moments to used to the ground under her feet again.

"Hey...are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes I'm OK," Hermione smiled, "Could you please give me my earring back? I can't enter the house with one earring on me." Hermione said and point to her husband's hand.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot," Harry smiled, made a spell on the earring and gave it to Hermione.

"Thanks honey," Hermione said as kissed him on his check and put her earing on her left ear.

"OK ready?" Harry asked and smiled at her.

"Yeah I think I am." Hermione smiled nervously.  
They both walked close to the building and pushed the doorbell, some moments after, a redhead curvy woman opened the door.

"Harry! Hermione! You finally came!" Moly Weasley almost shouted and hugged both of them in her familiar, warm embrace of hers.

"I'm so glad you are here, come in, we are waiting for Ginny and Nevile." Moly said and stood away from the door for let them enter the kitchen.

"Welcome Harry, Hermione! RON THEY ARE HERE!" Arthur Weasley shouted, and then hugged Hermione and shook "manly" Harry's hand.  
Hermione hand to Moly a box with a cake which had bought earlier from the Honeydukes.  
Ron showed up, Luna was next to him. "Hey you finally came, we thought you'll come for the dessert" Ron smiled and give a "manly" hug to Harry, then turn to Hermione and hugged her friendly.

"How have you been?" Ron asked as Luna was hugging Hermione and then Harry.

"Well-- very good, what about you? Why you asked everyone to run here?" Harry smiled to his mate.

"Well I have things to announce to you all." Ron said with a grin to Luna.

"Oh OK, that sounds interesting." Hermione smiled to Luna.

"What about you? Everything alright?" Luna asked both Harry and Hermione.

"Well-- yeah, we'd like to tell you something too--" Harry said.

"Oh; we are listening." Ron said.

"No, not so fast mate, we will talk after dinner." Harry replied.  
But before any of them say something more a beautiful tall, blonde, young woman entered the kitchen besides a tall, redhead, handsome and a bit scar faced young man.

"Hawy, Hewmiony, You came!" Fluer said with a big smile on her face, the two couples said their hellos and then started talking as Luna went to the kitchen for help Moly. Two twins almost 5 years old girls ran over their parents and Fluer and Bill took each in their hugs.

"Wow they have grown up so fast, who is who?" Hermione said looking at the blonde girls.

"Well yeah they do...it's a bit scary for be honest...this is Christina, and that is Sofia." Bill said and start tickling his daughter Christina.

"OK that's enough Bill, she'll thwow up." Fuer said with a very serious-Moly Weasley-mom face. She handed the other girl to her husband and said to Hermione to follow her. They would help Moly and Luna with the dinner.  
The doorbell rang again, and as Fluer was closer to the door, she opened it. Ginny smiled at her, Nevile was next to her. They both enter the already full of people kitchen. "Hello Hermione." Ginny smiled at her.

"Hello Ginny, long time no see." Hermione replied a bit uneasy.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Nevile asked and smiled.

"Fine Nevile thanks, what about you?" Hermione smiled to her old friend.

"Just fine, thank you." Nevile smiled back.

"Well, the men are in the living room, the women are in the kitchen, helping your mom Ginny." Hermione said.

"Oh OK, I'll say a hello to Harry and I'll meet you in a minute." Ginny said and left for the living room with Nevile next to her.

"Come on, she will just say a Hi." Fluer tried calmed Hermione who was watching Ginny leaving for the room her husband was.

"Yeah I know..." Hermione said and followed Fluer in the kitchen.

They all sat around the magiclly larger dinner table. Arthur sat on the head of it. Bill and Fluer to his right side, Moly to his left, Ron and Luna next to Ron's mother. Christina and Sofia between Bill & Fluer and Harry and Hermione for be easy for the two women to feed the two little noisy girls and last Ginny and Nevile sat next to Luna and The older twins Fred and George sat next to Harry at the end of the table.  
Two seats were empty, Charlie and Percy would never sat with the family again. Moly looked at the empty seats and took a deep breath. Eight years had melted away and her heart was still bleeding of the loss of her two sons.  
But the dinner made her mood, they all were laughing and saying crazy stories, about their years at Hogwarts, their jobs and Quiditch. The women were talking about female issues like fashion and new beauty potions while men were talking about the next year's world cup.  
They were on the last days of November, so after the female and male talks they started talking about their Christmas plans.  
Luna whispered something to Ron's ear and he blushed, then nodded and stood up, all the talks stopped and everyone started looking at him waiting for his speech.

"Well, People, Everyone...Friends, Family--" Ron started.

"Yeah.. yeah... chairs, table, dishes, glasses. Please Ron the kitchen is full of people and stuffs, get to the point" George said and everyone laughed.

"Shut up I will. Well... I and Luna, Luna and I-- asked you to come here, tonight because we want to announce you, that we are getting marry and that Luna is 1 month pregnant." Ron said.

Everyone started congratulating the couple and hugging both of them.

"That's great Ron, Luna, we are so proud of both of you" Arthur said and hugged his future daughter-in-law.

"Oh yes darlings we are." Moly smiled. "But wait a second, Hermione said to me that she and Harry wanted to announce something too..." Moly said and everyone now, standing or sitting looked at Harry and Hermione.  
Hermione squeezed Harry's arm and he stood, they didn't decide who would said it and he felt a bit scared to do it, he opened his mouth, looked everyone, hold Hermione's hand and said.

"Well... We want proudly to announce you that we are expecting..." Hermione put her other hand on her belly. "We are already 2 months pregnant." Harry smiled.

"That's just GREAT." Moly said and pulled Hermione in a tight hug, and then everyone started congratulating and hugging the couple.

"That's really good new mate." Ron said a bit redder than before and hugged both of them.  
Ginny hadn't rose from her seat, she gave a forced smile and congratulated both of them but didn't hugged them, only Hermione and Nevile noticed her strange (?) behaviour but they didn't say something.

All of them were in the living room. Fluer ,Bill and the twins playing with the other twins Christina and Sofia. Moly lecturing to Hermione and Luna about the pregnancy months with books on her laps. Harry and Ron playing a magical chess game while Artur and Nevile were talking about things at the ministry. Ginny found the opportunity to leave the room and go out for take some fresh air. Hermione noticed her leaving and lied that she wanted a glass of pumpkin juice so she followed her.  
Ginny walked some feet away in the backyard, Hermione silently followed her, she didn't know why... she just wanted to, talked to her? maybe. She got closer but stood a bit behind her.

"I'm happy for you, I really am." Ginny said suddenly.

"...Uhmm yeah thanks." Hermione said still a bit behind the redhead woman.

"Do you know if it is a girl or a boy?" Ginny asked without looking at her.

"Well no, not yet, is to early for figure it out..." Hermione said, "But my belly's already bigger than it should be."

"Oh come on Hermione! It cannot be, you are just 2 months long... You'll be a silly mum for sure!" Ginny said a bit angry this time.

"Anyway, are you happy with Nevile?" Hermione asked for change the subject and not raise Ginny's temper.

"Who said I'm not?" Ginny quickly replied and turned for face Hermione.

"No--nobody, I'm just asking..." Hermione said and smiled nervous.

"Well of course I am, he is great and kind." Ginny replied somehow relieved.

"Yeah he is indeed." Hermione answered.

"Well-- if someone would tell me 10 years before that you would marry Harry and have kids, being Aurors, Ron be with Luna and I would be with

Nevile ...I would say he was insane." Ginny said and looked away.

"Yeah life's weird, who could tell we would stood alive, and Death Eaters would be alive, even free right now." Hermione said and looked at the opposite direction than Ginny.

"Why you are talking about Death Eaters??" Ginny said angrily again.

"Well there is no specific reason, I'm just mentioning how much our lives have changed, don't get pissed." Hermione said and looked at Ginny.

"I thought you have something to say behind these words.. nevermind." Ginny whispered.

"Well no I didn't, I'm an Auror Gin, my job is to thinking about many bad things in Wizarding World, and the worst part of my job is to capture someone and then watching him be innocent or with a little punishment, like Malfoy did, 6 years? For all these crimes?...He is free two years already... And Bellatrix hasn't received the "kiss" yet! What kind of laws are they..." Hermione said more to her self than to Ginny. But the second tensed up.

"Why you are talking about him?" Ginny asked again, she was a sweating, even in the middle of the winter.

"I told you; no specific reason, I just can't believe he is free... and heir of his parents' fortune. They should take anything he has and gave it to poor and innocent people, maybe victims' families..." Hermione said and tried to calm her self.

"I'm sick of this talk and I really don't want to keep talking about it." Ginny said and turned her back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry; I understand..." Hermione said and lowered her head, Harry was coming and stood beside her.

"No you don't, and you never will! " Ginny screamed to Hermione and turned for face her, but froze when she saw Harry standing next to his wife.

"Is everything alright 'Mione?" Harry asked and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah honey everything is fine." Hermione answered and looked at Ginny too.  
She stood there, she was furious, But why? I'm over him... What is wrong with me? Ginny started running back to her house but Harry grabed her arm.

"Ginny, it's ok calm down." Harry asked.

"Hands off!" She screamed to him. "What do you want anyway? She is pregnant with your child and you are both happy! I'm calmed! What do you care anyway?" Ginny screamed again. Before Harry or Hermione have the time to say a word Ginny apparated herself.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked and turned for looked at Hermione.

"I don't know Harry, we were just talking about our lives, she was calmed." Hermione said and a tear appeared on her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not basting you honey, I just asked what happened between you." Harry said and pulled her in a hug.

"I really don't know, I thought she is over our marriage but she is not. I didn't want to piss her off. We were just talking about the Death Eaters and our lives after the Battle." Hermione said and whipped two new tears.

"It's ok sweetheart, you need to relax, our baby needs you to relax, everything is fine, come on lets go inside and say goodbye, it's better for you to return home, come on, lets go darling." Harry said and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Hermione said and stopped walking almost two feet from Burrow's door.

"Of course I won't 'Mione, I will always be here, for you and our baby." Harry said and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Back at Hogwarts

**Thank you for your reviews guys, and your help SwishAndFlick31, ok this chapter is just something I wanted to add in my story, the next chapter will be more interesting for sure, I will be off for the next days so this is another chapter in two days :)

* * *

**

something more, there is misunderstanding clichE10, Sandra already knows about me using her ideas,I'm Mrs. Hermione Potter there, if you don't know the facts then please don't review silly things, if you had visited the site,talked to her and visited her site's fanfiction section you had already learned that she is Ok with me using her bio tips.

* * *

- Chapter 4 - Back At Hogwarts

A week before Christmas, Harry and Hermione were sitting in their bedroom. Harry had just returned from a mission and Hermione was helping him with a wound on his left arm.

"Why you didn't ask for a Healer when you returned to the Ministry?" Hermione asked him angrily.

"Come on hun, it's not that serious." Harry replied and bit his lip for don't scream when Hermione used a potion before healed him with a spell.

"Yeah I see!" Hermione said and stood up, turned her back to him and started watching out of their bedroom's window.

"Come on 'Mione, I'm fine..." Harry said and hugged her from behind.

"Yes, this time you are, what about the next one?." Hermione said and tried relax.

"Sweetheart, we chose this job didn't we? Everything is fine, please calm down." Harry said and stroked her belly.

" I'm sorry... I just feel that something bad will happen..." Hermione said.

"It's OK baby, I understand, lets talk about something else, shall we? Did you visit Hogwarts today?" Harry said and led her back to their bed.

"Well, no I didn't feel good all morning, but I will visit tomorrow, I have to visit the D.A.D.A. classes of sixth and seventh year and after to talk with Madame Pomfrey." Hermione smiled at him.

"You think she'll accept?" Harry said.

"Yeah she will, she knows she's the only Healer close to Hogsmeade, and as I learned she had helped other pregnant women to deliver from the village so yeah I think she will."

"I hope so, I can't help you delivering our baby of my own." Harry joked.

"Well, I hope she'll say yes, I trust her, she is getting upset really easily but she is great Healer, she had helped us so many times in our years at Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, that's true, if you need anything Minerva, Remus and Hagrid will be there so don't be shy to talk to them." Harry said.

"Yes Sir, I know what to do if I need any kind of help... I know how to protect my self." Hermione said and slapped his arm lightly.

"Yes, you know how to protect your self, but I want to be sure my child will be safe..." Harry laughed and laid her on their bed.

"Oh well well. Your child? What about your wife Mr. Potter?" Hermione laughed too.

"Well as I know, she can protect her self..." Harry smiled. "Would you like some message?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, it sounds great." Hermione said and put her foot on his laps. Harry started messaging it.

"Have you think about names?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah... I have some ideas. But I won't tell you a word, I want first to know our baby's sex." Hermione smiled.

"Oh please tell me." Harry said and tickled her sole, Hermione started laughing and tried took her foot away from him but he attacked to her, he came on top of her without pushing her body with his own. "You'll tell me, or I'll make you to." Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"OK, I'm an Auror, I can stand any kind of torture..." Hermione giggled and kissed him back.

Sun had rose two hours ago, the magical alarm clock was showing 7:30 when a crazy little voice started screaming from it "Harry and Hermione! Time to wake up! Harry! Hermione!" the clock was repeating with a voice close to Hermione's.

" I hate that clock and I hate Tonks who bought it for us!" Harry said sleepily and tried turn it off. The clock was on Hermione's side so Harry couldn't graped it.

"Oh God, why so early?" Hermione murmured and graped her wand first and then the clock, made a spell and the clock stopped screaming. "You have to wake up honey." Hermione shook Harry's arm.

"I know, give me five more minutes." Harry said and laid back to his side.

"Wake up sweetheart, you'll be late, you have to take a shower first." Hermione kept shooking him.

"That's so unfair, when the wife became pregnant both future parents should took some months off!" Harry murmured and started searching for his glasses on the bed-side table next to him.

"Well, that's an interesting theory, I have to wake up too, I'm visiting Hogwarts today." Hermione said and stood up first.

They took a shower together and then Hermione came out and started drying her hair. Harry went downstairs and made breakfast for both of them.

"Oh my...When did you make all that?" Hermione asked when she came to the kitchen.

"You need to eat more than before. So I made breakfast for make sure you will." Harry smiled and hand her a cup of chocolate.

"Please give me some coffee, just for once." Hermione begged but Harry shook his head.

"Forget it sweetheart." Harry said and drank from his cup of hot coffee.

"You are a cruel and bad person who deserves just a pathetic life and a painful end." Hermione said and drank from her cup.

"I love you too darling." Harry smiled at her.

They took their breakfast and then Harry woke up first, Hermione followed him in the hall and helped him with his coat.

"I'll come and pick you up from the school in the afternoon." Harry smiled.

"OK, I'll be waiting."

"Don't forget to invite them for dinner."

"I won't honey, say hello to Tonks from me please." Hermione smiled.

"OK, I will love. Have a nice day." Harry said and kissed her.

"Thank you honey. Be careful, you promise?" Hermione asked and kissed him.

"Yes baby I do promise, take care." Harry said before apparated himself.

Hermione went upstairs and dressed up in warm clothes. Then she went to the kitchen and drank the last sips of coffee from Harry's cup. Then Winky showed up. "Good morning Mrs. Hermione." Winky said and looked at her.

"Good morning Winky, let me clean the table and then you and Dobby will be alone until the afternoon, I have to visit Hogwarts today." Hermione said.

"No no, please Mrs. Hermione I will clean the kitchen and make dinner for you and Mr. Harry." Winky said.

Hermione didn't want to argue with her, she knew how much useless the elf could feel if her master did her jobs so she just left the kitchen.

An hour later Hermione was crossing Hogwarts' gates and entered the Entrance Hall. The first person who saw was Mr. Filtch, screaming to four first-years. Hermione couldn't help but smile to that picture, it remained her all the times Filtch was close to catch her, Harry and Ron in their seven years at Hogwarts.

The breakfast had just finished in the Great Hall and all the students started coming out from it. Many students started whispering and saying to each other that this woman was Hermione Granger, the Auror, Harry Potter's wife.  
Hermione kept waking when 3 little Gryffindor girls blocked her way.

"Are you Mrs. Potter?" The taller girl asked her.

"Yes I am." Hermione smiled at them. But before the girls said something more the Headmistress showed up behind the three little girls.

"Misses Morison, Brown and Adams, please let Mrs. Potter alone." Minerva McGonagall said to them with her famous cold voice. The three girls froze, tried to smile at Hermione and ran away from her.

"You shouldn't scare them so much, they just asked me if I was Hermione Potter after all." Hermione smiled.

Minerva hugged her and said with a totally deferent voice. "I'm so happy you came. Lets go to my office."

Hermione followed her old teacher to her office "Chocolate Frogs" Minerva said to the statue and it started moving. The two women entered the office, Minerva sat on her seat and showed to Hermione another one. Many portraits started looking at Hermione but none talked.

"Why Harry didn't come with you? I thought you will talk to the sixth years and him to the seventh." Minerva smiled at her old student and appeared two cups of coffee on the desk.

"Well... I will be the onlyone who will visit Hogwarts from now on for teach to classes as guest." Hermione said and tried not look at the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oh and why is that? What happened?" Minerva asked worried.

"Well it's not something bad, I just took Harry's hours here for kill my hour, I took some months off from work."

"What? Why?" Minerva cut her again.

"Because I'm pregnant and I can't fight evil wizard with Harry's baby inside me." Hermione smiled proudly to her.

"Oh Gods! That is fantastic!" Minerva rose from her seat and hugged Hermione like Moly would.

"Yeah I know." Hermione said as Minerva was pulling back.

"Congratulations my dear." A man talked from a portrait.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore." Hermione smiled.

"Please pass to Harry my congratulations." Dumbledore's figure said.

"I will professor, gladly." Hermione smiled again.

"OK, Hermione, your guest visit is starting in 10 minutes in Remus' class on the third floor and I have to give some detentions to Mr. Tomas for spend his week." Minerva said and smiled again.

"Oh ok...Professor, Harry and I would be really happy if you'll join us for dinner at Christmas Eve, we can talk about it, have a nice day." Hermione smiled and left the office after her goodbye to Dumbledore's portrait. She walked slowly to the third floor and there a ghost was waiting fo her. "My dear Hermione Granger, or should I call you Mrs. Potter?" Sir Nicolas said and smiled at her.

"Hello Nick, how are you?" Hermione smiled and kept walking.

"Well, I'm boring to death." Nick joked as he followed her.

Hermione laughed. " I have to visit Professor Lupin's class, I'll see you later." Hermione smiled and opened a door on her right side. Almost fifty kids were waiting for her, the half of them with red and the other half with yellow robes.

"Hermione!" Remus smiled and hugged her. "I mean... Mrs. Potter, such an order." Remus said and everyone laughed, including him and Hermione.

After an hour the bell started ringing and kids came out disappointed for their little time with a true Auror and specially with that Auror.

"Well how are you doing?" Remus asked as they both sat near the fireplace and waited for the bell ringing again.

"Fine thank you, I'd like to invite you and Tonks for a dinner in my house, Harry and I have something to tell you." Hermione smiled.

"Oh ok sure." Remus said. "Is something wrong?" He asked a bit worried.

"No no, everything is alright, Minerva will join us, I'll invite Hagrid too." Hermione smiled.

"OK, if everything is alright then I'll gladly join you and my dear Harry for dinner at Christmas Eve." Remus smiled.

The bell ringed again and two teams, one in red and the other in blue robes this time entered the class, whispering excited. After that class Hermione walked down the hall and took the right corridor which led her to the Hospital Wing, she entered the long,large room and stood there, waiting, two kids were on two beds, both of them with scratches and wounds around their faces and bodies.

"Next time you will steal broomsticks and fly without promision you will be expelled Mr. Tomas and Speedman! The Headmistress will be here in any second!" Madame Pomfrey screamed from inside her office before showed up with two bottles of potions in her hands, she was more tired then the last time Hermione saw her but she was still strong as rock.

"Oh Hermione! What are you doing here?" Madame Pomfrey asked surprised.

"Well I need your help." Hermione smiled.

An hour after Hermione walked out Madame Pomfrey's office.

"You need to be extra careful my dear, don't get pissed, relax, don't move things without help and try be careful with your husband... plus and most important you have to take the potions I gave you for the rest months of your pregnancy, the potion for learn your baby's sex needs a week to be done and I don't have it here, you can buy the book from Hogsmeade for make it, the title is "Potions for everything" I suggest you to start making the potion today, it will be ready on Christmas so you can have one more surprise for Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey said before Hermione left the Hospital Wing.

"I'll see you in a month, thank you very much...Poppy." Hermione said and smiled at her.

Hermione closed the door behind her, turned around and gasped, some inches from her a brunette, Asian woman stood frozen too. There was a third-year student next to her.

"Umm Kevin, go inside, Madame Pomfrey will help you with your headache." Cho Chang smiled to her student. "Hello Hermione, long time no see." Cho turned and smiled to Hermione.

She moved away from the door and smiled to the woman in front of her. "Hello Cho, how are you?" Hermione managed to ask. It was hard for both of them to talk to each other, Cho was Harry's first released love, the girl who first kissed him. Hermione was his best friend, and his wife for the last three years of his life. An awkward silence followed and then Cho replied finally.

"Fine thank you, what about you? What are you doing here?" Cho smiled.

"Umm I will be visiting Hogwarts as guest speaker for the D.A.D.A. classes." Hermione replied smiling as well.

"Uhmm yeah I know about it. I meant what are you doing here... in the Hospital Wing." Cho said.

"Oh, well... I need some medical help." Hermione said. For some reason she didn't want to say to Cho she was pregnant.

"Oh why? What's wrong?" Cho asked worried.

"Well... nothing is wrong actually, I-I'm pregnant--" Hermione said and avoided Cho's eyes. She froze looking at Hermione's face and down her abdomen. After some seconds she almost whispered.

"Oh that is... great. Congratulations."

"Uhmm thanks Cho." Hermione tried smile.

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry but my class is waiting for me. Bye Hermione, nice to see you again." Cho said and started walking away before Hermione replied.

She had a free hour until lunch so she decided to walk around the castle and tested her memory to every little secret door through walls and portraits. She and Harry knew the castle very well but they really learned everything in it at their last year at Hogwarts as Head Boy and Girl. Hermione crossed the Great Hall (which was empty yet) and opened a small door close to staff members' table. There was room full of cups and awards in posh vitrines and tables. Hermione started walking around and stopped in front of a big vitrine, three awards were standing there, one for Harry Potter, one for Ronald Weasley and one more for her, Hermione Granger, for special offer to Hogwarts' history by defeating Voldemort. There was a parchment full of names of the people who had fought that night against Him. Hermione didn't know for how long she stood there reading the names over and over again.  
She finally walked a bit away, there were a few more awards for Harry as Griffydor Team's Captain for Quiditch. There was another, a really big one parchment, pinned on a wall, with all the Head Boys and Girls who had passed from Hogwarts, Hermione searched eight lines from the end and touched with her fingertips hers and Harry's names. Then the bell rung and she decide to leave for go and take her lunch with the rest of the staff members. She opened the door and gasped for second time in the same day, this time Harry was standing right in front of her. "Harry! What are you doing here so early?" Hermione asked and hugged him.

"Well we didn't have much work and Tonks will cover me for the rest of the hours, Nick said you were there and I was coming to find you when the bell rung, come on, Moony is waiting for us to take our seats." Harry smiled and took her hand. They sat next to each other and enjoyed their meal, tens of students' eyes were watching them, but they didn't mind at all, they have used to. After the lunch the Great Hall started getting empty. Harry went closer to Hagrid (who was sitting on the other side of the table) and invited him to their dinner, "Oh of course I will." Hagrid smiled and hit friendly Harry's shoulder making him even on that age weak to his knees. Harry returned to Hermione (on the other side of the table) and together started walking for the Entrance Hall. Cho took the carriage and stopped them.

"Hello Harry." she smiled.

"Oh... Hello Cho, long time no see." Harry replied a bit uneasy.

"Uhmm Hermione talked to me about her pregnancy. Congratulations." Cho smiled at both of them.

"Oh thanks Cho." Harry smiled back.

"Uhm well, I have to go for prepare for my next class. Bye Harry, Hermione." Cho smiled again and left.

"She looks fine." Harry said.

"Well yeah she does, eleven years have gone... she needs to get over Cedric's death." Hermione replied.

"It was really hard for her." Harry said.

"And so unfair, at least the murderer is dead.." Hermione said and get upset at Pettigrew's though.

"It's Ok, it's over honey, relax. What happened with Madame Pomfrey?"

"She said yes, we need to stop in a few stores before our return at home, we need to buy a book and some other stuffs for my potions." Hermione said.

"Then lets go, we have to walk enough." Harry said and they started walking away from the castle. They talked about Hermione's day at Hogwarts, and the potion which could reveal the sex of the baby. They bought anything they needed and returned to their home, statred making the potion and took their dinner, then went upstairs and kept their talking about their baby.

"I think it will be a girl." Harry smiled and laid next to his wife on their bed.

"Well I think it will be a boy." Hermione smiled.

Harry pulled her into his hug and kissed her forehead. "Son or daughter, you have gave me the most great gift I could ever ask." Harry said and kissed the top of her head, he wanted to talk more about it but Hermione was already asleep with her head arresting on his chest so he kept looking at her for a bit more and then he fall asleep too.

* * *

_Thank you for reading please review. :)_


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares,Dreams & Memories

**- Chapter 5 – Nightmares,**** Dreams & Memories**

It was Christmas Eve, Harry and Hermione were standing in their living room, the big Christmas Tree was next to the fireplace, many red and golden ornaments were on the Tree, many little magical lights were giving the best colours around the room. Hermione sat on their couch and Harry followed her. They stood there for awhile, the dinner was ready, Minerva, Remus and Tonks could arrive at any minute. The doorbell rung, "I'll get it." Harry smiled, woke up and opened the door, Hagrid was standing in front of him. "Am I late?" Hagrid smiled at Harry.

"No, not at all," Harry smiled back. "You are the first. Come in." Harry said.

Hermione came to the hall and hugged Hagrid, "This is for you guys, nothing much, I made it myself." Hagrid said and handed to Harry a box. "It's a cake." Hagrid said and smiled.

"Oh thank you Hagrid." Hermione smiled and took the box and went to the kitchen.  
The two men went to the living room, and sat, Harry made a spell on an armchair, for be larger for his friend. Hagrid sat down and Harry sat back on the couch. Hermione returned to the living room and sat next to her love.

"So-- how is life as an Auror?" Hagrid smiled.

"Well, fine, I always wanted to be an Auror, and Hermione is next to me, so I'm just fine." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek.

A noise heard and Minerva McGonagall showed up from the fireplace. "Good evening Harry, Hermione, Hagrid. This is for you." Minerva smiled at the young couple.

"Oh good evening - Minerva. Nice to see you again." Harry smiled. (Hermione had used to call her with her first name but Harry had still troubles to do it.)

"Good evening Professor." Hagrid said and stood up.

"Oh Minerva! You shouldn't have to." Hermione said and took another box from Minerva's hands, then hugged her.

"Where is Tonks and Remus?" Minerva asked as sat on another armchair close to the fireplace.

"They will be here at any moment." Harry smiled.

Another noise heard and Remus showed up. Two seconds after Tonks was standing next to him.

"Hello people," Tonks smiled.

"Hello Moony, Tonks, thanks for coming." Harry stood up again and smiled.

"Our pleasure Harry." Remus said and give a 'manly' hug to his friend as Tonks was hugging and giving a third box with cake inside, to Hermione.

"We're so happy you all come." Hermione smiled.

They stood in the living room and talked about random things like the differences between their generations at Hogwarts, and the Aurors. Then Tonks and Hermione went to the kitchen for prepare the dinner. Minerva stood and played a chess game with Harry, and she won. All sat around the dinner table, in the dining room. Plates and glasses were "flying" from the kitchen to the room, Tonks was really happy, she didn't hit none with the 'flying' plates. They all sat and took their dinner, then ate from the three deferent cakes. They were talking again about their years at Hogwarts when Minerva mentioned that Ron and Luna were expecting their first child, Moly had informed and asked for her help with the wedding. She smiled and gave to Harry and Hermione the perfect time to announce that they wanted to. Harry stood up like he had done in Burrow and said.

"Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Minerva, you know about it but this is the official announcement for you too. Hermione and I want to tell you that… Hermione is expecting our first child." Harry said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, that's great." Tonks jumped first and hugged Hermione and then Harry.

"This is great Harry, Hermione, congratulations." Remus smiled and hugged both of them.

Hagrid didn't move for awhile, big tears were running his cheeks and disappeared in his beard. "Oh Gods! My little Harry and Hermione, the two little, smart, noisy kids are going to have their first child." Hagrid choked out.

Harry and Hermione smiled and both of them hugged him. They kept talking about only one thing from that moment, the baby, Minerva promised she and Madame Pomfrey will help Hermione with her labor, Tonks was suggesting names to the couple, but they were positive.

" We will decide tomorrow, the potion which reveals the sex of the baby will be ready tomorrow." Hermione smiled.  
When the clock in the dining room showed midnight Minerva stood up first.

"The dinner was more than great, but I have to go, school needs help and students need detentions." She smiled, hugged the couple, said goodbye to the rest and disappeared through the fireplace. Hagrid left second, after his goodbyes to everyone.  
Tonks and Remus helped the couple and the elves for clean up and then stood some more minutes in the living room, talking about random things.

"We will be waiting Hedwing for your letter with baby's sex." Tonks smiled at Hermione before hugged Harry and leave through the fireplace.

"The dinner was great, congratulations again." Remus smiled and hugged both of them before left too.

Harry and Hermione went upstairs, changed their clothes and laid on their bed.

"Everyone is happy for us, that means we have friends who care about me and you." Harry smiled and pulled Hermione into his hug.

"Yeah I know, Gin is the only who is not happy." Hermione said and started stroking her belly.

"Well, we can't have everything…" Harry said and hugged her tighter.

_Darkness, "Lily take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" James' voice heard, "Please take me but not Harry, not him." Lily was begging. The picture of Vernon hitting a five years old Harry showed up. Harry was in the Forbidden Forest, Draco Malfoy was next to him, a man in black was laid and drinking the blood from a dead unicorn, the figure rose and approached Harry while Draco started running. Harry saw Hermione, froze and stunned in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Harry was fighting with Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk attacked him, Harry rose Gryffindor's sword and hit the huge snake but one of its teeth pinned in Harry's shoulder, he screamed in pain. _"Baby wake up!" Harry heard Hermione's voice somewhere close to him._ Harry and Hermione were standing in the grounds of Hogwarts, many dementors were approaching them, Harry tried save both him and his friend, he heard Hermione's whispers and two cold hands grapping his neck before the picture faint again. Harry was in the graveyard, a sort man approached him and Cedric Diggory, "Kill the spare!" a voice heard from something in man's hand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the sort man screamed and Cedric's body fell on the ground lifeless. Harry was laid on a grave, a cauldron close to him was making terrible noises and then, He rose from inside, Harry fought with him, graped Cedric's body and the Goblet of fire and left the graveyard. He saw Sirius' body falling behind the veil, Remus graped him as he started screaming, Death Eaters and Order's members were fighting around him, Bellatrix Lestrange laughed and Harry started hunting her. _"Harry wake up, please." Hermione's voice heard in his mind again but he couldn't see her._ Harry was in a board, Dumbledore was with him, many Inferis started approaching them, they were cold, white and lifeless, they gripped him and tried took him with them in the deeps of the black lake. Snape rose his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" he said and Dumbledore's body fell, he was dead, that was the end. Many people were in a graveyard, Harry was fighting Him, He screamed "CRUCIO!" but Hermione protected Harry by standing in front of him, the curse hit her, she started screaming. _"Harry wake up please honey, wake up!" her voice heard again in his mind._ Harry rose his body, "ACCIO WAND! AVADA KEDAVRA". Hermione was standing in their bedroom, her belly was flat again, Bellatrix entered the room, " Here you are Mudblood, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed with her wand pointing at her.  
_  
But before Harry saw the end, he screamed louder then any other time and woke up, he was sweated and breathless, Hermione was standing next to him trying calmed him down. Harry was trebling, he rose his body and sat on the bed.

"Harry it's ok love, it was just a nightmare." He didn't talk, he graped her shoulders and pulled her in a hug.

"It's ok Harry, I'm here with you." Hermione was repeating to his ear. Harry was holding her tight, his left hand was stroking her belly and his right her hair.

"I saw the worst things have happened to me, I heard my parents, I saw us, dementors, Voldemort, Death Eaters, pain, lost, the Battle, and…" Harry's voice broke at the last thing he saw in his nightmare, Bellatrix had never hit Hermione. What that supposed to mean? Was this picture from their future? Harry's eyes fill with tears with that thought.

"It's ok Harry, it was just a dream sweetheart." Hermione smiled and pulled a bit away for can face him, her hand traveled on his messy and sweated hair.

"Hermione, promise you'll always be here." Harry said and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I promise honey, I will always be here." Hermione said and hugged him again. He arrested his head in her neck kissing it and letting his fast, hot breath hitting her, Hermione could feel his agony, his pain. The scar on his forehead wasn't the only one Voldemort had left him. Harry's breath come to normal again, he was falling asleep, Hermione didn't move. She knew he needed her now, more then anyone else. This wasn't Harry's only nightmare, he had many more in the last years, but that one was one of the worst for sure. Hermione laid his body on the bed again. She stood awake for an hour, she wanted to be sure he wouldn't woke up again, she knew his soul was still bleeding after all those physical and mental tortures he had been thought, she had joined him in some of them, he fell asleep but he was murmuring things, her touch and her voice whispering to him she was there was calming him down, she put the hand of him was around her waist on her belly, that made him calm more, she kept him in her hug until she closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

It was Christmas, Hermione opened her eyes, Harry wasn't next to her, she rose and looked around, he wasn't in their bedroom, she looked at the clock 11:33, Hermione woke up and went to the bathroom, she dressed up and went downstairs. Harry jumped in front of her at the end of the stairs and kissed her passionately.

"Happy Christmas 'Mione." Harry smiled as he pulled a bit away for can see her eyes.

"Happy Christmas Harry." Hermione smiled and hugged him. The night was over and with it the nightmare, Hermione was relieved, that was the day they would learned their baby's sex. Harry led her in the dinning room, Harry, Dobby and Winky had made the best breakfast for her. "Come on, lets take our breakfast." Harry smiled and hugged her.

They sat one next to each other. Daily Prophet had an hour ago with a "new Christmas Scandal" they didn't gave a look. Harry 'pitied' Hermione and gave her just some sips of coffee, Hermione wanted more but didn't want to fight about it. "Many gifts are waiting for us in the living room, I wanted you to wake up for open them together." Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"Great, we have sent our gifts to our friends too, so we can eat and open ours." Hermione smiled.

"Great," Harry replied and feed her a spun of corn flakes, "The potion must be ready right?" Harry asked.

Hermione crammed and replied, "Yes, I have read the book, I will slip some sips of my blood in the bottle and if the color of the potion becomes pink, we are expecting a girl, if it becomes light blue we are expecting a boy," Hermione smiled.

They both stood up and went to the living room, many gifts were waiting for them. They opened them, books for raise children with magical ways and clothes for her later months were sent by Moly and Minerva for Hermione. They stood up after an hour of unpacking gifts. Harry bought for Hermione a beautiful set of jewelries, earrings, a bracelet and a necklace all of them with beautiful diamonds on them. "Harry they are wonderful." Hermione said and kissed him. She bought for him tickets for the pre-finals and the final mach of quiditch. "I think it was a good idea, if I'm giving birth on the last days of June I and the baby will be able to come and watch the matches with you in August." Hermione smiled. He wanted so much to watch the final matches, he couldn't believe she had bought tickets for him, he expected some book for future wizards-fathers or something. "Thank you so much honey. You're just the best." Harry smiled and kissed her.

"I have bought something more." Both of them said at the same time.

"OK, lets show the gifts at the same time, shall we?" Hermione smiled.

"OK," Harry said and both of them pulled behind their backs two all new alarm clocks, they both started laughing.

"I think it's time to do it." Harry said excited.

"Ok the potion is in the kitchen." Hermione smiled, " I will bring the book for make sure we're doing everything right."

Harry ran to the kitchen and Hermione brought the book from their bedroom. They both sat on the couch close to the fireplace, Dobby and Winky came to the living room too. Hermione opened the book to the right page and read something, then took the bottle from Harry's almost trebling hands and opened it. She took her wand and murmured a spell close to her left hand's finger-tips, one of them started bleeding a bit, Hermione put her finger upon the bottle and little sips fell in the potion. Hermione took her hand away, made another spell and her finger-tip was good as new again. Both Harry and Hermione looked at the bottle, "It needs some seconds." Hermione said breathless. Some seconds after the yellow potion started changing its color, it become bright red, then bright blue, then almost black and then purple. Harry and Hermione stood there without talking, they were waiting for take a color, pink or light blue, but the potion didn't change. They both shared a confused look and then Hermione spoke first.

"Something must be wrong," she said and took the bottle and the book.

"We must did something wrong." Harry said and looked at the bottle in Hermione's hand, then at her face, her eyes were wide-opened.

"The potion is fine," Hermione choked out.

What do you mean?" Harry smiled confused.

Hermione lowered the book on her laps and said with a breath, " The book says, if the potion become pink, the baby is a girl, if becomes light blue, the baby is a boy, if it becomes red, then the pregnancy is double and the babies are both twin girls, if it becomes blue, then they are twins boys and if becomes purple… there are twins, a boy and a girl." Hermione said and looked at Harry

Harry didn't move for awhile. "You mean we have twins." Harry smiled, "We have twins, not one but two babies, and not same sex, a son and a daughter!" Harry smiled again.

Hermione had a huge smile on her face, "We'll have twins!" Hermione said. Harry pulled her into his hug, "You will not just make me father, you will give me two kids." Harry said and kissed her passionately. "Oh my God, two babies!" Harry said and both cried from joy.

"I can't believe it." Hermione said and wiped hers and his tears.

"Hermione you really are my life." Harry said and kissed her.

"Now your life will be in three pieces." Hermione smiled.

"The most beautiful three pieces in the world." Harry smiled and started stroking her abdomen.

"I think we should inform our friends, they all want to know about it." Hermione said and pulled a bit away.

"Hey hey; they can wait, lets talk about names first, shall we?" Harry smiled and pulled her back into his hug.

"OK, what names have you think for our son?" Hermione smiled and made her self more comfortable in his embrace.

"Our son… wow, it sounds so nice, uhmm I was thinking about a double name actually."

"Hmm let me guess, James Sirius, isn't?" Hermione smiled and rose her head for can see his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Harry smiled surprised.

"Well I was thinking the same names, your father sacrificed his self for saved you, and Sirius ran for help us, the less we can do is to give their names to our baby, don't you think?" Hermione said and kissed him on the lips.

"I totally agree baby," Harry said against her lips, "What about our baby girl?" Harry asked and pulled a bit away for look at her again.

"Hmmm I have my mother's name so she'll be fine if we won't use her name for our baby, I was thinking Lillian for first name…" Hermione smiled.

"You want to give my mother's name to our girl?" Harry smiled brighter at his wife.

"Well she is the reason you are alive, I owe her my happiness next to you, and she had a brilliant name nonetheless," Hermione was ready to continue but Harry cut her with a deep kiss.

"Thank you baby, that name I wanted too, what about a second name?" Harry smiled at her.

"Hmm you can choose one." Hermione smiled back.

"Well, I love your name, and if you put it next to mine we have the word Harmony, which I really love, plus, our lives deserve harmony after all those things we had been through so I think Harmony is the best for our little princess." Harry smiled.

"I think it's brilliant sweetheart, it sounds great, James Sirius Potter and Lillian Harmony Potter, just great." Hermione said and kissed him again.

"I think now it's time to write to our friends, they'll kill us if we don't." Harry said.

"I think you are right, Accio Wand!" Hermione said and her wand flew across the room and stop in he palm, "Accio Parchments, accio quills!" Hermione said again and many parchments and two quills flew from the bookcase near the fireplace.

They both started writing to their friends. All the letters had wishes for the Christmas and the news about the twins and their sexes, First to Remus and to Tonks as they promised a night before, then to Hermione's parents, then to Moly, (if Moly knew then all the family would learn the news), to Ron and Luna, then to Hagrid, to Minerva and last to the daily prophet. "It's better to tell them of our own than have them out of our house sneaking our lives." Harry said with a forced smile.

"I think you are right." Hermione said, "I need to be calmed and that won't happen if I have to jinx stupid reporters around our house, they will be bored and we will be fine, I hope… Harry…" Hermione paused for a minute, "You think we should send a letter to your uncle and aunt?" Hermione said a bit scared of his reaction.

"What? No! Hermione we were together the last time I saw them, I thought you remembered the way they looked at both of us and how selfish they are! I don't want them close to us or to our children. I have suffered enough cause of them." Harry said angry.

_[FLASHBACK - Privet Drive 4 nine years ago_

Harry was laid on his bed, all his stuffs were packed, he was waiting, it was his birthday and three letters had arrived three days before, one from Lupin saying him to be ready, they would try picked him up the next days. Two more letters from Minerva McGonagall had arrived with it, the Headmistress of Hogwarts had sent him one letter which was explaining to him what he needed for the new school year, Harry wasn't sure if he would return, but the second letter make him change his mind, he would be the next Head Boy and captain of the Quiditch team for one last time, a small note was at the end of the parchment.

_The Headmistress_

_And your friend_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry had read the letter more than ten times and he had made his choice, he would return, he could feel the danger and he knew Hermione and Ron would help him, Hermione, the last weeks in Dursley's house he was the only person could thing about, he was thinking about her differently than he should. She is your friend! He was shouting to his self. He knew he shouldn't fall in love with his best friend, besides, she had feelings for Ron, he couldn't stole her from him. That would be forbidden. But his heart was beating faster at her thought. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't seen her as something more then best friend all these years, she was there, growing up like him, fighting next to him, being ready to give her life for him.

Many pops heard down the stairs and then Petunia's screams, Harry stood up, took his wand and ran down the stairs ready to fight the Death Eaters but he froze when he saw Hermione at the end of the stairs smiling at him. Mad-eye, Tonks and Lupin were next to her.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Harry." Lupin and Tonks said at the same time.

"Hello Potter." Mad-eye said.

"Who are you people? What do you want in my house?!" Vernon Dursley screamed walking to the hall from the kitchen.

"Calm down muggle, we will take Potter and we'll leave!" Mad-eye said and point his wand at Vernon.

Harry smiled at the small team and went upstairs with Hermione for pick his things, Hermione took Hedwing's cage and Harry his trunk and his broomstick.

" We will go in Burrow, they are waiting for us, we will apparate." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Uhmm good, why you came? I mean, isn't dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah it is, but I wanted to see you, and where you lived the past years of your life." Hermione smiled shyly.

"OK, Well that's it, my bedroom for the last six years, my previous bedroom was downstairs, under the stairs." Harry simply said.

"I know you feel awful here, I do, but if they didn't keep you, your mother's sacrifice wouldn't help you…" Hermione almost whispered.

"I KNOW HERMIONE, I DON'T WANT TO OWE THEM NOTHING!" Harry screamed at her without want to.

"I know Harry please don't yell at me." Hermione said and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to yell, I'm so sorry." He said and pulled her into his hug, his heart beated fast when her body came against his own.

"I know you didn't," Hermione smiled and whipped her tears.

"HARRY! HERMIONE! WE NEED TO GO SOMETIME IN THIS CENTURY!"  
Tonks yelled from downstairs. The two young people pulled away from this warm but weird hug.

"We should go." Hermione whispered. They both went downstairs, Lupin and Tonks took Harry's trunk and Hedwing's cage and apparated first. Petunia and Vernon (which hadn't move from the wall which were pinned cause they wanted to.) screamed again.

"OK Potter, you and Granger will apparate and I will follow for be sure none will kill us." Moody said with his normal eye on the young people and the other one on the Dursleys.

"OK Moody, just give me two seconds." Harry said and pulled Hermione with him in front of his uncle and aunt. They both tried pulled back but the wall didn't help them.

"You made me suffer a lot the past years, I suffered cause of you and your son." Harry said angrily, "But my mother's sacrifice couldn't help me without you, aunt, so thank both of you for accepting me in your house, feed and raise, even as you did, I'm here, alive and ready to fight the man who killed my mother and father." Harry said and looked at Hermione, who was smiling proud of him.

"This is my best friend, Hermione Granger, a great Witch and the best student in our school, she is one of the reasons I'm still alive and able to smile." Harry said without looking at her this time, he was blushed.

"I'm leaving and I hope for both sides' sake to don't see you again. Thank you again for your help, Come on Hermione." Harry said and looked at his friend again. Hermione smiled at the Dursleys and then at Harry. They both apparate, Harry could swear that he saw his aunt Petunia smiling back at Hermione and himself.

_[END OF FLASHBACK_

"It's ok honey, I just asked." Hermione said and smiled at him.

"I know I'm sorry. The time you hugged me in there I though I'll die." Harry said and smiled at her.

"I know, I was close to die too." Hermione smiled.

"Hedwing will be mad with all these letters." Harry said and went at the attic, Hewding was sleeping up there, close to the elves' room.

"Hey you girl, wake up," Harry said and got closer to the owl " I need your help." Harry said and started banding the letters on the owl's feet, "You have a long trip, to the Burrow, to London for Ron, Lupin and the Grangers, at Hogwarts for Minerva and Hagrid, and to the daily Prophet." Harry said. The owl purred a bit angry and flew away.

The rest of the day was peaceful, Harry and Hermione took the happy replies from their friends, Ron had sent them with his reply the invitation for his wedding.

"In 365 days, two little children will be screaming and running across the house." Harry said and started stroking Hermione's belly like in the morning.

"Hmm it sounds scary." Hermione laughed.

"Yep, it does, and in a few years we will buy for them little broomsticks, Fluer and Bill have bought them for their daughters and they're really cool." Harry smiled.

"No, no, no! Forget it, they won't fly with any size of broom until their 11 or more, I was ready to die everytime I was watching you on the broom flying around the Quiditch field." Hermione said really serious.

"OK, we can fight about it in a few years." Harry smiled at her. "When they will start kicking you?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm three right now, it's really soon don't you think? They are twins so in two months, maybe a bit less." Hermione smiled and put her own hands upon Harry's on her abdomen.

"They are so lucky children." Harry said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, and why is that?" Hermione smiled.

"Cause they will have the most smart, careful, lovesome and beautiful mom in both Wizarding and Muggle worlds." Harry smiled.

"Hmm I think they'll be lucky cause they'll have the most, brave, smart, handsome and good father could ever be." Hermione said and turned her head for kiss him. He answered her kiss.

"Sometimes is hard to believe we are here, together, alive with two babies on the way, with you next to me." Harry said some moments after.

"Well you have to used to it cause you won't get rid of me so easily or in the near future." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7 Unpleasent Meetings & News

_**I'm so sorry for been so late, there was an error and i couldn't upload the new chapter :-/ Anyway this is a new chapter, Thanks for your reviews people :).**_

_**Just one thing I wanted to tell you, the whole story is taking place between 2006 and 2007, i was a bit confused with all these flashbacks, i have ready the 10th chapter, please review and I will update.**_

* * *

_**-Chapter 6 – Unpleasantl Meetings & News…**_

_THE CHOSEN ONE AND THE BRIGHT WITCH ARE EXPECTING_

_THEIR FIRST CHILD! EXCLUSIVE PICTURES AND INTERVIEW!_

The Daily Prophet had a huge title and a big moving picture of Harry's and Hermione's wedding three years ago. There was a small prologue above.

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Potter, the Aurors and the People who saved the Wizarding World eight years ago from Tom Riddle aka Voldemort are expecting their first child! "We still can't believe we'll be parents." the proud-future father Harry Potter said to us yesterday. (All the details and the chronicles of their friendship and love in pages 3-9.) Plus a friend source reveals "The baby is a boy. Hermione announced it to me four days ago." (Pages 10-11)._

"MERLIN'S BEARD! THIS IS CRAZY!" Harry shouted and threw the newspaper in the fire.

"You need to relax darling." Hermione smiled at him, she was sating on an armchair close to the fireplace and the Christmas Tree and watched the pieces of parchment getting on fire as she drunk some sips from her cup of tea.

"How can you be so calmed!?" Harry shouted at her without wanted to.

"I'm calmed because I and our friends know both of us and the truth, and I believe this is the point." Hermione said and drunk from her cup again.

"Oh my- You are right. I just can't hold all these bull--, all these things, we just sent a letter with a paragraph on it. Where did they find pictures and interview, and who is this friend source!?" Harry said and sat on the arm of the armchair next to Hermione.

"It's ok honey, they will stop caring soon, let them do anything they want as far as they're away from our house." Hermione smiled at him and laid her body closer to his. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "What would I do without you?" Harry smiled.

"Hmm having a heart attack…" Hermione teased him.

"That's a strong possibility." Harry smiled and kissed her again.

An owl showed up out of a window and started hitting the glass, Pig' was trying come in, Harry woke up and opened the window, the owl come in and stopped on Hermione's lap. Hermione took a little letter which was banded on the owl's foot.

"It's from Ron, he and Luna want us to join them for dinner." Hermione smiled, that meant that nor Ron or Luna believed the "exclusive" interview in the Daily Prophet and wanted them to make more company.

"That's great." Harry smiled.

"The dinner is next week, in six days, we already have planned our visit for find furniture for the babies' bedroom so we can go after our shopping." Hermione said and woke up, felt dizzy and put her hand on the closer wall for support, Harry got closer to her and pulled her into his hug.

"Little James and Lily are torturing their sweet mom don't they?" Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Merlin, yeah they do—" Hermione smiled weakly.

_Hermione was standing in their bedroom, her belly was flat again, Bellatrix entered the room, " Here you are Mudblood, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed with her wand pointing at her._

Harry woke up sweated and breathless again, hot tears were running down his cheeks, he couldn't believe he saw that nightmare again, the past six days or better nights he was watching Bellatrix entering their bedroom and pointing her wand at Hermione, but he could never see the end of the dream, or it wasn't just a dream? Hermione was sleeping next to him, she opened her eyes after his sudden movements and his heavy breaths.

"Harry what's wrong sweetheart?" Hermione rose her back and hugged him.

"Nothing baby, sleep, I'm fine." Harry said and hugged her tight.

"Harry it's just a dream, I'm here, alive and Bellatrix is in Azkaban. Calm down please. You make me nervous honey." Hermione said and kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm trying but- honestly get back to sleep, I'm fine." Harry said and pulled her a bit away, laid her back and covered her with their blanket on the high of her lower abdomen, then he started stroking her belly.

"You have three Potters driving you crazy and making you feel sick, don't you? One with his nightmares and two with their presence inside your belly." Harry said and smiled at her. Hermione started stroking with her left hand his sweated hair and with her right one her belly upon his hand.

"These three Potters are the reason I'm breathing." Hermione said and smiled. Harry rose her pajama's shirt for expose her belly, there was a small lump there, "James, Lily, the three of us are her reason she's breathing, did you hear?" Harry whispered and kissed her belly many times, then put the fabric back for covered her belly. He had made his choice, if Bellatrix wanted harm Hermione, she had first face and won him.

Both of them were ready to leave, Harry and Hermione were out of their house, dressed up in muggle clothes, with Harry's wristwatch bewitched for be used as portkey, they both transferred their selves in a dark corner of a busy street in the centre of London. They both started walking close to a mall, both have been there before, for bought gifts for each other or for their friends, or just for escaped from the noisy Wizarding World. None was giving special attention to them, they were just two young people holding each other's hands.

"Isn't it great to be away from anything even in the centre of London?" Hermione whispered and kissed his cheek as both of them entered the store with the baby furniture, they chose two beautiful cots and other things and furniture for both of the twins, Harry had already paint magical the babies' bedroom, half pink for their little Lilly and half light blue for their little James.

"What shall we do next?" Hermione smiled and hugged Harry as they were coming out of the store.

Harry paled, " Run away, both of us." Harry said and pointed somewhere behind Hermione's back. She turned and saw a couple, a woman and a man around 50, a really fat man and a tall sticky woman with black hair, both of them handing many packets and backs, many gifts for their son for sure, they were pointing to another young couple kissing in a corner away and saying things about the new generation, they both turned at Harry's and Hermione's sight, they both froze. The four of them just stay steel without knowing what to do or say, Petunia talked first after many moments in this weird silence.

"Uhmm hello Harry, Hermione." Petunia said with something really close to a smile on her face. Harry was really surprised Petunia remembered Hermione's name.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Dursley," Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand making him say something.

"Hello aunt, uncle," Harry said and looked at both of them, they hadn't change allot, Vernon should have taken some more pounds, if that was humanly possible.

"Are you two?.." Vernon asked and looked at Hermione's lower and a bit puffy abdomen.

"Yes, we are expecting twins," Harry said louder than he should and hugged Hermione tighter.

"And will they be?..." Petunia said shyly.

"Yes they will, a witch and a wizard," Harry said quitter but still really proud. "How Dudley is?" he asked, sure his cousin was still living with his mommy and daddy without a girl besides him.

"He is uhmm fine." Petunia said in a tone which confirmed Harry's thoughts.

"Petunia, we need to go." Vernon said a bit angrily , he couldn't believe he was meeting his nephew again, with money as he could see of Harry's clothes and out of an expensive store for baby stuffs , with a beautiful woman next to him, with two kids on the way while his own son was seating in his and his wife's house and making himself even bigger every passing day, he wasn't sure if he was angry with Harry for being- Harry, with Hermione for loving Harry as he was, with Dudley being Dudley or … himself for raise his son as he did.

"Right Vernon, well, we need to go." Petunia said and Harry couldn't believe he saw her smiling at him and Hermione.

Vernon passed them without saying anything, some moments after Petunia followed, but before moved further, she stopped and whispered in Hermione's ear, "Take care of him, he is my sister's son after all. Bye." She said with a small grin and followed her husband.

Harry's mood wasn't good after his meeting with his aunt and uncle, they went in Diagon Aley, bought things like books for new wizards parents and ingredients for Hermione's potions, then she proposed to go to Hogsmeade and visit Honeydukes, they both transferred their selves through a portkey again and visited the store.

"Harry it's ok, come on honey, tomorrow is the first day of the new year…" Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to see them again." Harry said as they came out of the shop holding a back full of sweets and a box with the same cake they had bought for their visit in Burrow, but for the dinner in Ron's and Luna's house this time.

They both kept moving in the main street of the village, many people who had read the daily Prophet were stopping them and congratulating them for the babies. That made Harry's mood got to worst.

Harry and Hermione kept moving, then they both saw a red hair woman running and disappearing after a corner.

"That was Ginny wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"I think yes she was, what is she doing here?" Hermione asked.

They both started moving and taking the same street Ginny had, that street was leading only in one place, Hog's Head, they both stood out of the pub, waiting, they didn't know for what. Twenty minutes later Ginny came out next to a man, a blonde man, a bit taller and with a big scar on his neck, Draco Malfoy was next to her, with his hand around her shoulder. Both Harry and Hermione couldn't believe it, what she was doing there? with him? Both Harry and Hermione blocked the couple.

"Ginerva Moly Weasley! What are you doing here, with a Death Eater!?" Hermione asked. Ginny paled at their sight.

"Ginny we are listening!" Harry said, he could feel his temper rising.

"She has nothing to say to any of you." Malfoy said.

"You just shut up! I'll deal with you next!" Harry shouted.

"Please Harry, Hermione, calm down," Ginny managed to say.

"Explain your self then!" Hermione said in the same tone Harry had some moments before.

"I- Draco and I are together…" Ginny said.

Both Harry and Hermione froze, they couldn't believe it. "What about your family Ginerva? Your parents? He fought against us…" Hermione said with her eyes wide-opened.

"That was in the past Granger." Malfoy said. "I'm not the same person as then, I was just a child."

"A child who killed people! Who was close to kill Dumbledore. Mad-Eye captured you after your lord's fell, how much did you pay for have only six years in Azkaban?" Harry screamed.

"I pay none, I had to stay in Azkaban for six years and I did, that was what I had to do and that happened!" Malfoy screamed back.

"Harry I beg you don't scream," Ginny said.

"What about Nevile? What did he do for deserve that?" Hermione cut her.

"Nothing, please stop." Ginny said and tears started running her cheeks.

"You two take care of your own business and stop sneaking in other people's lives!" Draco said and hugged Ginny tighter.

"I told you to shut up!" Harry screamed and took his wand at the ready, Hermione pulled him back.

"Take your wand away Potter, don't make me fight with you," Draco said.

"Is that a challenge? Then come on, I will send you back to your aunt Bellatrix, Dementors will be really happy having you back!" Harry said and kept his wand raised.

"Come on Harry, please stop." Hermione said and tried calm Harry down.

"See? Granger is right for first time in her life, stop sneaking Ginny's life and take care of your …wife and your babies." Draco smiled.

"Talk about my family again and you'll go and find your parents and your lord." Harry screamed.

"Talk about _my_ family again and I'll send _you_ find _your_ family or I'll send Granger there, don't forget _she killed_ my mother!" Draco screamed back and took his wand out of his pocket. Harry protected Hermione by pulling her behind him.

"Just try to touch my wife and you are a dead man!" Harry screamed louder than before.

"Please Draco, stop!" Ginny screamed and tried pulled his arm away.

"Fine!" Draco said and lowered his arm. He apparated and Ginny stood back alone.

"Please don't say nothing to my family." Ginny started crying.

"Ginny, your brother will learn about it, tonight," Harry said and tried controlled his self for not hitting her.

"Harry come on lets go, please!" Hermione said.

"You're right 'Mione, it's not worth it anyway, come on." Harry said after giving a disgust look at Ginny.

"Talk to them before he did!" Hermione almost whispered to Ginny before Harry pulled her into his hug and started moving away from the crying woman.

They returned home, that day wasn't the best for sure, Harry didn't talk, he couldn't believe it, that woman was something like a sister for him for the last nine years, and his girlfriend for some months, how she could do something like that to her family, what her parents would say? What Nevile would say? How he could say such a thing to Ron? Hermione brought two cups of tea and made Harry sat on the couch, with a movement of her wand a big fire lit in the fireplace.

"Malfoy is right, Harry, it's not one of our business." Hermione said lightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT SHE DID.. IS EFFECTING ALL OF US! " Harry screamed.

"Stop screaming Harry! It's not one of our business and you know it! Ginny is an adult, Malfoy is free and for the rest of the people innocent!" Hermione said.

"What about Nevile? What about the Weasleys? What about Ron?" Harry said loudly again and rose from the couch.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione asked and rose up too.

"Don't be stupid Hermione I'm not! You know it." Harry said and turned for face her. Tears were running her face.

"I don't know—You're overreacting!" Hermione shouted too and touched her belly.

Harry got closer and hugged her tight, " 'Mione please! We are together, we went together, lets don't fight, I just can't believe she is with an enemy. The only woman I jealous is you, because you are my love, my wife, my lover and so much more..." Harry said and kissed her lips and then her closed eyes whipping the tears. "Are we OK?" Harry asked as he pulled a bit back

"Sorry, yes we're OK," Hermione smiled and kissed him again. "If we don't talk to Ron, he will learn about it sooner or later… and he'll be mad at both of us." Hermione said.

They both visited Ron's and Luna's house. They talked about many things, after their dinner, Hermione and Luna went in the baby's room while Ron and Harry went in the living room.

"Ron I need to tell you something." Harry said and sat on a couch. Ron followed him and sat on an armchair close to his mate.

"OK mate, tell me," Ron smiled.

"There are two things actually," Harry said, "First, Hermione and I want you and Luna be our daughter's Godparents, Remus and Tonks will be our son's Godparents, they have already accepted, so we want you two for our girl." Harry said with a smile.

"Sure mate! That's great, we'll be, gladly, if you and Hermione will be our baby's Godparents, what do you think?" Ron smiled back.

"Sure mate," Harry smiled.

"I'm sure the girls are talking about it right now too, we all grown up really fast… and now the golden trio is close to have another one," Ron said as looked out of the window close to them, "but you wanted to tell me something more.." Ron said and looked back at Harry.

"Well yeah, I need you to be calmed, OK?" Harry said to his friend knowing how easily Ron's temper rising up.

"Come on mate, tell me," Ron smiled a bit scared.

"OK, uhmm, Today, Hermione and I saw Ginny and Draco Malfoy together out of the Hog's head, they are together." Harry said.

Ron froze for awhile and then started laughing, "Bloody Hell Harry! I was _that_ close to believe you, oh man you are talented! Bloody Hell!" Ron said still laughing but Harry didn't even grin so Ron stopped after some moments. "Are you—are you serious? " Ron asked. Harry nodded, Ron's face got red.

"Mate please, calm down, she is an adult, she has the right to do anything she wants." Harry said without agreeing with his own self.

"I'LL KILL HER! WE LOST TWO OF OUR BROTHERS AND SHE IS DATING WITH WHO? CHEATING ON NEVILE WITH WHO? THIS PIECE OF NOTHING! THE SCAR ON HIS UGLY FACE WASN'T ENOUGH! I HAD TO KILLED HIM THAT NIGHT" Ron screamed.

Luna and Hermione went downstairs in the living room, Hermione had talked to Luna for help her support her boyfriend.

"Harry please, take Hermione and go, Luna, we are leaving for the Burrow, my parents must learn about it." Ron said as calmed as he could.

"Ronald, we can come with you if y…" Hermione started.

"No Hermione, please both of you go, please," Ron said louder.

Harry and Hermione hugged Luna and Harry said, "Please mate, take it easy, if you need any kind of help please send an owl and both Hermione and I will run for help you."

Both Harry and Hermione transferred their selves back in their house through the same portkey they had left it (Hermione's purse).

"You think he'll be fine?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure about Moly's reaction but I hope everything will be fine, we are with them after all." Harry forced a smile. Hermione yanked and stroked Harry's cheek, then the big clock in the dinning room showed midnight and a bell heard ranging twelve times.

"Happy new year baby." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione.

"Happy new year honey." Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply as a response.

"You need to sleep, two babies and a long day like this one is not good for you.." Harry smiled as they pulled a bit away.

"Well I still have powers for spend some private hours with my husband… my hormones need the same." Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply again.

"Oh Merlin this will be a long, good night." Harry laughed and lifted her in his arms and led her upstairs in their bedroom.

* * *

_I hope you like it, please review :)_


	8. Chapter 8 Past & Present

**_Wow, four reviews in a day! Thank you guys :). OK you deserve the new chapter :) Please review and I will update as soon as posible._**

* * *

**_- Chapter 7 – Past and Present _**

The end of the January was really cold, Hermione was alone in her house, Harry was already in his office. Hermione was always really honest with Harry, her best friend, her husband, her lover, her children's father. But this time she had to hide something from him, Ginny was already away from the family, her parents were mad at her for her secret relationship with Draco, and none of her brothers were talking to her either, the Potters had kept the same stand like the Weasleys, but Hermione knew how hard is to be alone, and everyone be against you, so she had accepted Ginny's invitation for talk in her flat, Nevile was away for some research on a new kind of plants so they would have the perfect time for talk. Harry would return in afternoon so they had enough time, Hermione used her house's fireplace this time, she appeared in Ginny's flat, the red hair woman was waiting her standing, in front of the fireplace smiling gratefully.

"Thank you so much for coming." Ginny smiled at Hermione as she come out from the fireplace.

"It's OK Ginny, but I can't stand for long," Hermione forced a smile.

"OK, I understand," Ginny said and lowered her head.

"Come on please, tell me, how can I help you?" Hermione said.

"Please seat first," Ginny smiled, "I just wanted to see you and talk to you because you are the only friend I have and I think you are the only who can understands me." Ginny said.

"I'll try Ginny, I swear I will. You never accepted my and Harry's love and marriage, that pulled me away from you." Hermione said and made her self comfortable on an armchair.

"I know, and you have every right to blame me, I just couldn't believe it… you were always two great friends, you had helped me with him when you were in the sixth year… and a year after you were totally deferent, even if you were with Ron, everyone could understand how deferent you two have been. I showed my bad face to both of you, and you are standing here, now ready to listen to me, thank you." Ginny said and didn't rose her head for faced Hermione.

"I know Ginny, but I was happy with Harry, we were the bigger targets for Voldemort, the boy who destroyed him and the muggle-born girl who could be his girlfriend." Hermione said. "But mine and Harry's past is not the subject of our talk." Hermione said and gave an end to that talk.

"Yes, yes you are right, I wanted to tell you that Draco has changed and he is not who he was in the past." Ginny started.

"Sirius had said to Harry once, 'A Death Eater is always a Death Eater.', you want it or not Ginny, Draco, was, remains and will be a bad person, with wrong ideas about the people and the world he lives in." Hermione said.

"No Hermione please listen to me, he is changed, Azkaban may changed him, but he is changed, you believe it or not he is happy for you and Harry, and for the two babies." Ginny smiled and for first time faced Hermione.

"Oh yeah that was obvious some days before when he treated me with his wand, in front of Harry." Hermione said angry.

"Hermione he was just angry, he didn't meant to… plus you killed his mother, Ron let him that scar on his chest and neck and my father killed his own father in front of him." Ginny almost whispered.

"Well, I killed his mother because she was ready to killed _me_, Ron let him this scar because Draco was trying killed _him_ and your father killed his for the _same_ reason, I thought you were there when _we all_ fought, when _we lost_ Mad-Eye, and your _brothers_!" Hermione shouted.

"I know, I was… I didn't mean…" Ginny said and started crying again.

"Look Ginerva, you have nothing to prove to me, Ron is getting marry in a month and a few days, Nevile doesn't deserve that from you and if you want my opinion, you are trying more to persuade your own self than me, if you'll excuse me my parents are waiting for me, take your life's control, make the right choices and don't push your luck, Draco will not be there forever, Nevile will, your parents will, your brothers will…" Hermione said and left her house through the fireplace.

Hermione spend the rest of the morning in her parents' house, they hadn't seen her for many days, they were so happy Hermione was expecting twins, her mother had already started making clothes in both pink and light blue color for her grandchildren, Edward Granger was always proud for his only daughter but that time was something special.

"I can't believe my poppet will have her own little children," Edward said.

"I know dad, I'm really excited about their babies, Harry has already lost his mind, he is talking to my belly every night and tickling me for force the babies to kick me, he is crazy." Hermione laughed.

"He does… your father was doing the exact same thing to me, for forced you to started kicking, of course it didn't work but I liked him tickling me," her mother laughed and passed a plate with chocolate cake to her daughter.

"I knew Hermione wouldn't move… I just wanted to tickled you." Edward said but none (including himself) believed him.

The three of them sat and took their lunch, it was already afternoon when Hermione released that Harry had to be back home since two hours ago.

"Oh Merlin! I got to go, Harry must be already back home, mommy, daddy, " Hermione said and rose from the couch, her parents hugged her together and placed each one hand on her belly.

"Be careful poppet, and take care of my little grandchildren in there," Edward smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I will daddy, I promise. Arthur Weasley is waiting for you in Ron's wedding, they all be really glad to see you." Hermione smiled and her parents nodded.

Hermione returned back in her house, some noises were heard from upstairs, "Harry! Are you upstairs!?" Hermione shouted but none responded, she grapped her wand in the same moment, but before sneaked upstairs, a sweated and breathless Harry ran down the stairs and smiled at her.

"Hello baby," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Hello honey… what were you doing? Why you are so sweated?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Uhmm I was preparing something, but I should have the time for a shower," Harry said and took his wand out, pointed to him mumbled a spell and his hair became dry and messy again, his clothes dried themselves and he was good as new, with the same smile on his face.

"Sweetheart are you sure you alright?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

"Yeah I am, come on I want to show you something," Harry said and pulled her gently with him, when they went upstairs, Harry turned to Hermione again, "I want you to close your eyes." He said smiling.

"OK," Hermione said smiling as well, Harry drove her out of a room, opened the door and led her inside, Hermione moved in and stopped. "Can I open them now?" she asked excited.

"Yeah I think you can," Harry said smiling.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped, all the furniture they had ordered some days before were now ready and in the places they would be, the two cots close to the two big windows, one in the pink and the other in the light blue side of the room, many fluffy toys were around, and all the other furniture they had asked for, that which made Hermione really happy were two rocking chairs, each close to a cot, for her and Harry, for be close to their little babies.

"Oh my God, Harry, this is … this is great." Hermione said and hugged him.

"You like it 'Mione?" Harry asked as pulled a bit away and started stroking her back and her hair.

"I don't just like it, I love it." Hermione said and gave him a deep kiss.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her to the closer rocking chair, in the pink side, he sat first and put her on his laps, he smiled at her and started stroking her belly which wasn't small like some days before, Hermione's four months belly was already visible and giving her a great sense of beauty, the beauty of motherhood.

"You are more beautiful than ever." Harry said and kissed her.

Hermione responded to the kiss, they pulled away a few moments after for oxygen, Hermione laid her body on Harry's, she arrested her head to his neck. Harry started moving back and forward, moving Hermione with him, she started falling asleep and he just watched her, she was so beautiful, the girl who knew for fifteen years now was there, with him, expecting his children, being married with him, three years had gone since the day he asked her, in front of his parents graves, in the place the Battle had taken place.

_FLASHBACK – at Godrig's Hollow's graveyard – almost three and half years ago (April 2004)_

Harry was standing if front of them, wound in his coat, he didn't know for how long, maybe minutes, maybe hours, he needed to visit them, to let some flowers to them, to showed them he was still there, three and half years had melted away, since he had defeated Voldemort, in the same place he was standing now. In front of Voldemort's parents' graves he had reborn, in front of Harry's parents' graves Harry had killed him. The last years were hard for Harry, everyone wanted to be close to him, people who had blamed him, people who had lied, made fan or even tried hurt him, everyone was trying be close to the Chosen One now for show to the rest, that they were something more, Harry couldn't bare that, he had became an Auror as he always wanted, Hermione was an Auror too, next to him, _with_ him. She had broken up with Ron some months before, his best mate wasn't talking to him because of that and Harry couldn't blamed him, Hermione was with him the last six months, her presence, her touch, her voice, her…self, and his job as an Auror were the only things were keeping him alive. Harry lowered his body and fell on his knees close to his mother's grave, hot tears started running down his cheeks, he let a little lily close to her grave.

"I never met you mom, I just have some pictures of you and dad for remind me how your faces were, the only time you talked to me was the night your murderer reborn… God, I miss both of you so much. I wish you could be here, with me, _for_ me, with dad, for help me, to take me away from all this shit I'm living in, at least I have Hermione with me, this is the only good thing is happening to me; you know. She is always there, for me, in the nights, when my nightmares are driving me crazy, she is there, for hug me, for kiss me for make me forget with her only sweet, special way… she split up with Ron for me almost a year ago, she pulled away from all the Weasleys for me, her only friends… for me… she is the only person who really loves me, the only person who really cares…" Harry said and smiled and cried at the same time. A hand touched his shoulder, and a soft voice heard to his ear.

"I'm here for you my love." Hermione whispered and fell on her knees too, both of them stood there in silence for some long minutes, Harry broke it first.

"'Mione thank you for everything." Harry said and whipped some tears.

"Harry please, don't, you know how much I love you." Hermione said and hugged him.

Harry hugged her tighter, he didn't want to let her, he didn't want to lose her, he wanted to be with her forever, almost four years had gone, had wasted, he didn't want to lose any other time, he let her go after the Battle, but she returned, Harry rose his body and led her do the same with him.

"I know a graveyard isn't the most romantic place, but my parents are here, and I want to do that in front of them." Harry said and hugged her, then pulled away and looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes were full of confusion, sadness, pain and thank Gods, full of love for him. He took a little box out of a pocket of his coat and opened it, took the ring from inside and took her hand as well.

"That was my mother's, I had stole it from my aunt some years ago, I knew it was my mom's, Petunia had said it once to Vernon, anyway, if you accept this ring and say yes to a question I have for you, you'll make me the most happy man in this dark world. Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry asked and looked at her.

Big tears were already running her cheeks, "Yes Harry, Yes I will," Hermione smiled and moved her hand for place the ring on her finger, then looked at it for awhile and hugged Harry really tight. "I love you so much Harry." Hermione said between her tears of joy.

"I love you too Hermione, you are the onlyone I love so much." Harry said and smiled.

_Six months after. Out of a chapel near to north London (October2004)_

The people in the yard of the beautiful little chapel were ready, many flowers and ribbons were placed in the best places of the small yard, many chairs were placed close to each other, all the Weasleys (except Ginny) , the Grangers, Aurors and some more friends had already sat and waited, Harry, Arthur, Bill, Ron and Remus had already made spells for kept the people from the press away, that was a family moment, Harry was waiting, the weather, even for October was great that evening, Remus was standing next to the groom.

"I'm so proud of you Harry, James and Lilly would be proud too, Sirius the same," Remus said and looked at Harry who was really nervous and happy at the same time, Harry looked back at his best man and smiled.

"Thank you Remus, I know they would, and I know they would be happy for my choice," Harry said and smiled. Remus smiled back and pointed somewhere behind of Harry, the wedding march started and Harry turned, and gasped, Christina and Sofia, the two years old paranymphs were strewing rose petals and behind them, Hermione was coming toward to him, followed by her father, she was like a goddess, a beautiful wedding dress was hugging her body, toning the best parts of it, a cute knot was keeping her silken hair and placing them on her one shoulder, but that made Harry's breath cut was her smile, she was so beautiful, no, she was perfect, more than perfect and she was going to be his wife. Hermione and her father went in front of him.

"Take care of my only diamont Harry, will you?" Edward asked and looked back at his child.

"Of course I will Edward, with my life," Harry said smiling.

Edward handed his daughter's hand to Harry's and smiled at her for once more, then Hermione turned and faced Harry, she smiled at him taking his breath away once more and then both of them turned to priest's side. He asked if someone argued to this wedding and Harry's heart beat faster at the thought of Ron standing up and screaming but nothing happened, Ron was sat between Patma Patil (his girlfriend) and his mother, who couldn't stop crying from joy, Harry and Hermione were more than Ron's friends were parts of her family since years ago. Some minutes after, the priest finally said, " You may kiss the bride.". Harry turned for face his _wife, _and shared a deep kiss with the love of his life. They pulled a bit away and everyone started clapping, before Both of them apparated for pick up their suitcases and apparated again for their honeymoon in France, Hermione threw her bouquet and Luna cached it. Then they both apparated for spend their first, sweet days as married couple.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Hermione opened her eyes, sun had already set, Harry didn't know for how long both of them were in their babies' bedroom, Hermione, lost in her sweet dreams and Harry lost in his sweet memories. They both stood there without talking, just looking at each other's eyes. Harry's hands were on her back and on her belly, stroking his wife's body, Hermione's arms were crossed in front of her chest, Harry kept stroking her belly when his heart stopped, Hermione rose her body a bit, breathless, they both looked at each other with their eyes wide-opened.

"Did they just..?" Harry started but he gasped again, he felt another small kick on his palm.

"Oh my God, they are both moving, this is the first time they are!" Hermione whispered and tried felt her babies again, two more kicks, stronger than before hit Harry's palm.

"Oh Merlin! This kick is our baby's," Harry said still socked. Hermione sat on his laps with her back on his chest allowing to his both hands touching two deferent sides, some moments after two kicks from both deferent sides of her belly were easily noticed.

"Our babies are moving, it's so nice," Hermione said and let her head arrested on his neck. Harry couldn't believe it, his children's first movements, they were bigger, stronger, able to make their parents' hearts stopped beating, but most of all they were his and Hermione's children.

* * *

_**Please R&R and I will update :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Weasley Lovegood Wedding

_Thanks very much for your reviews :). Please review again. I hope the whole flashbacks thing isn't too silly or making you tired, i'm just trying show you what happened before. :) I will update when the reviews will be 25, I just want to show to my mom how much you like the story so please review again. :)_

**_

* * *

-Chapter 8 – The Weasley - Lovegood Wedding_**

The Burrow was full of people, family members from both sides, Weasleys and Lovegoods, red heads and blonde people were around, talking, laughing, whispering and gossiping. Harry and Hermione were from the first who arrived, Hermione was with Moly, Fluer and some Luna's cousins in Moly's bedroom helping Luna with her wedding dress and her veil, her make up and her hair.

Harry, Bill (Ron's best man), Remus, Arthur, Fred, George and some more family members were helping Ron with his wedding robes.

"Bloody Hell, I can't breath in this costume," Ron said and tried took a deep breath in his new but a bit small wedding robes.

"Come on Ron, just relax," Harry smiled and tried helped him.

"You are talking because you are not in my shoes," Ron said and turned to the mirror for looked at him self.

"Well I have been in your shoes and it wasn't that bad." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Come on son, you have to wait for Luna, not her waiting for you." Arthur smiled.

Everyone took their seats, Hermione and Harry sat next to Fred and George, in the groom's side, Ron was standing in front of them, trying took some breaths with Bill next to him trying made him relax. Moly was crying three seats away from them. Ginny wasn't in the wedding, nor Harry or Hermione had asked if the Weasleys had invited her but Nevile was there with them.

The wedding march started Christina and Sofia started their way between the guests with their little baskets full of flowers (like in Harry's and Hermione's wedding three years before), Luna was following them with her father on her side.

Marcus Lovegood was looking so proud of his daughter, he talked for some moments to Ron and then handed his child to him. The ritual started, Moly couldn't stopped crying, Luna was really beautiful in her wedding dress, her belly was visible now through it, her long hair were brilliant in a cute pony tail. Harry looked at Hermione, remembering their wedding, how beautiful she was, how nervous he was, Hermione's eyes were full of tears, her belly was much more visible now she was sat down on the chair, Harry lowered him self, kissed her neck and stroked her belly for calmed her down, he hugged her shoulders and she lowered as much as she could for be closer to him. The ritual finished with the classic bride's kiss from Ron and the clapping from the guests, the party after the marriage kept allot, Ron and Luna didn't leave immediately, Luna was dancing with her father when Ron approached Harry and Hermione in the Weasleys' table.

"So the golden trio is having the next generation." Ron smiled at both of his best friends.

"Yes, we were three, they are going to be three as well." Hermione smiled at him.

"I just came here for tell you to both of you… thank you guys for be here, even after our problems, and the wars, and the dragons, dementors and all those bloody crazy things, you are still here, in my life." Ron said and become more red than he already been from the beginning of the day. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. The day Ron forgave and became friend with them again was one of the most happy days in both of them lives.

_FLASHBACK - In Harry's flat - three and half years ago.(April 2004)_

Harry and Hermione had returned in Harry's flat, a day before Harry had proposed to Hermione to married him, they both were sleeping half-naked in Harry's bedroom when the doorbell rung.

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled and shook his arm a bit.

"It's not for me…" Harry mumbled.

"We're in your house, someone may looking for you.." Hermione said and shook his arm harder, the doorbell rung again.

"Oh my… OK, I'll kill him and I'll be back, wait," Harry said and searched for his glasses, woke up and picked up some clothes, fallen on the floor in his way from the living room to his bedroom, he released he was only in his t-shirt so he gripped his boxers and put them up. He opened the door and froze, Ron was standing there, nervous and panicked, he forced a smile, Harry did the same.

"Uhmm Hi; you want to come in?" Harry asked.

"Uhmmm yeah—hi," Ron answered and stepped inside the flat, and released Hermione must lived with Harry already, many books were around, a picture of them on a table, her purse on the couch, and her perfume around the room.

"Uhmmm would you like some coffee?" Harry asked without knowing what else to say or do.

"Uhmmm yeah it sounds good," Ron smiled.

"OK, hang on," Harry said and walked to the kitchen, Hermione came out of the room, dressed in her dark blue gown, her hair bushy all around her, she gasped at Ron's sight.

"Uhmmm hello Hermione," Ron smiled at her, they have months to saw each other.

"Hello Ron, how are you?" Hermione asked steel away from him.

"Fine, what about you?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine thank you, where's Harry?" Hermione asked and scared a bit calling his name in front of Ron.

"He's in the kitchen making coffee." Ron answered.

"I'll be right back, don't leave," Hermione said and walked fast to the kitchen. She opened the door and looked at Harry which was making the coffee.

"What you think he's want?" Hermione asked panicked.

"I don't know, I hope not to kill me," Harry said.

" Harry it's not funny, you have already fight once, I can't stand that twice," Hermione mumbled, Harry took her hands in his and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing will happen this time, I promise," Harry smiled and kissed her finger and the ring had gave to her a day before. Ron stood up in the doorway, they both looked at him and got a bit apart.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Ron said.

The trio sat in the living room again and Harry and Hermione were waiting his reactions, Ron looked a bit in his cup with coffee and then straight at them.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Both Harry and Hermione froze, "You have nothing to be sorry about Ron," Hermione said and lowered her head.

"No I'm sorry for made you feel bad when we were together, for hit you, Harry, for my behavior the last months, for everything I did." Ron said.

"We're sorry too Ron," Harry said and didn't lower his head, "Sorry for made you feel the third one, sorry for betray you, sorry for can't control some things." Harry said and took Hermione's hand in his once more.

"You can't control love…" Ron said and the couple smiled. "And you two are so much in love as I can see, the rest of the family has missed you so much, Ginny not so much… but mom was really sad about our split up Hermione, but she wants to see both of you again, even without Ginny and me with you two, you're part of the family." Ron smiled.

"A family we hurt," Hermione said with her head still lowered, tears were running down her cheeks, Harry hugged her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"That's in past, you are with us again, I'm with Padma now, she is working at the Ministry again and I started dating with her." Ron said and smiled.

"That's great," Harry said and smiled back.

"So… we are OK?" Hermione asked and looked at Ron with her crying eyes.

"It'll take some time but I think yes we are." Ron smiled and stood up, the other two followed.

"I have to go, the Ministry is getting crazy the last days and I have to go." Ron smiled.

"Come and visit us anytime, we are here," Harry said, and Ron noticed the ring in Hermione's hand.

"I see, that's good guys," Ron smiled and apparated.

"That means he is back with us as a friend?" Hermione asked.

"I think we have the best friend we could ever ask for." Harry said proud and happy for his best mate.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Mate, we have been through many things indeed, we were apart for awhile, but we are still the best friends, that's the point, we are here." Harry smiled at Ron who smiled back.

"Ronald, I was just wondering… where is Ginny, Nevile is here but he is alone…" Hermione asked a bit scared.

"I'm over here," Ginny's voice heard and the trio turned for looked at her, she was standing close to them, many other guests have seen her and was still watching her.

"I told you to not come back if you haven't take the right choices…" Ron said angry.

"I did Ronald, I'm not with Draco anymore, I decide to stay with my family, friends and Nevile of course." Ginny said and smiled.

Ron looked at her for awhile, Harry was ready if it needs to, to jumped on him for stopped him from hurting her, but Ron pulled his sister in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much sis," Ron said.

"I know Ron, I missed you all," Ginny said. The song which Luna and her father were dancing was close to finish so Ron let Ginny with Hermione and Harry.

"I know you are mad at me guys, but it's really over," Ginny said and smiled at both of them.

"We know and understand Gin," Harry said and smiled at her.

"Come on, please seat with us, we have almost a month to see you or learn news about you." Hermione smiled.

"I'd like to go and seat next to Nevile, I just wanted to tell you something with Ron a bit away, this is his day, I don't want to spoil it." Ginny said.

"Oh, OK, we are listening," Harry said.

"I had a huge fight with Draco, we broke up after that, he is furious and feels betrayed, he is able for anything so please try be careful.

"What do you mean? Do you know if he plans something against us?" Hermione asked worried.

"I don't know Hermione, I really don't, just be careful." Ginny said but didn't have the time to continue cause of her mother's bones smashing hug.

Hermione was really nervous after that, Harry was trying calmed her.

"Please honey, calm down, I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you or to our babies, please take it easy, Ginny just noticed something." Harry said, he was trying calmed Hermione and his self at the same time.

"I know, I just… please keep him away from us." Hermione said, that was the first time, Hermione, the girl power witch and strong Auror was pleading someone else for protected her.

"I'm here baby, you have nothing to be afraid of." Harry smiled and kissed her.

* * *

_So what you think? Please R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10 Life & Death

_**OK, these alerts weren't working... again:-/, something really bad happened to my life and family and i wasn't able to be in net, anyway today is my birthday so I have a little time for update, PLEASE R&R as a birthday present to me, thanks allot for the previous reviews :)**_

_**

* * *

- Chapter 9 – Life & Death**_

Two months had gone since Ron's wedding, Harry and Hermione were really careful about Malfoy's movements, nothing was wrong. Hermione was really nervous these months about Ginny's warning, she could felt that something terrible was about to happen. Harry couldn't relaxed her, she wasn't coming out of their house anymore, her eight months belly was keeping her pinned in couches, armchairs or bed. Jane (her mother), Moly and Luna were visiting her as much as they could, Harry had to be away in work for many hours per day, madame Pomfrey was visiting Hermione too for her practice, they had decide the labor would happening in home, with madame Pmofrey and Minerva for help Hermione deliver both babies. Hermione was really scared about the labor too, Moly was comforting her and explaining to her as much as she could manage to, but Hermione was still upset about everything. That was affecting the babies too, they were moving and kicking all the time and making their mother felling worst every passing day.

It was Sunday morning, Harry had the weekend off, he hadn't came in any contact with Aurors' office since Friday afternoon and he was really happy about it, he needed to relax and he liked he could do it with Hermione, he had woke up first and made breakfast for Hermione, she was still sleeping, Harry was ready to took the salver upstairs to his wife when the owl with Daily Prophet started hitting the glass of the kitchen's window. Harry opened the window, took the newspaper and paid the owl, he gave a look at the front page, ready to take the newspaper upstairs too and froze.

_**NEW ESCAPEMENT FROM AZKABAN!**_

_**THE REMAINING**_ _**8 DEATH EATERS ESCAPED THE FIRST HOURS TODAY,**_

_**4 DEMENTORS ARE WITH THEM! **_

The front page had eight pictures of the Death Eaters and a prologue above them, all the Death Eaters' pictures must be after Voldemort's fell, Harry could recognized some of the wounds on their faces which Harry had made to them.

_Draco Malfoy, which had been free __since two years ago, after six years in Azkaban helped to escaped from it, his aunt and uncle Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, plus six more Death Eaters, Nott, Rabastan Lestrange, Greyback, Goyle and Jugson. WARNING there are four dementors with them. _

_Aurors are trying locate the six wizards and the dementors, elves, trolls and other creatures are helping. _

_**WARNING **__the Death Eaters must have some plan. In almost a month there is the ninth anniversary of Voldemort's fell from Harry Potter. Ministry can't explain how this happened again, the first time was with Sirius Black, almost twelve years ago and a year after many of them escaped for first time and recaptured after Voldemort's fell nine years ago. _

"_They are planning something for sure, is crazy that Malfoy found ways for communicated and made plans with them again, the dementors which are with them are trying find their kind of 'food' for sure, this is the reason they followed them." A source from the Ministry said early today, The Minister of Magic haven't ma__de some comment yet. _

Another owl came and started hitting the glass, Harry opened the window, took the letter and started reading it.

_Harry,_

_The Death Eaters and the Dementors have probably you and Hermione as target, we are close to the anniversary and they may be wanting having their revenge, Malfoy have already informed them about Hermione's pregnancy for sure, please try be clamed and protect both of you, Hermione is really fragile right now, Nymphadora, Minerva, Bill, Fleur, Moly, Arthur, Ron and I will come for help and protect you as fast as we can, there is chaos in the Minisrty, Hogwarts and Diagon Aley, Aurors will come and try protect your house as fast as is possible, until then, keep your eyes open and be ready for anything, we'll all be there in afternoon._

_Lupin _

Harry couldn't believe it, he had to tell about it to Hermione, but how? She was nervous in the idea about it. He heard steps and tried hid the newspapers and the letter, Hermione came down in the kitchen, he turned and hugged her, her belly was pressing his body, he lowered and kissed her belly and then her lips.

"What did you try to hide from me?" Hermione asked, and he froze.

"Nothing baby, " Harry said and tried pulled her away but she graped the newspaper and looked at the front page, she paled. Tears appeared in her eyes. She started shaking.

"This is not true," she whispered, Harry hugged her and tried calmed her down.

"Hermione nothing will happen to you, or to our children, I promise." Harry said and started stroking her hair, she hadn't stop crying, she couldn't stop.

"They will attack, they know they can do it now, Harry, I beg you, don't let them hurt the babies," Hermione whispered desperately.

"I won't 'Mione, I'm here," Harry said and pulled her a bit away for looked at her. She saw the letter and picked it up, read it and a new horror sock hit her.

"They already believe we are a target," Hermione said and trebled worst.

"'Mione, look at me," Harry said and made her look at his face. "We are both Aurors, we know how to protect our selves. None will touch you or the babies, as I'm here, none will touch you, I swear I'll give my life for protect you and the kids." Harry said and hugged her again.

The next hours were really tensed, Harry and Hermione were sating in the living room, with their wands at the ready, they didn't talked allot, they were sating next to each other, hugged and just waiting. They ate something for lunch without really wanted to. Lupin and Tonks apparated first, Harry was ready to hex them but he released that they weren't enemies in time. Hermione was really anxious, Tonks tried calmed her, Moly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill and Ron came together, one after the other through the fireplace.

"Don't worry my dear, everything will be fine," Moly said and hugged Hermione who was trying relax on the couch.

"Don't worry mate, everything is fine," Ron said and tried calmed Harry who was standing close to a window.

"I don't care about me, if they attacked to Hermione I'll kill them all, I swear I do," Harry whispered between his teeth.

"Then, you'll not be alone I can promise that," Ron said and put a hand on Harry's shoulder for made him sure he was there as well.

Minerva came last, "I'm so sorry, I'm late but I had to answer to so many letters from worried parents," Minerva said and approached Hermione.

"How are you Hermione?" Minerva asked worried.

"Not good, I'm scared," Hermione almost whispered.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Minerva smiled at her.

All of them sat down and stood steel in silence for long, then they started talking about the possible attack and how they would cover the entire house.

"If they will apparate upstairs, we will hear their footsteps, the dementors will hit here, downstairs, I have the stronger patronus so I'll try hit them. Tonks, Bellatrix is your cousin, can you recognize her even under her hood?" Harry asked.

"Yes I can, the most fragile of all is you, Hermione, I think the best is to stay somewhere close to the fireplace for have the time to leave if someone attacks to you." Tonks said. Hermione just nodded and touched her belly, she scowled.

"'Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Nothing, I'm nervous, they're moving… that's the rule…" Hermione said and tried calmed her self.

"If you really have to leave by risking so much the best place is the school," Minerva said.

"We need a plan fow the option of them blocking the fiweplace thwough spells." Fleur said.

"This will be the worst thing, but I think they are not able to think so much, they will not have the time to act like that, they will only try to attack and leave, there are Aurors outside, just three but they are our first defense, we need to hit them straightly, I'm sure the dementors will be in front of them and not mixed with them." Harry said and looked at Hermione who was sweated and trying took deep breaths.

"'Mione, you are paled," Harry said and everyone looked at her.

"I'm fine, I'm just hurting a bit," Hermione answered.

"I think you should lay down, upstairs, this is to much for you" Moly said and started massaging her shoulders.

"Only if it's really necessary, she needs to be close to the fireplace and ready to live," Ron said and looked at his best friends. Harry was really worried about her.

"The necessary is to keep Hermione's babies saved and she needs to be calmed, and laid down," Moly said.

"She will be upstairs as a last option," Tonks said.

"We need a plan for an attack from the back side of the house." Remus said.

Everyone had started being nervous and was talking about random things and plans. An hour had gone.

"No we have to fight the dementors first, when you are fighting you can't have good memories in your mind." Tonks said.

"I can, and I will hit the dementors first for don't be around. They will be here for give their kisses and not just visit us." Harry said.

"We need to destroy their wands. I read in Daily Prophet that they still have some of Olivander's wands after all these years, hidden, we need to find ways to stop them before approached Hermione and blocked our exits." Arthur said.

"We need to be ready, I think they will hit close to midnight." Tonks said.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered in panic, but none noticed her.

"Or in the dawn. When we'll be tired." Moly said.

"We should call more Aurors, Hagrid will inform us if something happens in school." Minerva said.

"Harry…" Hermione repeated a bit louder but the rest were talking louder than her.

"Fred and George are protecting the Burrow…" Arthur said.

"But they are ready to appareat here any time we need them, they are looking at our family clock all the time, they'll be here if they see me, Arthur, Ron and Bill in "danger", so we'll have much more protection." Moly said.

"We should buy the same clock." Lupin said.

"Yeah it's really useful." Ron smiled.

"HARRY!..." Hermione screamed this time and everyone looked at her, she was sweated and trying took deep breathes again. Harry ran across the room and sat next to her.

"What is it honey? What's wrong?" Harry asked worried and looked at her body, there was liquid on the carpet.

"Ha-Harry, I think it's the time," Hermione whispered and looked at him in horror.

"This is—it's too early darling." Minerva whispered.

"Oh Merlin! The panic is the problem, we need Poppy," Moly shouted.

"She is- she is right, the labor started-- because I'm panicked." Hermione said and tried calmed but the first contracture hit her and she screamed in pain, Harry was socked, his mind started working again after some moments, he touched her belly, it was harder than usual.

"We- we need to led her upstairs, you can't stay here baby," Harry said and woke up first, he lifted her in his arms, and started waking, everyone was still paralyzed.

"Poppy, we need Poppy, I'll bring her," Minerva said and left through the fireplace.

"Fleur, we need towels, hot water and babies' clothes, come on follow me," Moly said to her daughter-in-law.

"We need to protect the hous—" Remus started but another scream from upstairs cut him.

Minerva was back with Madame Pomfrey after a few minutes, they had took with them many potions. They both went upstairs, Moly, Fleur, Tonks and Harry were already with Hermione, she was laid on the bed, taking breathes, Harry was sated next to her, his arm was supporting her back and the other was ready to broke cause of Hermione's handgrip, he didn't complained, Hermione was paled with her head a bit lowered close to Harry's body, she smiled weakly when she saw Madame Pomfrey coming in the bedroom.

"I though, you lost your- way," Hermione said angry.

"No, no honey we are here," Poppy said and smiled really calmed.

"Are they in danger?" Moly asked.

"No no, for twins, no it's normal, but Hermione, you need to relax, " Madame Pomfrey said, she checked Hermione, "You have time, you need to wait," she said after some moments.

"I'm not ready… I need time, much time," Hermione whispered in panic.

"You'll be fine baby, you're so strong." Harry said and kissed her sweated forehead.

"Harry you want to be here? If you think you can't handle it, is better to go out." Moly said.

Harry looked at Hermione, her gaze was pleaded him to stay with her, but it wasn't necessary, he wanted to stay with her anyway. "Of course I'll stay." Harry smiled at her.

"OK, every how many minutes she has contractures?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Six,"

"Five,"

"Seven,"

"Four," Hermione managed to say and looked angry at everyone around her.

"OK, you need to be calmed, remember the book I—" Madame Pomfrey started but Hermione started screaming as well, Harry started whispering how beautiful, strong, clever, cute and good she is for comforted her. Tonks was ready to faint so she left the room in panic.

"OK, that – was – really strong." Hermione whispered after her screams.

"Fleur, please close the door, the men downstairs must be socked." Moly said.

An hour had gone, Hermione was screaming really often, Harry's hand had paralyzed.

"I- I can't anymore, why they are just not coming out of me..." Hermione said exhausted. "This pain is… I feel like I'm dying Harry," she whispered while tears leaked out of her eyes. He felt horrible knowing she was in so much pain and wasn't able to do anything to help her.

Madame Pomfrey checked her again, pointed to Minerva and Moly and then smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"Honey you are ready." Moly said.

"OK Hermione, you need to hold your breath and push as hard as you can, the first baby is ready to come," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry smiled at Hermione, took a towel and wiped her forehead, "OK baby, you can do it, when the pain comes, just push." Harry said and he started shaking a bit.

"OK- I will," Hermione said scared. When she felt pain she started pushing really hard, she screamed and rose her body a bit in effort. Then she lowered her body back again.

"OK, we are really close, the head is out, just one or two pushes more and the first baby is out," Minerva said.

"Oh My—it's hurting so much," Hermione said and started crying again.

"It's OK baby, you're doing it very well, just one more time and the baby will be here." Harry said and kissed her forehead. He rose from behind her and sat closer to her belly, still keeping her hand. She squeezed it again and started pushing and screaming once more.

"He's out!" Madame Pomfrey said before Hermione stopped screaming a baby cry started hearing after it. Harry looked at her hands, a small baby was there, with black hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, crying.

"Harry, you can cut the cord," Minerva said and pointed to him a scissors, Harry took it with trembling hands and cut the cord between his son and Hermione, Moly pulled the baby in a towel and gave it to Hermione, Harry sat next to her again.

"He is so beautiful," Harry whispered, tears were running down their cheeks. "He looks like you," Hermione said and kissed his cheek. "He has your eyes." Harry smiled and cried at the same time, the baby was calmer and was watching Hermione, she smiled at him but another contracture made her screamed again, they all had forgot there was another baby on the way. Harry took his son and handed him to Fleur for cleaned him up, he returned to Hermione's side.

"I hope Lilly will be smaller, " Hermione said and tried breath.

"Hermione, with the next pain…" Minerva said.

"Yeah, I know what I have to do," Hermione gasped.

After some minutes Hermione started pushing again, the head of the baby was out, Hermione was gasping for air.

"Harry, promise me everything will be fine," Hermione almost screamed.

"I promise baby, just one, final push and our little girl will be here," Harry smiled at her.

Hermione started pushing again, after some screams and moments the second baby was out, a beautiful, brown hair and chocolate brown eyed baby girl was crying, Harry cut the cord like before, Moly put the baby in a towel and handed the little girl to her mom, Hermione lowered her body and took the baby I her arms.

"She looks like you, she is so beautiful, your baby version," Harry said and stroked his daughter's little head, "She is so beautiful," Hermione smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"They look exactly like you." Minerva said with tears on her cheeks.

Madame Pomfrey made some spells to Hermione and covered her with warm blankets. Fleur took Lilly for awhile and Moly brought little James back to his parents, some minutes after Lilly was in Harry's hands.

"Lets let them a bit alone." Minerva said and the four women came out of the room, Hermione was laid on the bed with her son on her chest. Harry was sat next to her with their little baby girl in his hug.

"Thank you," Harry said and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"I love you," Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"I love you too honey, and thanks you everything, for being here, for comfort me, forgive me, help me and love me." Harry said and looked at their son.

"Minerva is right, they really look like us." Harry smiled.

"Yes, they do," Hermione smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"Are you still hurting?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes, but not like before, the pain is the last thing I care about," she said and rose her body a bit for look at her daughter. She started crying.

"What you think she needs?" Harry asked nervous.

"The obvious… after eight months in a belly the first think I wanted would be milk." Hermione smiled.

Harry woke up, put Lilly in her cot, then took James from Hermione and put him in his cot as well, helped Hermione sat on the bed, then brought Lilly in Hermione's hug, took James in his hug and started watching Hermione, she unbutton her shirt – there was a small scar there between her breasts, "gift" from Dolohov when he had cursed her years ago in the Ministry of Magic in their fight for the prophesy- and brought her baby close to her breast, Lilly found her mom's breast and started drinking her milk. That was another great experience for Harry, watching his love and their baby in that moment was so pure and beautiful, James started screaming as well. Lilly finished her first dinner and Hermione handed her to Harry as he was handing her their son, the baby boy started drinking his milk from the other breast of Hermione's. After some minutes both babies were laid and ready to sleep in their cots next to the bed which Hermione was laid and Harry sat next to her, stroking her hair and kissing her face.

"You are exhausted love, take a nap, I'm here," Harry whispered.

"Promise me, you'll protect them, not me, them," Hermione whispered as well.

"I promise baby, try sleep, you need to take some rest, you really look exhausted." Harry said and kissed her lips.

"I don't just look, I am," Hermione smiled and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

THUMB

"THEY'RE HERE! EXPELIAMUS!" A scream heard from downstairs and then many spells, things got smashed and then more screams.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Minerva's voice heard.

"GO UPSTAIRS!"

"COVER THE STAIRS!"

Some pops heard out of the bedroom and then new spells, Harry woke up first, Hermione forced her self to do the same.

"A DEMENTOR IS UPSTAIRS!"

"Stay here, I'll cover you." Harry said and took his wand out.

"Harry, the babies..." Hermione whispered, then took both of them in her hug, "Stay here for awhile I need some moments for cast the spell," Hermione said.

"What spell?" Harry asked her quickly.

"The same spell which your mother did for saved you, I need some moments for cast it." Hermione said and started it.

There was a chaos in the rest of the house, screams and spells. Hermione put the babies in the same cot behind her. "OK, if I die they will be protected." Hermione said, Harry didn't have something to say, the door opened widely and Bellatrix with a dementor entered the room. The dementor moved straightly close to them and the babies, the old sense of cold air was around them.

"Here you are, Mudblood, AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix screamed.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry screamed at the same time, the spell pulled the dementor back and the killing curse hit the creature, it fells down dead, its hood came out and the most disgusting face showed up, full of black veins and marks like wounds, Hermione took her wand, Rodolphus and Draco came next to Bellatrix.

"STUPEFY!"

"CRUCIO!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

"EXPELLIARMUS"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"PROTEGO!"

"STUPEFY"

Many bright lights hit the five people after some moments, Hermione was on the floor screaming, Harry was trying stop the pain, Rodolphus was dead from the killing curse and Bellatrix with Draco were close to him, both bleeding.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Bellatrix screamed again but wasn't pointing to Harry or Hermione, but to one of the cots, the curse hit and destroyed the empty cot, two baby cries were still heard in the room, before Bellatrix hit again Harry pointed his wand on her and screamed.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix fell down screaming as Hermione was from Malfoy's wand.

"ACCIO WAND!" Harry screamed and Draco's wand flew and came to his hand, Draco tried grapped Bellatrix's wand but Harry was faster.

"SECTUSEMBRA!" Harry screamed, Draco fell down, there were many deep cuts around his body. Hermione stopped screaming and woke up, Harry helped her stood. Bellatrix was still screaming on the floor, Moly and Arthur came upstairs. Harry and Hermione looked at Bellatrix, Harry made a movement with his wand and the Death Eater stopped screaming, Harry approached her as she was gasping for air and turned around for give him a deathly look, he punched her on the face.

"That was for Sirius!" Harry screamed, he punched her again, "That was for the attack here!" He screamed and punched her for a third time, "And that was for you and your bloody master." Harry was ready to punched her already bleeding face but Hermione whispered something and then she passed out. Harry ran close to her, he lifted in his arms and put her on their bed, she was exhausted, the labor and the curse made her more weak than ever. Harry covered her with a blanket and checked her weak pulse, Moly and Arthur banded the two alive Death Eaters and Moly came closer to Harry, her right arm was bleeding.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yes darling, Fleur and Ron have hit but Poppy is taking care of them, she'll be upstairs for check you, Hermione and the babies." Moly said and repaired the destroyed cot.

"I'm fine, the babies are only scared and tired, Hermione needs help, she is exhausted, that wasn't the first day of my children I wanted to be." Harry whispered.

"I know, but there are so many more to have with them, you both are fine, three Death Eaters are dead, two dementors the same." Moly said.

Madame Pomfrey came upstairs and check Hermione. "She is really tired, I'll give her a strong sleep potion mixed with a strength one, she'll be awake and stronger by tomorrow." She said.

"What about the babies?" Harry asked.

"They are a month earlier but as I saw before they are big and strong enough, I'll give them the same strength potion but in smaller doses, they'll be fine. Your arm is the bigger problem here," Madame Pomfrey smiled her cheek had a big scratch but she didn't do something about it for now.

Many Aurors came some minutes after for capture and take away the Death Eaters, the three dead Death Eaters were Rodolphus, Greyback and Nott, the rest were magically banded, the two dementors were trapped in cages, madame Pomfrey had healed the rest but kept them banded, Harry went closer to Bellatrix, she was unable to talk because of the punches and the curse she had accepted some minutes ago.

"I'll make sure you'll take the kiss in the next days, so go back to your jail and keep thinking that Hermione killed your husband and I made sure that you'll be a dead-alive in sorter then seven days." Harry whispered wildly to her ear. Then he turned to Draco's side.

"I told you, if you tried touch my family you'll be dead, so you'll take the kiss Malfoy, Hermione killed your mother, Ginny ran away, and I'll kill you! That's another promise and _be sure_! I'll keep it!" Harry almost screamed.

"The Mudblood killed my mother and made Ginny turned against me! She deserved a good lesson!" Malfoy screamed and Harry punched him hard.

"Mark my words! My promise stands and I'll do my best for keep it!" Harry screamed and punched him gain before Lupin graped his arms and pulled him away telling him it's not worth it.

The next morning everything was oddly quiet, Tonks, Lupin and Arthur had gone for the Ministry, Moly and Bill had made many spells around the house for keep the press people and the people from the village away from Harry and Hermione. Ron and Fleur were arresting on the couches in the living room, Minerva had left for the school and Harry was upstairs next to his asleep Hermione. She started waking up, Harry took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," she mumbled and smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm OK, where are the children?" she asked more firmly.

"They are here," Harry pointed to the cots next to her and she turned her head, "They are both asleep, Madame Pomfrey said they are healthy." He smiled.

"How are the rest?" Hermione asked worried.

"Everyone is fine honey, the Death Eaters are back in prison, I'll make sure none of them will escapes again." Harry said and started stroking her hair.

"I though, we'll not survive this," Hermione said and looked at the cots again.

"For a moment… I though the same, but then I though that you have told me, I'm not going to get rid of you so easily or soon so I made my self sure everything would be fine." Harry smiled.

"When I saw her pointing her wand at me and casting the killing curse I though I'll never see you or the babies again." Hermione said and a tear ran down her cheek, Harry lowered and kissed her for wiped it.

"Sssh, it's ok honey, both of us are here, our babies are here," he smiled and kissed her lips, "You are so strong, stronger then I though, and I'm so proud of you. And you- you used my mother's spell for protect them." Harry said.

"Of course I did, I knew about this spell since our seventh year, before we destroyed the last Horcuxe, so I used it for be sure, it's still working you know… If one day-- I…" Hermione said.

"Ssh, this day is far away from now, I swear it is, you'll stay here, with me and our beautiful babies and you will be trying calm me when Lilly brings her first boyfriend in house and when I will be screaming and jumping around because James will be the Quidditch team captain in his school team, so, to die soon is out of the question." Harry smiled and shared with her a deep, loving kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_

_PLEASE R&R_


	11. Chapter 11 Jugment

_**Ok this is the next chapter, just a sort one, I will update soon. Please read and review. :)

* * *

**_

- Chapter 10 – Judgment

The house was back to normal, Harry and Hermione had repaired all the damages after the fight, a month had already gone. Luna had gave birth to hers and Ron's son Charlie Arthur Weasley. That day Hermione would return back in track and be back in her work next to Harry, that day would be the day Draco and Bellatrix would be "kissed" as Harry promised to them, four weeks ago, Harry was downstairs in the living room in his Auror robes, Jane Granger appeared through the fireplace, she hugged him and Harry showed her where the babies were. She would be their babysitter for the next days as she was the only woman Hermione trusted that much for left the house and follow her husband in their work, Harry went upstairs as he left his mother-in-law in the living room with her little grandchildren, he stood in the doorway and watched Hermione watching her self in the mirror, she was wearing her Auror robes too, and she was so beautiful, with her hair up in a posh ponytail with some curls escaping and be around her beautiful face.

Harry knew all of Hermione's sides over the years like no other person, friend or parent of hers. The young beautiful woman, the bossy girl, the know-it-all as they called her sometimes, the understanding friend, the good, honest, sensitive, shy soul, the passionate lover, the great mother, the wise and helpful wife and the loyal and clever fighter for a better life of course. But in this costume Hermione had had one more bonus making her picture perfect, she was looking, deferent, strong, untouched by pain, in some special way cruel, and definitely, sexy. She was so beautiful in it, black and dark blue colored robes (like his own) and a wonderful t-shirt with a deep enough V parting her bigger- after –the-labor- breasts and a cute medallion Harry had bought for her years ago between them.

Harry had missed her sight like this, he loved watching her in her dresses (of pregnancy or regular ones), his shirts, her clothes anyway but she was so… hot, yes that was the word, so hot and strong in that costume. Harry could remember her, capturing and torturing evil wizards just as much as it needs for took what she needed to, like locations which victims were locked in. He could remember her grasping his arms and stopping him by torturing sick bastards who didn't say where they had hid four little girls which had raped and tortured. Hermione released Harry's presence by watching his idol in her mirror and turned for look at him pulling him out of his thoughts, she smiled worried at him showing nervous and a bit scared.

"How do I look?" She asked worried.

"You look gorgeous." He answered smiling, he knew all of her sides but that of the innocent, uncertain of her picture girl was one of his favorites, he got closer and pulled her in his hug kissing her lips.

"Do I look too fat? I didn't have time for lost all the weight with the breast feeding and--"

"You look great 'Mione, you don't look fat, you never did actually, the costume looks awesome on you like months before, and honestly, I hadn't release how much I missed you in it…" he smiled and started kissing her neck, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. "I didn't either…" she gasped. Jane Granger was standing on the doorway and cleared her throw smiling for made her presence known by the couple, they both got apart, looked at her and blushed deeply, Jane chuckled.

"It's OK, my dears, I didn't want to disturbed you but I think you need to got to… Azkaban, if I spell it right…" she said smiling, they both looked at each other a bit anxious but then shared big smiles. They never liked be there, their job was to capturing evil people and led them there, not watching their executions, they had used to giving the soon-to-be prisoners in Ministry's people in the Ministry or out of Azkaban if it was really need to brought them back, that would be their second time of watching an execution, the first time was years ago, they weren't Aurors yet but they were victims like this time, then they had watched other D.E.'s "kisses" and they both could tell it wasn't the best thing they ever seen. At least some of their friends would be with them like the first time.

Harry, Hermione and Jane went downstairs, the couple spent some minutes by drinking some coffee and playing with their little children.

"I don't want to leave, and I don't want to go to Azkaban…" Hermione said as she tickled her son's sides making him chuckle.

"I know honey, is hard for you, but first, you need to be back at work, I need you there, Tonks is great for company but I can't kiss or talk to her like I do with you,"

"You better won't," she smiled at him.

"And second, they hit the house, us and the babies, and as "victims" of their actions we have to be there, Lestrange killed Charlie after all…" he said angrily but he felt better as Lily smiled at him.

An hour ago Harry and Hermione were standing in front of a huge building, the weather at Hogsmeade was sunny and a bit cloudy but there… the clouds were grey and black, the storm was close. The couple walked closer and opened the big metal door, there was a room lightening by torches, Harry and Hermione smile at their friends, all the Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin, Neville and some other people from the Ministry and as Harry guessed other people, victims or families of them, wanting to see the end of the criminals. Some Aurors got closer and congratulated the Potters for the arrive of the new generation and asked them random things about the babies, some people were from the Press for cover the event.

Harry and Hermione got closer to their friends some minutes after. The "visitors" would went to the Room of Execution from an empty corridor and stairs which led them on the ninth- and-last floor of the building, the Aurors were getting to that room through a smaller corridor between the cages of the prisoners for checked and be sure for the safety of the building, Dementors were away from the people who started walking through the two deferent corridors, Harry and Hermione started moving through the corridor, the cages in the entire building were full of their "work", many of them started screaming, others just looked up at them with vicious gazes and others tried grapped their clothes for got them closer. Harry and Hermione kept walking through the corridor, not giving a look around them, their faces stuck in front of them, they would gladly hex some of all these people who now were swearing and challenging them but they were professionals and couldn't act like they wanted to…

They finally got in the ninth floor, the rest were already sat down, the Room was full of chairs looking in front, on a small stage, some chairs were there, chains around them, there were small windows around the room, the storm had started, rain and lightenings were raping the roof, Harry and Hermione sat close to their friends, Ron and Luna was next to them and Ginny was sat close to her brother, she was paled and her eyes were full of sadness, anger and pain. Neville was next to her, supporting her thinking of her dead brothers, not knowing the truth, he was there for one reason also, today, one of his parents' torturer would be executed after all these years, his research was finally in a good way and he was sure he would find the solution for help his parents be back to normal in the next months.

Everyone sat down and a small door on the stage opened and dementors brought Draco and Bellatrix inside the room, they didn't look like before, they were paled, angry, paralyzed, they both sat down and the chains banded them tightly on the chairs, Hermione was tensed about that would be happening in less than minutes, Harry took her hand in his and kissed her palm, she squeezed it and smiled at him. An old man came after the prisoners and looked at them, he had a roll of parchment in his hand, he opened it and looked at the seats in front of him.

"Today, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, you will be executed about the following crimes: Use of the Killing, Crusiatus and Imperious Curses many times against people in years between 1970 until 2006, killing many people, been a Death Eater and helping Tom Riddle to his Rise-" he started, Harry looked at the Weasleys, their faces were masks of pain and anger for the woman there, he was sure his face was a mask of those feelings also, she had killed Sirius, her friend, Dolohov had hit Hermione years ago. After some minutes of counting all her crimes the man turned to her and asked.

"Do you have anything to add or protest about?"

Bellatrix looked at him first and then at the rest, "I was and remains proud of my great actions, the only thing I regret is for not killing Potter and his Mudblood, oh and their brats!" she spited out, the people downward started screaming at her but Harry and Hermione didn't say nothing but gave her a smile full of meaning…

Then Draco's turn came and the man started reading again.

"Draco Malfoy, you will be executed about the following crimes, Use of the three Unforgivable Curses over the years, attempt to kill Albus Dumbledore in 1996, and took part in the attack in the Potters' household and use of the Crusiatus Curse on Hermione Jane Granger Potter, Auror and mother of two kids." The man said. "Do you have to add or protest about something?"

"Just two things, I'm sorry, Potter, Granger, Black was right, when you are a Death Eater, you can't stop be…. And to you Ginny, I loved you very much." He said looking his lap.

Everyone looked at first on Harry and Hermione and then at Ginny, she was trebling and crying, her face buried in her hands, Neville was the most surprised of all. They all looked back on the stage, the two dementors got closer to their "meal", Bellatrix started screaming and cursing everyone, Draco stood there, not moving, just waiting, both Dementors got closer and took their hoods up, everyone except Harry and Hermione gasped, this was the fourth time they saw those "faces" (first in third year, then in the first time in this Room and one more time in their own bedroom, four weeks ago.), The heads were grey and brown, black veins were placed all around their scales, they didn't have eyes, they had really small noses and two awful holes as mouths, the first and then the other gripped their victims' necks and got even closer, none was talking in the room, the only thing you could heard was Bellatrix's curses and screams and the deep breaths of the Dementors.

And then… their mouths met and the dementors started sucking, Draco's and Bella's eyes opened widely in pain and agony as their souls got out of their mouths, they stood there for some good minutes and then the dementors pulled back releasing the two D.E., their heads fell back, lifeless, soulless. The Dementors put their hooks back on their heads, the chains released the two bodies and dementors took both of them away, their eyes were empty… but not dead-empty, none could explain how that "empty" was. Everyone started waking up in silence and getting away of the room, none said goodbye to each other, Hermione and Harry apparated in the Minisrty and there the mood was much deferent, other co-Aurors were waiting for them, for congratulated Hermione as they had done with Harry weeks ago, Hermione and Harry weren't really in the mood so they stood for awhile with their partners and then made the report of the executions and returned home.

Jane was asleep on an armchair when the quiet "pops" heard, babies' cots were next to her, the babies were sleeping peacefully, Harry and Hermione got closer and picked their babies up without waking Jane, they led them upstairs in their bedroom and both sated on the rocking chairs, they didn't talk for awhile, they just stood and rocked their children in their hugs. Then Harry broke the silence.

"So, that was it, it's over." He said simply.

Hermione looked at him smiling, "Yes I think, that was the last one," She smiled.

"No more nightmares," He smiled back.

"Not anymore, from now on, we'll have only good dreams." She said and looked at her family.


	12. Chapter 12 To Our Future

_**I wanted Draco to be abit more human... at the last moment of his life, I'm happy you liked it. :)

* * *

OK I updated really soon, i hope you will review more this time :). **_

_**This chapter has violence so read with your own risk. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**- Chapter 12– **__**To Our Future**_

The house was ready for the little party, two more weeks after the executions, it was like a traditional, every 7th July, that specific day Harry and Hermione were giving a special dinner for "celebrate" their victory against Voldemort, and remembered the people who died in the effort to. Many mails had arrived in their home that morning, from simple people who wanted to show them that they were still remember and thank Harry for the end of the war, from fan clubs for both of them around the Great Britain sending them wishes for them and their babies, from victims' families and from many other people. The guests would started coming in less than an hour, Harry was upstairs getting ready. There were two cots in the living room, Hermione was sitting on a couch close to them and smiling at her children, both babies were dressed up in beautiful light blue for the baby boy and light pink for the little girl clothes, James was ready to sleep but Lilly was watching her mom with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Hermione smiled at her baby and took it in her hug.

"You look like me little princess, that's good, as your daddy keeps saying, you're going to have many boyfriends, quidditch players for sure, like I did…" Hermione smiled at her daughter once more and kissed her forehead. First, Victor (even if they were together just for some months they stood good pen friends after that, until these days), then Ron and then Harry of course. Hermione started stroking her baby's back and thinking what happened to her life all these years, what could happen if that night was going wrong.

_FLASHBACK –__ almost six and half years ago (December 2000)_

Hermione was out of Ron's flat, she could felt her self ready to fell apart but she had to do it, she had to gave an end, an end which should had been given months before, she pushed the doorbell, some moments after a sleepy Ron opened the door.

"Baby; what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"Good evening," she chocked out, "Can I come in?" she asked a bit more firmly this time.

"Yeah, sure, come in," Ron said and stepped away, she entered the flat and he came closer for kissed her but she pulled away.

"Uhmm we need to talk." Hermione said.

Ron looked confused, he knew that may be the end, it was about time, all these months of problems brought both in the edge, treating not only their relationship but their friendship also.

"OK, I'm listening." He said and sat on an armchair. She sat on the couch close to him and looked at the floor.

"Come on Hermione, tell me what's wrong, you said you needed time, I gave it to you, now what?" Ron said and looked at her.

"Ronald," Hermione started kept looking down, "My life changed very much, in a few months I'm passing my tests for be an Auror and I decided to take the control of my life, I—" she stopped and swallowed, then took a deep breath and looked at his eyes, "I want to brake up with you," she almost whispered.

Ron kept looking at her socked, "What? I gave you time, I gave you space, you left this flat, we have some troubles but that doesn…" Ron said more to himself, it was the end but he couldn't let it go without fighting about it.

"Ron it's not matter of space, or time… I just can't stand it anymore…" Hermione almost whispered once more.

"You can't—you can't stand my love? That you're saying?" Ron said louder than before.

"No – no your love, it's not your fault, it's me, I don't know what I want, what I need, it's not you.." she said.

"Well, it's affecting me as well!" He shouted and rose from the armchair, she stood steel.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, but I really can't anymore…" she said again.

"Is there any other man?" he asked straightly, she froze, there was another man indeed but they were friends, best friends, for years, except that night almost four years ago… which they became one for first and last time.

"N—no there is not," she said.

"Layer! Tell me who he is, do I know him? We are together since we were twenty and when we were in Hogwarts! I have the right to know!" he shouted and came closer to her.

"I told you there is no other man!" she said louder, trying made her self believe it too.

"Then why? Huh? Why Hermione?" he screamed and gripped her left arm turning her to look at him.

"Let my arm! There is no other man Ron, let my arm, you're hurting me!" she shouted too and tried pulled her arm away but couldn't.

"I won't if you don't tell me his name, I know there is someone, I can see it in your eyes, not just now, for months, you're away even when we are on the same bed!" he whispered angrily to her.

"Let my arm!" she whispered angry too.

"Give me his name!" he shouted and gripped her other arm as well, and started shaking her painfully, tears were running their faces, "He is the one who did it with for first time isn't he? You're still stuck with him right?" he shouted.

"How dare you?.." she started but he cut her.

"How what? Asking for learn the truth? I though you'd be a virgin but you weren't, you never explained your self! You never said who he was… but now is time to!" he said and shacked her harder, she was crying and gasping for air.

"You- weren't a virgin—either…" she managed to said, trying avoided his question and gasped for air again, her arms started numbing from Ron's power on them.

"YES! And I told you about it! But you… you didn't say a word! Tell me his name! It was Krum right? When you left for months, right?" he shouted again.

"Please let me go…" she pleaded.

"His name! or you're not leaving this bloody flat! It was Krum isn't it?" he shacked her more.

" IT WAS HARRY! IT WAS HIM, A NIGHT BEFORE THE BATTLE! I WAS WITH VICTOR JUST FOR SOME MONTHS BEFORE YOU." she screamed and regretted the same moment.

Ron paled and then became more red than ever could Hermione remembered, he let her arms and pulled away.

"You—you are a liar, Harry; he would never did that to me… he knew I liked you since then," he said paralyzed, disgusted.

"He is your friend, he loves you, I do too, but—we loved each other, I don't know for him anymore,-- but then, we did, and—" Hermione said between sobs.

"SHUT UP!" Ron screamed and came closer to her again, unable to hit or harmed her in any way, he was trebling.

"I'm so sorry Ron, I loved you, I loved him, I know I shouldn't, I'm so sorry.." she started crying hysterically like before.

"You—you…" he tried controlled himself, "You screwed up with him for first time… you lost your virginity from him… FOUR YEARS AGO!... YOU DIDN'T SAY A BLOODY WORD ALL THAT TIME! YOU WERE WITH ME AFTER TWO YEARS BECAUSE YOU WERE TRYING GOT OVER HIM WITH ME? BECAUSE KRUM DIDN'T MAKE IT FOR YOU… WE WERE TOGETHER IN HOGWARTS AND YOU SLEPT WITH HIM… and YOU'RE SORRY…" he screamed.

"I know it's hurting, it's not his fault, I swear, he is not with me anymore… it's not Harry's fault… it's mine." Hermione whispered desperate.

Ron rose his hand but lowered it again without touching her, he came closer to the door and opened it. "Out…" he said, she looked at him.

"Hermione, get out now! As I can still control it." He said scaring calmed.

"Ron, please.."

"GET OUT! NOW!" Ron screamed on the top of his voice, Hermione rose, looked at him, she mumbled she is sorry once more and then disappeared with a pop. The next moment she was out of another apartment, she was crying, couldn't stop her self from trebling, she pushed the doorbell and some moments after an awaken Harry opened the door and gasped.

"Oh good Merlin! 'Mione, what's wrong, what happened?" Harry asked socked of her sight.

"I'm so—sor—sorry for disturbing… I didn't—know where—to go—and I couldn't—return home." She said between gasps and sobs.

"It's ok Hermione come in," he said and made space for her to passed in, she stepped inside and he pulled her in his hug, her head arresting on his chest, she was still crying and gasping.

"You want to talk abo—"

"I broke up with Ron… I couldn't—stand it anymore." Hermione said and kept her head lowered.

"Oh, well it must be in the day, I broke up with Ginny some hours before and as you can see around you, the match took place here…" he said and started stroking her back. She looked around and many things were broken into pieces on the floor.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said and gasped again.

"No 'Mione, don't be, she slapped me and left, I'm fine, but you, on the other hand…" he said and took her coat, exposing the red marks from Ron's hands on her arms.

"What the.. did he hit you or something?" Harry asked and pulled her a bit away for looked at her crying chocolate eyes.

"No no, he just gripped my arms," she said shyly.

"JUST? Look at your arms Hermione. I'll kill him." Harry almost screamed.

"Please Harry, I need you here, and please don't yell. My head is already killing me from sobbing." Hermione said more calmed.

"OK, this is the plan, we are going upstairs, falling both asleep, and tomorrow, we are cleaning the mess here and I'm killing Ron, what you think?" he smiled at her.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded, he led her on his bedroom, taking her shoes and clothes up and gave her a shirt of him, she wore it, he laid first and then she laid in his hug, he was a bit afraid of touching her but he wanted to so much, he wanted to made her his, once more, he had missed her, her sense, her voice their next morning. Even if he had tasted these things just once, he touched her back and started stroking it again, he didn't want to do something more, he was afraid she could scared her, Hermione rose her head and kissed his lips, waiting, he responded after some moments of sock, he kissed her passionately and then they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I did it for you and this is the only thing I don't regret," she whispered and kissed him again, "I hurt him very much and he didn't deserve it, I told him the truth about us but I did it for you and I don't regret it." She said and kissed him.

"So, I lost my best mate but I have the love of my pathetic-until-now life back, I don't regret it either." He smiled at her and made her sweet, desperate love after four cursed years of waiting and thinking that it would never happened again.

Harry woke up first the day after, sun was dawning, he looked at Hermione, her head was arresting on his chest, her bushy hair was all around her, making her more beautiful than she was, she was half laid on the bed and half on his body, her foot between his own feet, just like four years ago, they were just 17 and he had woken up with her, been laid exactly like now, but then he was about to face his worst enemy, not his best friend…

Four years away of each other, the whole famous- pain- recover- confusion thing made them apart for four entire years, making them take the wrong paths, making them say the wrong words, making them think wrong, making them.. be apart as a the couple they always wanted to be and letting them as friends, friends who were in pain when they were watching each other with others beside them.

He started playing with one of her curls, he looked at her brushes on her arms Ron had made them some hours before, Harry felt his blood started boiling inside of him, he hurt her, just because she wanted them to be apart, he had joked about killing him but he really wanted cast him some pain as an answer for those marks on his Hermione's arms, he didn't want to wake her up, he didn't want to do nothing else than stay there and be with her, he didn't know what he had to do, she gave up everything for him, her boyfriend and best friend, his family, her friends, her harmony. She opened her eyes and kissed his chest, rose her head and looked at him, they didn't talk for awhile, they were just looking each other, searching, understanding, so much lost time, so much pain, so much confusion.

"I love you," he chocked out and broke the silence.

"I love you too," Hermione said and he embraced her tighter, wanting to save all that in his mind, four years away from her, after that night, their first-but-thank-Merlin not last one.

"What now?" Hermione made the question Harry didn't know the answer for.

"Being together, away from anyone who doesn't want us like this, just you, and me, it won't be the first time we'll be in our own." Harry answered some moments later. Hermione was ready to talk but the doorbell rung, they looked each other.

"Stay here, I'll open," Harry said and woke up and dressed in his boxers and his t-shirt, Hermione gripped her blouse and her skirt.

Harry opened the door, and without have the time to react Ron punched him straight to his face, Harry's head fell back with his one hand covering his bleeding nose, Ron pushed him and he fell with him on the floor, they both started hitting each other, Hermione run close to them trying stop them, she couldn't pulled none of them away from the other, she finally though about her powers and used her wand, making them apart, they both stood up and she stood between them, their noses were bleeding, (Harry's worst cause it was broken). Ron tried hit Harry again but Hermione covered him and Ron slapped her buy accident, her head fell on her right side and Harry burst on him again while he was in sock by his fault, Hermione tried pulled them apart again and faced Ron, Harry was trying hit Ron again by pushing her without want to, his blood was running down his face and fell on Hermione's hair and blouse.

"For Merlin's sake!!" Hermione screamed breathless.

"We broke up just yesterday and you are here with him already!" Ron shouted and both Hermione and Harry released he had consumed lots of alcohol the last hours.

"Ron please, leave," Hermione said as soft as she could, her cheek was scarlet red.

"Don't even think come back here again!" Harry shouted and Ron tried hit him.

"I won't! It doesn't worth it anyway, don't even think come close to my family!" Ron screamed and tried hit Harry again. He tried too but Hermione rose her hand and stopped them.

"You're a traitor! And you.. you're-are a Mudblood!" Ron screamed, Harry pulled Hermione away without letting her protest again and punched Ron once more breaking his nose as well.

"Say that again for her, and you are dead!" Harry screamed but before hit him again Ron disappeared with a "pop". Harry turned around and looked at Hermione crying and brushing her cheek.

"He hurt you didn't he?" Harry asked as he pulled her in his hug, he just then released he was tasting his blood all this time he was talking, his face, blouse and Hermione's hair and blouse were in his blood too, the pain started appearing and Harry touched his mouth for take the blood away from it.

"You're kidding me? Your nose is broken, who is more in pain?" She said and rose her wand for help him, he was fine after some moments. She started crying heavily in his hug.

"I can't believe he called you like that…" Harry said trying calmed his self and started stroking Hermione's wet from his own blood back and hair.

"He- he was drunk… he didn't mean to…" Hermione said between sobs.

"It's OK, please calm down…" Harry said and kissed her head's top.

"I love you." Hermione whispered.

"I love you too 'Mione, none and nothing did or will change that." Harry said and kissed her scarlet cheek and her trebling lips.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The familiar cry of her son and the sense of her Harry's cologne brought her back to reality. Harry took James in his hug and looked at Hermione.

"Are you alright baby? I talked to you and you were just looking at nowhere… is everything alright?" Harry asked and placed his free hand around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking… things… They're soo beautiful," she smiled and looked at their babies in their arms.

"Oh yeah, they are, more beautiful then I could imagine." Harry smiled and felt his daughter's little head.

"I have anything I wanted, you, these two little miracles, us… And I'm happy we won that night, you deserve so much…" Hermione smiled and kissed him deeply, but get busted by Minerva who came first through the fireplace.

"Hello, oh I'm sorry for disturbing you lovebirds," she smiled, Dobby showed up and she handed him a box with chocolate cake.

"How are the little, future, Head Boy and Girl?" she asked and got closer for hugged Harry and Hermione and for looked at the babies.

"They already are in the list of the school, I checked it later today, that means they are not Squibs, they couldn't of course, you are both powerful but I wanted to be sure." she smiled at them.

One after the other Arthur, Moly, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, Fred and George, Ginny with Nevile, and last Ron and Luna with their son arrived. They all sat in the living room, Christina and Sofia were running around and looking at the three little babies every once in awhile and playing with Crooshanks, Luna and Hermione were talking with Moly about the babies and took advices, the rest were talking about the Quidditch World cup which would happen in almost a month.

"My 'Mione gave me a great gift for Christmas, except the new alarm clock, tickets for the pre and the final match." Harry smiled and the rest of the men started clapping for Hermione's choice. She smiled blushing a bit.

"We'll search for find tickets, we really want to watch it." Arthur said and smiled at his sons and his future-son-in-law.

The women started talking about the new restaurant which would be open in a few days, Parvati and Lavender were the owners of the "Delicious Witches", it would be the only good restaurant in the small village and the two women were really excited as Ginny informed the rest of the women. After almost an hour of random talking Moly, Hermione, Fleur, Luna and Ginny went to the kitchen for prepare the dinner with Winky and Dobby, Minerva was ready to follow but Harry challenged her for another chess match for try beat her this time, she accepted and she won again…

The dinner was served, everyone was around the table and Harry on the head of it, Hermione on his right side, they all ate the delicious meal and started talking again, after some minutes, Harry stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Thank each and everyone of you for coming tonight, one more time, this is a happy day for the rest of the wizarding world, but for us is a day of relief and memory, the rest can't understand how it was in Godric's Hollow graveyard, the rest don't know how is to losing friends or family members just because you didn't have the time to save them. I'm not good at speeches at all, but I want to thank you all for standing by my side all these years, and especially to Ron who was my best mate all these years and made me part of his family and life and.." Harry took Hermione's hand on his, "To you Hermione, you were always there, with me, even when I was bad or cruel or stupid at you, you were always there, and you made me understand how is to love another person with your life, you gave me two wonderful kids and I just wanted to thank you in front of all our friends." He smiled and kissed her, then rose again and took his glass of wine,

"To the memory of the lost people, to us and; to the future." Harry said and all rose their glasses and drunk.

The dinner kept more than three hours, Minerva asked Harry and Hermione to come to Hogwarts before they leave for the World Cup in Scotland for made a security control in the school before the new year, but most of because she was feeling alone in the school at the time of the summer so she wanted to have company, they both accepted and Moly offered to keep the babies, Hermione wasn't sure but Harry forced her a bit to come out and take some fresh air after their babies' birth, so she accepted. It would be great to have some hours or even days in the school, when it's empty, after all those years, ten years… it would be great to be back without the studying, the curious students around and the ultimate evil haunting them...

* * *

**_A/N : I hope you uderstand Hermione's atitude about Harry,Ron and Krum, when a woman is desperate made many mistakes so please don't think she is cheep or something. _**

**_PLease R&R. :)_**


	13. Chapter 13 Love & Pain

_**OK this is the new chapter, it's time for a fight so I think the return in Hogwarts and the meeting with the people there... is the best reason for one fight in the couple's lives.**_

_**I'm watching my stats and i can see you love this story by the hits and your pms, the reviews are less than the beggining but thanks anyway. Check my new one-shots stories as well, there are 4 new ones :).

* * *

**_

Chapter 13, Love and Pain...

Two weeks had melted away since the dinner, and now just a month and a week was away for the pre-finals of the Quidditch World Cup, Harry was really excited about it, the Weasleys were searching for tickets and they were in a good way as Ron said in a letter of his, three days ago, Harry was happy, Hermione would be there, their kids would be there, with them, the Weasleys would be there, it would be a great bunch of Quidditch days.

He and Hermione would move for stay at Hogwarts for a week, they had packed everything, Hermione had changed her mind and Lilly and James would come with them and not with Moly, as Hermione said they were too young for be away from her yet, Harry didn't want to argue, he had tried so much for take these days off of their work and the World Cup's days as well and he didn't want to ruin them with a fight and a bad mood after it, at least Hermione accepted to Dobby and Winky take care of the children as he and Hermione would be around the castle, Hermione and Harry would stay back to their Head Couple tower, they loved that place, they found out for first time their feelings for each other there, even if they didn't showed them. They had the honor of been the Head ones and that was great for both of them so they asked from Minerva to stay back there with their children, even Dobby and Winky were happy for being back and seeing their old friends in the castle's kitchens.

The babies were laying in their cradles close to Harry in the hall, Hermione was upstairs still dressing up, their suitcases were close to the babies' cradles, Harry didn't think and just shout.

"Hermione? Are you coming?! We need to go!" Harry said loudly and his son started screaming and crying, annoyed of his father's high level of voice.

"Damn," Harry whispered and took his little son in his hug, he could never remember to not talk too loud in front of the little Potters, specially the little male one, Hermione walked down the stairs, smiling, she was beautiful in her simple jeans and yellow blouse.

"Well done Potter, next time have him in your arms and use a spell too, and we have talked about it before, no swearing in front of them…" Hermione lectured with her old and not so familiar anymore "know-it-all" tone, she took little James in her hug and smiled at him, stroking his back and whispering how good boy he is.

"At least Lilly isn't getting upset so easily," Harry smiled at his daughter in the cradle.

"Yes because only your son has take your temper's control problem, Lilly is like me so she is going to be calmer than our little boy here," Hermione smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"That's not true, your temper can be worst than mine at times," Harry smiled.

"No, your temper has rose billions of times, you know that." Hermione said and by her tone the chat about it was ended but in a good and happy mood. James was calmed again and Hermione put him back in his cot.

"OK, I'll transfer all of our stuff in our tower through the fireplace, I'll be back and then we can leave together for the castle." Harry said and picked up Hermione's suitcase.

After some minutes and three transfers Harry had sent all of their stuffs in the castle and they were ready to leave the house, the house elves were already in Hogwarts, they spell-protect their house and they started walking down the small and then the main path across the village, many people were watching the happy family walking down the street, they didn't care, they were just them, with their babies, a couple, no, a family.

They crossed the castle's front door and started walking in the grounds, looking around, remember every small, good or bad memory from the seven years they had spent in these grounds, Harry was caring Lilly's cot and he was looking at the Quidditch pitch remembering all those crazy matches, Hermione who was caring her son's cot was looking at the Forbidden forest, remembering all those crazy creatures…

Then they both looked at one thing they never liked seeing in the grounds of Hogwarts, his grave, Dumbledore's grave, they stopped for awhile and looked at it, then looked at each other and shared weak smiles.

"At least his dream came true, plus he is still in the office." Hermione forced some words, Harry nodded, knowing that wasn't enough but knowing that nothing could be changed anyway.

They started walking again, the day was hot and then they released that they were seeing Hogwarts empty for the first time, none except of them were outside, just then a big wodge came out of the woods, Hagrid rose his hand and moved it for welcome them, Hermione and Harry did the same.

"You better go inside, I'll be there soon!" He said loud and moved in his house.

"He must have something dangerous close to him, if he didn't, he would call us in, so lets keep up, the babies must stay away of any possible danger." Hermione said a bit nervous and Harry nodded.

They entered the Entrance Hall and the first person who saw was Filtch, he just nodded and left for the first corridor.

"Thank God, he left," Hermione said relieved.

"It's crazy, he's still alive…" Harry said a bit angry remembering all the detentions had received because of him.

"Harry!..." Hermione looked angry at him.

"What?.. He must be more than 1000 years old. I wouldn't be surprised if he had met the Founders." Harry laughed and Hermione joined him.

"Lets go to the tower and call for Dobby and Winky for take care of the babies and we can go and visit Minerva's office,' Harry said.

"OK, " Hermione answered a bit uneasy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked wanting to help her in the new problem.

"I just don't want to have Dobby and Winky doing it, they should be free, and not taking care of our babies." Hermione said.

Harry took a deep breath, this conversation had taken place thousands times before…

" 'Mione, please, not again…. They want to, let them then, please, not again, we are here for have real fun after all these tough years in our school, please, lets enjoy it." Harry smiled and Hermione nodded smiling.

They put James and Lilly in the tower but stayed for awhile, looking around, it was like even a day had gone, nothing was changed, maybe the furniture were even older but except that, everything was the same, Hermione and Harry sat on their favorite double couch, for the first time they sat and hugged and kissed each other in there, they laughed.

"We lost so much time with our stupid thoughts," Harry said and kissed her again.

"I know, but we are here now, nothing can change that," Hermione said after they broke the kiss.

"I'm happy I'm here, I missed this place, the dorms, the pitch, even the forest and the library." Harry said teasing Hermione about the last two places.

"Well, I missed it too, specially the library…" Hermione smiled and kissed him once more.

"We have to go and visit Minerva, then find out who else is living here during the summer and what Hagrid is planning." Harry said and they both stood up, Harry called Dobby and he showed up with a little pop.

"Dobby is in your servants Mr. Harry Potter sir," The elf said and looked shyly at him.

"Hello Dobby how is yours and Winky's day back at school?" Harry asked smiling.

"Very good sir, very good and funny," Dobby said and his huge eyes grew wider.

"I'm glad to hear about, could you please take care of the babies? If you need anything just come and find us." Harry said as Hermione was searching something in a bag.

"Sure sir, anything you and Mrs. Hermione want, sir," Dobby said and smiled again.

"Thank you Dobby, there is help here, you know what you have to do, if you need anything, a thing just run and find us OK?" Hermione said as she lowered her body for be closer to the little elf and handed him a piece of parchment with instructions, the elf smiled and nodded happily.

They left the tower together and moved for the headmistress' office, the statue was already aside and they both moved up and knocked the door, after some moments Minerva's voice heard and they opened the door, Minerva was sat in her chair and Cho was sat on another, Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at them, Harry smiled at him and he smiled back, then Hermione did the same.

"Oh you two came, great, please seat down." Minerva smiled and pointed to them two chairs in front of her desk, Cho stood up and smiled at them.

"Hello Minerva, hello Cho," Harry smiled at both of them, "Hello professor Dumbledore," Harry smiled at the portrait, Hermione did the same and they both sat down.

"I'm so happy you are here, as I learned the kids are with you," Minerva said. The couple nodded.

"OK, the only people who are living here is me, Miss Chang, Mr. Filtch, Miss Pince, Hagrid, professor Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey. You can do anything you want but first please check the new spells around the castle, Tonks did it already, but I would be more sure if you do it as well," Minerva smiled.

"OK, we will right after," Hermione smiled.

"If you need any kind of help, please talk to me, I can help," Cho said shyly and Harry nodded.

"Well we just came for say a hello," Hermione rushed to say and stood up, Harry followed.

"OK, I'll see you in the dinner," Minerva smiled.

They both left, "What you think we should do first? Visit Hagrid? Play around in our tower? Just walk and kissing all the time?" Harry asked happily.

"Hmmm check the spells around the castle?" Hermione said and brought him back to reality.

"Oghh Ok, fine," Harry said and lowered his head and his hopes.

"I can play better with you when everything is safe," Hermione smiled teasing him for plans after the spell check, Harry smiled meaningful.

They both spend the rest of the morning checking the new spells around the castle, the lake, the grounds and the forest. They both stood close to Hagrid's house.

"We finally finish, lets visit Hagrid." Harry said and place his hand around Hermione's waist. They both walked close to the house and knocked the door, after some moments, Hagrid opened the door and smiled widely.

"Welcome, welcome, come in," he said and step aside allowing them to enter the small house, they sat around the large table and Hagrid prepare some tea. A big box was close to them, well-banded with a chain, Hermione and Harry shared a worried look about the inside.

"Where are the two littler Potters?" Hagrid asked happily.

"In our tower, sleeping," Hermione smiled and looked at a small cage close to them, a really weird creature was inside, fluffy, with purple eyes, red teeth and green nails on its many fingers, Hermione hadn't seen something like that before and she was sure that creature wasn't a pure kind and wasn't legal.

"How is life here?" Harry asked.

"Not bad, when I'm outside of the forest it's a bit boring but when I'm inside, I have things to do." Hagrid said and closed his left eye to Harry grinning.

"How is Grouwp?" Hermione asked surprising everyone (including herself) the giant had left after the fight ten years ago and was living with his giant wife in a mountain not too far from Hogwarts.

"Oh I have great news about him, Radma is pregnant, he's going to be a father." Hagrid smiled really happy.

"Oh that's… great," Harry smiled, not being sure if one more giant in the closer mountain was the best idea…

They stood in their friend's house for more than an hour, it was time for lunch so they all decide to move into the castle and went to the Great Hall for their meal. The rest were there as well, except Trelawny who was never moving away from her tower, Harry pulled away Hermione's chair helping her sat down and he took his seat next to her, Cho was sating after Madame Pomfrey which was next to them, she and Hermione started talking about the babies' health until their meal appeared in their plates. They all started eating and then started talking again, Cho was silent enough but when Minerva started talking with Harry for the World Cup she joined the conversation while Hermione silenced herself when the talk became bored, Harry laughed at Cho's jokes about the national team were close to the cup and Hermione felt some jealous… she didn't know about the teams were close to the final so she couldn't say something for pay Harry's attention on her so she stood silenced and waited at least they could leave from the Hall. After an hour or so, Hermione took Harry's hand and made the first step for leave when he didn't move.

"I want to check something," Harry said.

"OK, lets go together," Hermione smiled.

"No, no I want to make something for you… a surprise…" Harry smiled back.

"Oh; OK then, I will be in our tower, don't stay away for ages please…" Hermione said and left his hand disappointed.

"I won't baby, and believe me if I make it, you'll be really happy I think, it worth it." Harry said and kissed her on the lips.

Thee hours had melted away, the babies were sleeping in their cots and Hermione was really curious about the whole thing. She decided to go and look for Harry. She started walking the large corridors trying listen to him or found out a sign that he was somewhere close, she didn't until she pumped on professor Trelawney, they both gasped and pulled away from each other, Hermione hadn't see her for years.

"Uhm, Hello professor." Hermione said, Trelawney looked at her closer and when she recognized who she was she smiled a bit.

"Hello my dear.." she said with her odd voice, "How are you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uhmm something like vocations with Harry," Hermione forced a smile.

"Harry who?" she asked completely confused.

"Uhm with your old student, Harry Potter…" Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah him, he's still alive…" Trelawney said with a normal and cold voice this time.

"Yeah apparently he is, after the war and the Battle, and he is with me." Hermione said coldly too.

"Oh that's good, I want to be invited to your wedding." Trelawney said happily.

"Uhm, that's a bit difficult, we have been married since almost four years ago…" Hermione said and the professor froze.

"Oh that's a good new," Trelawney said socked, Hermione didn't want to tell her about their babies for some reason.

"My dear… I can sense… you'll be in pain soon…" Trelawney said and Hermione tensed, she knew that would happen sooner or later…

"Oh and why is that?" Hermione pretended she was surprised. Trelawney took her hand and looked at her palm.

"Soon, very soon your eyes will be full of tears and you will feel betrayed." She said and Hermione pulled her palm away from her.

"Oh that's… useful to know, I have to go…. Nice to see you again." Hermione rushed and walked away of her old professor wandering why she had to be in front of her than somewhere else around the whole castle…

Harry was out of the Room of Requirements, he had just found out what he wanted to show to Hermione, he knew she would loved it, when he started moving away from the corridor. Cho showed up and they almost crushed on each other.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Cho, I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see you." Harry gasped and pulled away.

"No, no I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going." Cho smiled shyly.

"Well, we are both great seekers with great reflexes," Harry joked and they both laughed.

"So.. how are you? We didn't have the time to talk allot, Hermione was the one was visiting the school so I hadn't have time to be around." Harry said.

"Well I'm lonely, and bored…" Cho answered and lowered her head.

"I'm sure you'll find someone as good as you," Harry smiled and she blushed.

"Yeah… maybe I will," Cho said and looked at him, her eyes were full of emotions, Harry pulled a step back but she threw her self on his chest and she kissed him on the lips, Harry didn't have the time to react and he froze for some moments. His wide opened eyes saw the person who shouldn't saw them at that exact moment. Hermione was standing behind Cho, frozen, paralyzed for awhile, looking straight at Harry's eyes, hers were full of tears, of disbelieve, pain, despair... He moved away of Cho and pushed her aside, Hermione turned around and started walking away.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Harry heard Cho saying as he chased Hermione on the corridor, she was running away but Harry was faster and gripped her arm and turned her around, she was crying and trebling.

"You were right, it worth it…" Hermione whispered furious.

" 'Mione I swear, I didn't do it, she kissed me," Harry said and tried pulled her in his hug but she pushed him away protesting her hands on his chest.

" Just find the strength and tell me the truth, for once!… Oh Gods… Forget it Harry, I'm stupid but not THAT stupid!" Hermione screamed this time.

"Hermione I swear I didn't…" Harry started but she rose her hand and slapped him hard on his cheek, his head fell a bit on his left side and they both froze, she was furious and she couldn't stop crying, Harry looked at her and put his hand on his painted cheek.

"I thought Ginny was the threat for us, but no, your first love was the true danger! You spoiled everything Harry! You spoiled my life!" Hermione screamed and wiped her red eyes from the tears they were running of them.

" 'Mione you are my love," Harry said still trying made her understand. He knew she was always having a problem to compare her self with Cho but she shouldn't, she was perfect in so many ways.

"And you're still doing it, WHY? We have two kids together… I gave up everything for be with you! What did I do for deserve that?" Hermione screamed again.

"HERMIONE! It. Wasn't. My. Fault." He screamed back, "I love YOU!" He whispered. All the portraits were watching their fight.

Hermione rose her hand again but he gripped it in the air this time and pulled her closer to him forcing her being in his hug even when she was pushing and hitting him, he cached her neck from behind and forced her looked at him, straight in the eye.

"I swear I didn't do it, Hermione. I love you with my life, don't ruin our marriage cause of Cho's mistake, I beg you." He whispered and gave her a small kiss on the lips before she pulled away and walk down the rest of the corridor.

It was crazy, just some minutes before he was planning their best night ever at Hogwarts and now what? She was mad at him cause she was thinking he had kissed Cho, which Hermione was always "afraid" of, she was his first released love and as Hermione believed more beautiful than she was. Harry didn't know what to do except one thing, let her think of it, he knew that Hermione needed time to think and breath right now. His cheek was burning, she had became much more powerful than the last time she had slapped him years ago in another fight.

Hours had melted away and Hermione hadn't showed up, all the portraits and the rest five people had learned about the kiss and the fight. Minerva tried talked to Hermione, she found Harry in their tower and sat next to him on the double couch, the babies were awake and nervous in their cots wanting for their mom.

"Did you searched for her?" she asked without asking more about what had happened and how.

"Yes! In the library, the Gryffindor Tower but I couldn't come in, so she didn't either, in the kitchens, the dungeons, the lake, the library again, but it's pointless, she was the Head Girl, she knows the castle well enough for make it impossible to find her if she doesn't want to. I sent Dobby and Winky too, but until I got there they had told me she was, she had ran away, I let her think of it for hours and chased her for three more, I can't believe that happened. I know how she feels, I felt awful when I was watching her kissing Ron or Victor years ago, but it's worst for her now, we are married." Harry said and put his head on his palms hiding his face, surprised and embarrassed for his confession to his old professor and co-fighter in many battles. Minerva put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Harry, I learned what happened, Cho talked to me--"

"Don't talk to me about her." He said angry and rose his head.

"She came and talked to me, she regretted it already--"

"Oh OK, now I feel lots better, she destroyed my marriage and she is sorry, why you didn't say it earlier?" Harry cut her again.

"Will you shut up? She talked to me and I found Hermione being on the Astronomy tower, she is there waiting for you, I talked to her and she feels sorry for your fight and for slapping you." Minerva said in a breath. Harry was frozen.

"Oh…" He said first, then his brain started working, her… on the tower… the surprise… she was sorry… he was sorry… Harry pulled Minerva in a tight hug and stood up, Minerva was still socked by his reaction to her words but she smiled.

"Go and find her, I will take care of the babies for tonight, don't worry, go and find your wife and don't come back if you aren't with her, am I clear?" She smiled at him and he smiled and started running.

The tower was in the other side of the castle than their tower was, but Harry went there in record time, he stepped two rungs at time and stood steel in front of the closed door for catch his breath and made his messy as always hair, without success to the second part of course. He opened the door and looked around. He saw her back, a soft wind forced all her cute, not-so-bushy-anymore hair flying in one direction, she was gazing away at the forest, she hadn't heard him coming so he stepped quietly and embraced her from behind, giving her a kiss on her neck, she gasped in surprise and turned around for looked at his face, her eyes were bloated after all these hours of crying.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and more tears appeared, he hugged her tighter and kissed her now closed eyes for relaxed her.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered against her skin and kissed her on the lips.

"Minerva talked to me… I was blind… I didn't know what to think or.." Hermione started quickly but he placed his finger on her lips and she stopped.

"I love you, I could never betray or hurt you in any possible way. Dragons, Dementors, Inferys, Horcuxes, Giants, Death Eaters even Voldemort himself didn't make us apart…" Harry said and replaced his finger with his mouth, they shared a deep long kiss and then he buried his face on her neck, kissing it and feeling her fast pulse on his lips as she started stroking his messy hair with her one hand and stroking his back with her right one.

"Come on, I promised you something after lunch." Harry said and they started moving. They walked down the corridor and came out of the castle.

"What about the babies?" Hermione asked worried.

"Don't worry, they are with Minerva," Harry smiled at her confused but nonetheless cute gaze. They kept walking closer to the lake, Harry was holding her hand tight and then pulled her in his hug, relieved all that was over, they got closer to the tree they were always liked to stay under and Hermione gasped.

There were many little, moving, magical lights inside the leafage, making the grass under it having many deferent floats every passing moment, it was so beautiful, a bit of the dark lake was lighted as well, Hermione stood and looked at it for awhile, until Harry sat down first and led her sat between his legs, her back resting on his chest, they both stood there in silence for awhile, then Hermione looked at him over her shoulder and they kissed again.

"I love you so much." Harry said after they broke their kiss.

"I love you more than you can imagine." Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

"My imagination is really wild; you know…" Harry joked and they laughed, then they both looked at each other and then around the grounds, even now in the middle of the night, his grave was oddly glowing, like a power from inside was doing it. They both looked at the grave for awhile and then Harry embraced her tighter.

"If someone had told me the day before the Battle, after… our first time, we would be here… ten years after, with two babies and free to live and love and argue as a married couple I would say he was completely insane. " Harry said and kissed her cheek.

"I'm happy we are alive and in love with each other, we deserve a bit of happiness, we deserve to make our dreams and desires true…" Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek this time.

"Speaking of desires… Come on I want to show you something…" Harry said and woke up helping her stood too.

"Oh why? I really like it here… isn't that your surprise? " she asked.

"No, of course not, this is too simple for the love of my life, I want to show you something else," he smiled at her and they started moving back in the castle. They walked in corridors and he led her through small secret paths they had found out as Head Couple ten years ago.

They finally returned in the same corridor Hermione had almost lost her world under her feet the same day, Harry moved further and let her hand, she knew exactly what he was doing by passing three times in front of the empty wall silenced for awhile, some moments after a door appeared and Harry smiled at her.

"I was thinking about it since Minerva suggested to us to come for stay here, days ago," Harry smiled wider, she thought that he had something 'cute' on his mind, she smiled happily, he opened the door and stepped inside first, then made room for her and she followed, she froze at the view of the room this time. There was a large bed in a corner covered with blankets and pillows, there were curtains on her favorite Gryffindor colors, there were beautiful, warm lights for giving to the room a special atmosphere, and last, there was a large mirror in the opposite from the bed corner, Hermione knew about this mirror but she had never looked at her idol thought it, Harry and Ron had, but she never did. She looked at Harry who was smiling at her.

"Is that …. The mirror of Errizent?" she asked in sock. Harry nodded.

"Have you… looked in it lately?" She asked. He nodded again.

"And what did you see?" He shook his head no this time.

"I want you to look inside too." He smiled and took her hand, she was afraid of what she would seen through it. He started walking and stop a foot away from it, she looked at him and got closer to the mirror, Harry waited for awhile and then asked.

"What did you see?" He asked excited.

She was confused, she turned and looked at him, " Honey… are you sure this is the original one? Dumbledore had hid it from you, himself…" she started.

"I'm positive, he didn't know about this room until our fourth year and he had hidden the mirror when we were at our first year so, yes this is the true one, why? What can you see?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well… I can see just me… smiling at me with James and Lily in my hands." Hermione said simply and Harry smiled wider than ever before that day.

"Really?' he asked happily.

"Yes… really," She said and looked surprised by her revelation.

"I saw the same thing… I mean, I saw just me… smiling, " Harry smiled at her and got closer.

"That means…" She smiled back.

"That means, we are truly happy, just you and me." He said and both looked at the mirror again and just saw, them standing smiling like they did in reality. They pulled a bit away from the mirror and kissed deeply again.

"I love you Harry," Hermione whispered between their kisses.

"I love you too Minnie," he said and she chuckled.

"Minnie?" she smiled at him.

"I like it… Hermione, 'Mione, 'Mi', Herms, Hermy or Minnie, you're my life." Harry said and he led her on the bed and laid her down still kissing her neck and face.

"Harry, honey, Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived, Mr. Potter or the Hero, you're _my_ life." Hermione said as she helped him took his blouse off for started showing to each other what happiness truly means…

* * *

_**A/N: Cho is not my fav character... but I wanted her to act like that because she is desperate and not because she is a slut or something, is teriblle to losing the one you love and Cho knows it. so don't be bad at her and review the story. ;)**_

_Soooooooooooooo? What you think?_


	14. Chapter 14 The Oracl

_We are close to the end of this story, I have 130 hits in the last chapter and none is reviewing... I can't understand why, it takes LESS than a minute guys... But thank you for your hits, I know many of you are not members so you are just watching the story, but please the rest... review, i want to know if it worth it..._

_This is the new chapter, two or three more chapters and the story is finished, this chapter is the main reason of a posible sequel._

* * *

-Chapter 14- The Oracl.

The week came to its end really fast, Harry and Hermione were seeing only Hagrid and Minerva, Cho sent a mail to both of them saying how sorry she felt and how much she wanted to be forgiven, they both answered her and then they learned she had left Hogwarts for a trip for the rest of the summer, the last day of their "vocations" at Hogwarts Ron and Luna with their baby boy, visited them, all of them spent the morning playing games in the lake under the tree they all liked to be, the three cots with the babies were under the shadows, they were out of the water, laid on their blankets enjoying the hot day.

"Hermione, I think I will take first James and then Lilly in the water for awhile," Harry said and move for woke up but before do another movement Hermione gripped his arm and she rose her head for looked at him.

"Read my lips Potter! Forget. It.! They'll be sick after, and I'm not following you to any World Cup with two sick babies before me!" Hermione said-commented-shouted and Ron chuckled next to his friends.

"…Or I can just let our babies sleep in their cots…" Harry said and she calmed down. "Stop laughing!" Harry said to Ron.

"Sorry mate but that was exactly Luna's reaction when I did the same mistake some days ago when we were on a beach." Ron said smiling and Luna slap his arm lightly.

They all went to the Great Hall for lunch and in afternoon Luna and Ron left from Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione were started walking back to the castle when some lights showed up inside the forest, they both looked each other and took their wands out of their pockets.

"Centaurs may hit Hagrid," Hermione said scared.

"Come on, lets go and check," Harry said.

They both moved and started following a small path between woods and threes, they kept moving inside the dark forest, it was hot and dark, Harry rose his wand and "Lumosed" the place as they moved further, they had never move in this direction of the forest so they didn't know what exactly they could face, none of them talked, they were trying listen to some noise it could alarmed them, a low groan heard some moments after and they both covered each other's backs as they had learned to protect their partner in the Auror training, their wands were risen, nothing moved so they silenced decide to move further. They kept moving for more than a quarter until they arrived in a clearing place, a small shack was there, almost destroyed, Harry stepped first but Hermione gripped his arm and he turned around for looked at her.

"You think it's a good idea?.." Hermione asked worried.

"If someone is in danger… that's our job anyway…" Harry said calmer, Hermione's eyes were opened widely and she was looking something behind Harry, he turned and saw a sort, old woman, she was wearing old, dirty clothes and was walking close to them, she was sort and they couldn't see her face easily because her body was lowered, she must be really old. She rose her head and looked at them, none talked for awhile, she smiled at them, exposing her toothless mouth and pointed to them to follow her, they didn't move.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, protecting Hermione by pulling her behind him.

"You came here young man, you are disturbing my peace, you and your young wife," the old woman said smiling again, her voice was like a crow. "I'm the one who can see what have you two done… and you will do… my name is Iris. You have to run away when I will cannot control my self, but by then… come." She finished and looked at Hermione behind Harry's shoulder and smiled at her more than she did before with both of them. She started moving back to her shack and they decided to followed, she was just an old, odd woman and they were two powerful Aurors after all.

She entered the shack first and Harry followed and then Hermione, holding tight his hand, their wands at the ready, the little place was a mess, animals' roams were on the floor as carpet, a small bed and a table with three chairs were the only furniture inside, there was a small closet full of disgusting things like animals' limps, horns, nails, and some awful plants around it. She pointed to them and they sat down, she did the same, she put her hands on the table, there was a small box, closed. She looked at them for awhile and then opened her mouth.

"You are the one who defeated Him, I know about you, young man, the dead now, old man had said some things about you." Iris said meaning Dumbledore.

"You knew Dumbledore? He never talked about you." Harry said and looked at Hermione who was surprised as well.

"None is talking about me, the light you saw before was destiny's call for you to come here, I can't say many things you don't know but I can see things for you." Iris said and looked at Hermione.

"You are the one, owner of his heart, the one who showed him what love means just before he fought for this world. The one who suffered giving him the change to kill the murderer," She said pointing her finger to Hermione, she didn't say nothing more, turned again to Harry.

"I knew you'll come, I have to tell to both of you some things." She said and took the small box, opened it and took the inside of it in her palms, shook it for awhile in her hands and then threw the pieces on the table, there were small bones, she started looking at them and then looked at them and then the bones again.

"In all my years I haven't seen something like that before, you, young man, you have been through so much pain, since you were a baby, you felt death on your skin, pain in your heart, but you felt love in your heart as well, because you, young woman showed him how to, even before you shared your body with him, you made him understand what love and care means." Iris said and Harry gave a small smile to Hermione, she was still scared for be with a crazy old woman in the heart of the Forest, but she had to admit the woman was right.

" Your names are Harry and Hermione but most of the people are calling you differently, nicknames you never asked for but you are Ok with them since you can hide your selves behind them. Even after His fall you're still facing danger every day, and… you will keep facing it since you chose it that way." She said and they understand that must be cause of their job.

"You, young man, you have pushed her away sometimes in the past, for saved and protected her, but she never left you because she is like you, you two are alike and you lost much time in past for figured that out." She said and they looked at each other. She took the bones again and threw them down once more, she looked at them again, she took all her bones back to the box and stood, the couple didn't know what to do, she moved around the table and came closer to Hermione, she tried pulled away but Iris put her hand on Hermione's navel, stroking the skin there under her blouse, Hermione gasped scared and Harry tried pulled her hand away but the witch stopped him.

"I won't hurt your love." She said and Hermione looked at both of them. "I knew you are a mother, I could feel it from the first time I saw you, the marks of the pain you passed for bring your children to life are crystal clear. You have gave birth to a daughter, smart, beautiful, gentle and brave as you are, and you have gave birth to a son, brave, smart, sensitive and handsome as his father is." She said and stroked Hermione's belly more with her eyes closed.

"This pain may return one day, and then the Happiness you were seeking for so long will be ready to enjoyed by you." She said and let Hermione's abdomen free.

"Your children, two or three, or more, that is up to you, will be great people, wizards, witches and souls, they will make great things like you did, like you will keep doing. You two will die, in many years from now, together, death tried made you apart but you won and that happens just some times in life. The old man knew that but let you try alone, let you grew up." She said and looked at them with something like jealous in her voice.

"But before your trip for find happiness ends, pain will hit you again, a man will try take the lost throne of the previous Dark Lord, the one you, young man defeated ten years ago… You have to stop this man as well, for your and your children's' future, you need to fight one more time, just once more and you'll be free to live happy… When the holy fowl return to its new master, the new war will start…". She then spammed and threw her head back a loud scream escaped her mouth, both Harry and Hermione stood up with their wands risen again.

The witch tried hold her hands on the table, she only managed to scream at them "Run" she then tried hit them, by throwing her self on Hermione's chest scratching her arms, she screamed in pain as the long nails got pinned in her flesh.

Harry pulled the witch away and opened the door, Hermione ran out first and then Harry followed and shut the door closed, the woman started screaming from inside but they didn't stood more for see her escaping from the window and chasing them, they started running so fast they didn't know where to go for the first minutes of running, the woman was still after them, for her age she had ran really fast and much, her screams stopped after some more minutes but they didn't stop running, Hermione's arms were still bleeding bad, they found out the path again and followed it running, they came out of the forest breathless and they low their pace to a fast walk back to the castle, Hermione stopped first breathing heavily and Harry released how much blood was running down her arms even after all this time of running, he took his wand and healed her but she screamed in worst pain when the nail lines opened again and more blood came out.

"Oh Merlin, lets go to the Hospital Wing." He said and led her there. Some hours after Hermione was sleeping on a bed, they were in the forest for hours, more than they though, the woman must had transformed to something for chased them for so long without got tired and her nails were poisoned, Madame Pomfrey had found the antidote and Hermione was sleeping exhausted now on the bed, he was next to her sat beside her on the edge of the bed all night long. The sun was started to rising, Hermione opened her eyes when the first sunshine hit her on the face. Harry smiled at her, lowered his head and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy, but fine, you?" she whispered back.

"I'm OK, her nails were poisoned so you fell asleep really fast and we needed two bottles of antidote for recovered you." He said and kissed her again. "If you want, you can come out after the lunch," he smiled.

"That supposed to be our last day here," she said sad.

"It is, we can leave later, Dobby and Winky have already packed everything and Minerva is baby sitting James and Lilly, she really likes to do it; you know." He smiled and she chuckled.

"Even now, ten years after we are getting into trouble in Hogwarts and one of us is turning out here in the Hospital Wing. Your birthday is tomorrow, I shouldn't be weak like this, I had special plans for us." She said and he kissed her again.

"You'll be fine by tomorrow I'm sure, I will make you be fine… better than ever…" he smiled playfully.

"You know of course the plans don't you?" Hermione asked a bit disappointed already.

"Dinner with you and then making love for make the house more noisy with more children?" Harry asked smiling.

"Maybe… I won't tell you…" she smiled back.

"I'll read your mind… we both know how to do it…"

"I won't plan nothing then because I'll have already kill you… so don't push your luck and wait until tomorrow…" she smiled again.

Harry was sure Hermione would made a romantic dinner for two like last year and he liked the idea, she was a good cooker and after the dinner they would have practiced to fill the house with children, and Hermione was better than any other woman Harry had "practiced" with, so the next day would be one of the best ones.

They took their lunch in the Hospital and then Hermione stood up, good as new again.

"You think this new power…" she started.

"I thought about it, and I promise, if I had had the power to kill Voldemort then I'll have the power to defeat this new threat as well, I promise I will be here, we'll fight together, as we always did, as Harry and Hermione, as Aurors, as friends, we'll get through this new problem." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I just want us to be safe…" she whispered.

"We will babe, I promise we will," he smiled. "So this is our last time here…" he smiled more and tried cheer up the mood.

"I want to visit the Gryffindor tower." Harry said as they come out of the Wing.

"You know we can't, I tried came in, when we fought and the Fat Lady didn't let me pass, I was crying and been upset enough for argue with her so I left, we can't do it." she smiled a bit sad again.

"I have an idea, come on lets try," he said and they both moved for their old house. They came and stood in front of the portrait.

"Well well, I have so long to see you together, I thought seven years were far enough," She said and looked at how much they had grew up.

"Please let us in," Hermione said but the Lady shook her head no.

"I want the password," she said and Hermione looked at Harry disappointed, he smiled calm.

"Well, first the tower is not open for the non-Gryffindors and were and are Gryffindors for sure, and second the new year is not started yet so there aren't new passwords and don't try fool us, we both were Head ones and know the rules better than you think, even if we have broke them countless times," He smiled at Hermione and she smiled happy back.

"You two and the redhead were always a trouble." She said pissed and let them in, they both walked in and stood after the Entrance, the tower was exactly as they could remember it. Nothing was changed, like a day hadn't passed from this place, the armchairs, the couches, the tables, everything was there it always was. Harry hugged Hermione.

"I missed this place so much." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I know, me too," she smiled, her eyes full of emotions from the memories were surrounding them. He smiled at her and pulled her up to his dorm, opened the door and brought both inside, shut the door behind them and pinned Hermione gently on a wall. He started kissing her neck and her face.

"Harry… not here… it isn't right…" she smiled and then laughed as he started tickling her sides with his hands and her neck with his mouth.

"Miss Granger, please… our classmates are off to the charms class, we can have much time up here, we didn't do it as teenagers, lets do it as married adults, we won't have any detention anyway." He joked and they both laughed and made their hug tighter and their kisses more affective to both of them sensations.

* * *

_What you think?_


	15. Chapter 15 A Birthday To Remember

_**OK, one step before the end of the story, This is just a fluffy chapter for Harry's birthday, I think he deserves a happy day so here it is, thanks allot for your reviews, I will update the end of my story after some of your revews, so please...**__**

* * *

**_

- Chapter 12 – A Birthday to remember.

The next morning found both of them sleeping in their bed back in their house, they had left Hogwarts the day before, late after dinner.. It was early but Hermione woke up first, took a shower and got ready for Harry's birthday, one more birthday of his with her next to him, but that birthday was deferent this time, two little screaming creatures, results of their love made that time deferent than the others, more special than the others.  
Hermione took care of both babies and made breakfast for Harry, she took the food upstairs and placed on Harry's bed-side table, then ran in babies' bedroom and picked them both with her, led them in her bedroom and laid them close to their sleepy father in her side of the bed.

Harry started to stir, smelling the delicious breakfast and listening to the small voices his little children made, Hermione was sat on her knees between him and the babies, he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was her beautiful face getting closer to him and kissing him deeply, he smiled and responded to her kiss by grapping her neck and placing her body on top of his.

"Happy Birthday love," she whispered when they broke their kiss.

"With you three here, every passing day is like birthday for me." He smiled and kissed her again. Hermione stood up and Harry sat up on the bed, he put two pillows in front of him and she placed the disk with the food on them, then she sat opposite him and Harry turned his body for took their babies in his hug and smiled, little Lilly was wearing a blouse writing "Happy" and little James another which writing "Birthday", as the babies were laid one next to each other the words were visible.

"They can't say it yet but they probably will next year, for now I think this is a way…" Hermione smiled. Harry lowered his self close to Hermione and gave her another deep kiss.  
"You really are the smartest witch of our age." He said and then took his daughter in his arms and Hermione took her son in hers. They took their breakfast with their babies in their hands.

"You know, that remains me the old movies my mom is watching, the happy family taking breakfast with their little babies, with the couple, life is wonderful in these movies…" Hermione smiled.  
"Well we deserve to have a cupid scene to remember, our lives were like horror movies for a long time so we deserve to turn it in that way…" Harry smiled and placed a bit of marmalade in Lily's lips with his finger's thumb, the baby licked her lips and smiled satisfied.  
"Aww she likes it," Harry smiled happily.

Hermione did the same to her son and he did the same like his sister.

"I didn't know they'd like that, we have many things to learn about them…" Hermione smiled.

"Yes we have… and we will do it together." Harry smiled at the three of them, thanking all the great powers for giving him that time with _his_ family. They took their breakfast and put their babies back to their bedroom, Harry took a shower and came downstairs, there was a mountain of gifts on the couch in their living room and a smaller mountain of mails on the coffee table, Hermione was sat on an armchair checking the letters for some problem – when you are an auror enemies can hit you anytime- 'She's acting like Moody, but who can complains, she wants everything to be fine.' Harry thought, she rose her head and smiled at him.  
"Any evil letter?" Harry asked as he made some room on the couch and sat beside his gifts.  
"No, but many cheeky ones… you have many fans… female ones…" Hermione smiled.  
"And are you jealous?..." Harry asked a bit uneasy.

"Well no, not anymore to be honest, I would if we hadn't spent that week in Hogwarts… but no I'm not, you're mine so none can change that…"She smiled playfully.  
He came closer to her and kneeled between her legs, kissing her neck and lips, caressing her back under her t-shirt. She put her arms around his neck and enjoyed the moment. Ron apparated that moment and both tensed but their friend blushed and turned around.  
"Oh Merlin… I knew I had to wait, but Luna forced to come and pick Harry, sorry guys…" Ron said with closed eyes.  
The couple stood up and shared another small kiss on the lips. "It's OK Ron," Harry smiled.

Ron turned and looked at them embarrassed, "OK, that was… next time be in your bloody rooms, specially when I'll be visiting you with my Charlie, it's not good for him watching his Godparents snoging or doing more; you know …" Ron joked and the trio laughed.

"Where you want us to go?" Harry asked.  
"Mate, mate… today is the friendly match of England against France… I know you have forgotten and this is my birthday gift to you, tickets for the match the rest of the guys will be with us, we'll be back late in afternoon and then you two.. will have the time.. for you know; celebrate…" Ron smiled.

"But I was thinking of staying here with Hermione…" Harry said uneasy, he would loved to go to the match with the rest but he wanted to be with Hermione as well, to celebrate in the dinner he was making fan about before...  
"You can go sweetheart, we'll celebrate later…" Hermione smiled.

"Ar.. are you sure?" Harry asked stressed.  
"Of course I am, besides this is Ron's gift so you won't refuse it!" Hermione said smiling. Harry nodded still feeling guilty for letting her alone in that specific day.  
"Yes! Come on Harry, go upstairs take anything you need and we are ready to go." Ron smiled widely at the couple.  
After some minutes Harry came downstairs and hugged Hermione, "You are the most wonderful woman in this world 'Mione," Harry whispered and kissed her.

"I know I am, this is the reason I chose you… we are alike…" Hermione smiled and kissed him again, "Go, enjoy your day," she said and hugged him. They took apart.  
"OK people, Harry we'll apparate to the Burrow for pick the rest up and we'll move for the stadium all together.  
"OK," Harry said, "Bye baby, I love you," Harry said smiling before apparated himself. Ron closed his eye to Hermione and apparated smiling.

The rest of the day was awesome, they took a fast snack in the Burrow and then apparated close to the stadium area, they drunk some butterbeers and waited for the match to begin, the atmosphere was close to the world cup of 1994, many people of other countries were passing by, other selling things, many stopped and took autographs from a blushing-all-the-time Harry while they had recognized him.

The match was great, the English team had new positions and attack methods which help to won, even when France had take a deference of 90 points in less than 45 minutes, England won thanks to her seeker Richards and his super move of catching the Snitch which was close to the VIP seats which Harry and the Weasleys were sating with score 260 – 200 after four hours of game.

The men left the stadium still talking about the crazy movements and hoping that the World Cup in almost three weeks would be great too. It was late in afternoon when Harry and Ron apparated themselves in front of Harry's house.  
"So… Happy birthday Harry once more," Ron said and they shared a manly hug.  
"Thank you Ron, that was a great gift." Harry smiled.

"I'm sure Mrs. Potter has to give you more…" Ron said and apparated himself. Harry smiled and crossed the garden, opened the door and entered the hall, the house was a bit dark, sun was still up in the sky and house shouldn't be so dark.

"Hermione! I'm back baby!" Harry shouted but none responded, he got panicked, what if somebody had attacked her and the babies as he was in the stupid game? Harry entered the living room and then many bright lights showed from nowhere and many people were standing there.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Many people shouted and Hermione threw her self in his arms. He hugged her tight, relieved she was safe and happy for the surprise party, even Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were there, that meant that the whole thing was part of the plans, A big banner was magically excited above their heads, The Weaslesys, Luna, Fluer, Christina, Sofia, Minerva, Madame Pomfrey, Hagrid, the Grangers, madame Maxime, Lupin and Tonks, and the rest of his Gryffindor classmates were there with their partners and kids, almost 40-50 people were all wishing and smiling at him the best for his life.

"You, little witch…" Harry said smiling at Hermione and then kissed her, Dobby brought two glasses of champagne and Hermione took them and handed him the one. Then turned to the rest of the visitors and rose her hand.

"To Harry, the best man, Auror, husband, father and friend!" Hermione said loudly and the rest repeated "To Harry," and sipped from their glasses like Harry and Hermione did before shared a passionate kiss.

The party kept almost 5 hours, when the clock showed 1.00 a.m. only the Grangers, and the Weasleys had left still drinking and laughing.  
"I wish we could be alone now…" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.  
"We will baby," Hermione said and kissed his flushed check.

Hermione nodded to her mom and she with her turn nodded and forced her husband to stop talking with Mr. Weasley about fridges, they both hugged their daughter and their son-in-law and left through the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley took the hint and forced the whole family to apparate back to the Burrow for sleep and get ready " Tomorrow and their general cleaning day in the house." After some groans of frustration all the Weasleys hugged the couple and apparated away.

"See? It was that easy… you should just ask for it…" Hermione smiled playfully.  
"Oh my… why you didn't do that before?..." Harry asked surprised.

"Because my silly, little wizard, it was all part of my plan for you… watch quidditch with your mates, see all your old friends, and then have me…" she smiled and kissed his neck making him shiver. "But… I have to say… it's not your birthday anymore, so I can refuse to make love to you and just go and sleep…" Hermione smiled against his skin. They both were exhausted but that option was out of the question.

"Forget it." Harry smiled and kissed her check, lifted her in his arms and led her upstairs in their bedroom quietly for don't woke the children, he opened the door and gasped, the room was lighted by many small candles around the room, there was champagne and two glasses on Hermione's bed-side table, the cute smell of vanilla and lavender was filling his lugs. He kissed the woman in his arms and led her on their bed and laid her beneath him.  
"You are amazing," Harry whispered and kissed her again.  
"You deserve the best…" Hermione smiled at him while they broke their kiss.

"You're the best." Harry said and hugged her tight, "And I love you so much, you know that, right?" He said as he started kissing her neck again.  
"I do know, and I'm grateful," Hermione answered serious as she enjoyed Harry's touch, "But I'd like you to show me…" she said this time smiling playfully.

"I will baby, now, tomorrow, for the rest of our days, I will." Harry smiled and… showed her….

* * *

So? Did u like it? please review :) 


	16. Chapter 16 We are Still Here

_Yes, it's true, the final chapter, it's actually two little chapters, one for the Quidditch and the other for the fluff freaks, lol._

* * *

The day for the World cup was finally here, Harry and Hermione were walking around the thousands of tents with their babies in their hugs, Greece and Japan were the teams of the Final Match, the Greek side was in white and blue colors, dancing and singing in their own language, great smells of traditional Greek food was hitting Harry and Hermione's lugs, many Greek wizards and witches handed them traditional drinks like ouzo for them to drink and greeted them for saving the world years ago even if they were so many miles away from the eye of the storm.

The Japanese side was deferent, it was more quiet and colored in red and white, people there, (much deferent than the Greek ones in their faces and body forms) were using great fireworks for showing off their ancient traditions, deferent foods and smells were now hitting Harry' and Hermione's lugs.

"Well I prefer this… souvlaki than raw fish…" Hermione said and they both chuckled as they return close to their double-decker tent. All the Weasleys and Neville with Ginny showed up some minutes after.

"Bloody hell, these Greeks are crazy, but they have great food nonetheless," Ron smiled as he looked at his goddaughter and then at little James.

"Japanese people have great fireworks, I love the dragon ones." Luna smiled as she hugged Harry and then Hermione.

Everyone set up their tents and then the couple started walking around the people and bought many odds and ends for remember the World Cup of 2007. Hermione bought a cute Japanese budget and a Greek blue-white hat, they were both moving themselves and singing in their own languages, Harry bought the same as his wife, plus two Japanese and two Greek budges for the babies, one for each little Potter. They ate allot of Greek food and bought some mini fireworks for have fun lighting them up.

They all started moving towards the huge stadium, it was the same stadium which the match between Bulgaria and Ireland had took place 13 years ago, Harry and Hermione cast some spells on their babies for don't be bothered of the noise of 100.000 people in the stadium as they moved through the forest between their friends. Harry was smiling goofily to everything and everyone he would see, he loved this atmosphere sooo much and he was ready to watch another Final with his friends and family. Hermione was so happy watching him being happy….

"You look like a little boy in Disneyland…" Hermione laughed.

"I know… and I'm so proud of it." Harry replied happily and they laughed more.

They took their seats in the VIP wing, the stadium started to filling up, thousands of people were hanging banners with Greek and Japanese lines, some of them were in English so Harry could understand some of the names and some of the chorus of songs.

The Ministers of Magic of Greece and Japan came closer to the big trophy and they both shook their hands, each part of the stadium started screaming happy for their politics. The Japanese Minister was a close to fifty years man and the Greek Minister was a red hair woman close to thirty years of age she was holding a little girl, 6-7 years old with red hair as well. They both talked for some minutes to their languages and then to English, thanking everyone for being there and thanking the English Ministry for the great production and high level security. Then the English new Minister of Magic, Mark Warrington stood up and said a few words as well.

"Ohhh come on, start the game…" Ron said but before he could even finish his complains in Harry's ear 7 white-red figures entered the stadium and the half of the stadium started screaming like crazy.

"PLEASE WORSHIP THE JAPANESE TEAM, CHENG, LUI, SOGUSO, YAMAMOTO, LU, YOUKAHIRO AND TAI," A voice heard and the Japanese team made many great acrobatics in the air and the star of the team as many knew, their Keeper (Soguso) and captain, a handsome, close to twenty five years man made a circle around the "Japanese" side of the stadium and his compatriots worshiped him more. Many Demiguises and Occamys entered the stadium as well, the first started using their powers and becoming invisible and then visible again dancing at the same time between the fifteen feet tall Occamys who were dancing with them.

Some moments after the Greek team entered the stadium from outside and the other half (the white-blue colored) side of the stadium started screaming like crazy. " AND NOW WELCOME THE GREEK TEAM: VENEZI, FOKAS, ANAGNOSTOU, ALEXIOU, DANEZIS, AAND BOTH NIARHOU."

The 7 of the players made many great acrobatics as well in the air and at the same time many Sirens started flying lower and entered the stadium with many Griffins beside them, the women-birds started singing and the men of the stadium needed many soft or hard slaps for got back to normal and not fell from the balconies, the Griffins came inside running and beating their eagle's heads for their team, their lion's bodies were moving proudly. Then the Greek captain-keeper (Niarhou), a man close to twenty five and a woman at the same age the seeker of the team and his wife, stood stand on their brooms hand in hand, and the crowd started screaming more waving their hands as the couple first and the rest of the team made a half circle for been worshiped buy their people.

"They're their "national" couple, like you and Harry are for English Wizarding Community here..." Luna smiled at Hermione and the second blushed allot.

The Minister Warrington stood up again and the two Keepers-Captains came closer flying and shook their hands for show the friendship of the two countries no matter what the result of the match will be. The match started and the two teams started moving fast, chasing the red ball and trying avoid the bludgers.

A man in the other side of the VIP wing was the man who was talking, "SOGUSO HAS THE RED, ALEXIOU IS STEALING IT, SOGUSO AGAIN, ANAGNOSTOU ONCE MORE, OOH DANEZIS HIT SOGUSO WITH THE BLUDGER, THE MATCH GOES ON, HE LOOKS FINE, LUI IS TAKING THE RED AND YES! THE FIRST GOAL, JAPAN 10-GREECE 0!" The man said and his voice echoed with crazy screams of the Japanese people around the stadium.

The match took more than an hour, Harry, Ron and the rest of the men were acting like crazy while the women were more concerned about the bludgers.

The match was Japan 100- Greece 110 when Yamamoto (the Japanese female Beater) hit the female Niahou with the bludger when she was too close, the bludger found the young woman to her back and she fell from her broom, the entire Greek team fell on the floor and her husband ran close to the unconscious woman on the floor, the arbiter stopped the match and the Japanese team came to the ground also, Alexiou and Lui started fighting while the Healers were taking care of Niarhou, the arbiter threatened both and they stopped for awhile, then Yamamoto and another female player (one of the chasers) from the Greek team (Venezi) started fighting and their teammates separated them. The griffins and Sirens were already screaming angrily at the Occamys and the Demiguises started screaming back, finally the Greek seeker felt better and everyone was back on the brooms in seconds, the Captains called their teams close for talk some new tactics and then the game started again, the magical creatures were still fighting on the ground.

One more hour, the game was really tough, the seekers had failed to catch the Snitch twice because of their on-air fights and pushes. The score was now Japan 300 Greece 290 when the Greek seeker who was really high in the air dove straightly for the ground, many breathes kept steel and the Japanese Seeker dove close to the other one, the Greek seeker kept going down and the Japanese seeker followed, they were moving really fast, everyone was holding his breath, Niarhou kept falling and some feet before the grass of the pitch she moved her broom straightly up, she was much more slight than the Japanese Seeker Cheng so she speed up fast but the Japanese player wasn't so fast and got crushed on the ground, the stadium was frozen for awhile but then all the pears of eyes looked at the Niarhou who was still moving upward and catching the Snitch which was close to the side she was standing before, for a single heartbeat all the stadium was silent and then the Greek side started screaming even louder than before, the 7 Greek players became one ball and started hugging and kissing each other.

The happy screams and songs didn't stop that night in the camp. The Greek people were dancing singing and treating foods and drinks everyone, Ron danced, sang and ate and drunk happily with them even if he didn't know the lyrics or the rhythm of the music, Luna took some photos of him and threatened him she will sell them to the Daily Prophet so he stopped and followed her in their tent. Harry had finally watched a World Cup without troubles, Dark Marks and Death Eaters casting problems to everyone.

* * *

---September 18th

Harry and Hermione were laying on their couch, hugged, face to face talking... "Please tell me, what have you plan for tomorrow?..." Hermione pleaded Harry.

"Well I was thinking about it, and the thing is, you made the best birthday for me, but I think I have found something good."

"Hmm nice, and what is that?"

"Well… it maybe sound stupid, but we never dated… you know things were desperate back then so we just made love once, and we never had a true first date… so I thought it would be nice if we do it tomorrow." He smiled a bit worried about his wife's reaction.

Hermione looked at him for awhile and then smiled. "You really want to have a date after all these years?" she smiled more.

"Yeah… I want to date you and then try to seduce you…" he smiled and kissed her lips.

"What? You want me in your bed from our first date? You won't have me, you sick boy!" she chuckled and they both laughed.

"I have to work tomorrow, but only in the morning, I took the day off for you, but I wasn't so lucky for my self… I will be gone when you'll wake but don't worry, I'll be in front of your door at 21:00 for go out to our date, what you think?" Harry smiled.

"OK, I hope my parents will let me go out with you," Hermione grinned.

--September 19th

Hermione opened her eyes, a little sunray which had escaped from the half-opened window was stroking her face, she rubbed her eyes and looked around, Harry was already at work and it wasn't even 7:00, she looked at the pillow next to her and there were a note and a box.

_Love_

_Good morning and Happy Birthday, I knew you need a new dress for the date with the love of your life, so here it is, I hope you like it, I can't wait to take it from you._

_Love you _

_Harry_

Hermione smiled and sat up on her bed, took the box and opened it, there was a long, black dress in it, Hermione smiled brighter, that was a dress she wanted after the twin's birth and Harry knew exactly her style.

She stood up, took a shower and then wore the dress, the fabric was hugging her body like no other material would, maybe Harry's skin, but for now, that dress was made for her.

The rest of her day was happy, Ron with Luna and Charlie visited her, her parents visited her as well, all her friends visited and brought gifts for her (most of them new books). Her mom took James and Lilly under her protection while her child would be at her date…

At 21:00 o'clock Harry was standing in front of his house's front door, he was feeling a bit nervous, and that of course was ridiculous, he had been out for dinner with Hermione before, not only once, but this time was deferent, it was his wife's birthday and they really had to experience this "first date" thing.

He pushed the doorbell and Jane opened the door smiling, "Hello Mr Potter, my daughter will be ready shortly, come in," she chuckled and he laughed a bit.

"Hello Mrs Granger, can I see my kids before I'm off with Hermione?" he asked laughing and got closer to the two babies on the couch. He started playing with both of them and when he heard steps on the stairs he stoop up and gasped. Hermione was like a goddess, the long black dress was hugging her body like he wanted to do after their date, she had manipulated a bit so a big V was toning her breast even more, her hair was straitened and dancing around her as she was came down the stairs, the soft make up made her picture more perfect.

"Uhmm hey, you look… wonderful." Harry mumbled. Hermione chuckled and answered, "Thanks, you look great too, I suppose you changed at work…" she smiled.

"Uhmm yeah I-I did, happy birthday," he said more firmly and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Shall we?" he asked smiling giving her his hand.

The "Delicious Witches" was the best place in Hogsmeade for the couple, Harry had asked from Paravti and Lavender to help him make this night special, and so they did, the best table in the restaurant was for them, the couple entered the building and many pairs of eyes looked at them, they ignored everyone's curious starting and moved forward, Harry led Hermione to their table and made space with the chair for her to sit. They took their dinner and talked about many things, including their babies and how fast the are growing.

After an hour Harry nodded at Parvati and Lavender and they brought the cake to the couple's table, the Weasleys, the Grangers and some more friends came out of the kitchen door and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to Hermione, Harry smiled at her and the party started.

"The best first date I could ever ask," Hermione whispered to Harry's ear as they kept dancing on the dance floor, next to them Luna and Ron were dancing-kissing-snoging…

"Guys… not in my wife's party please… the Three Broomsticks are really close," Harry and Hermione laughed and the other two stopped and blushed furiously.

Harry moved off of Hermione and laid next to her, it was almost 4 o'clock at the morning when they finally got satisfied their lust for their other half. Hermione got closer to him and put her arm around his stomach still panting, Harry put his own arm under her head and across her back, touching her hip, wandless, he "acioed" the blanket above them.

"You said you wouldn't come to my bed from the first date…" Harry smiled after some minutes of comfortable silence.

"Shut up, none will say a thing about my dignity, you've married me so our relationship is legal and not troubled buy others… not anymore," Hermione smiled.

Harry turned her on her back and came on top of her once more.

"Oh my… what kind of powers are these Mr. Potter?" Hermione grinned.

"Well you are the source of this new pow-" Harry stopped immediately, Hermione was looking at him with wide opened eyes.

A very familiar song was coming from some bedroom out of their own, a song which no radio could play or other object or creature, a song which only a Phoenix could sang. Harry and Hermione stood up and put some clothes on, they ran out of their bedroom and tried find the correct bedroom-source, the twin's bedroom was the one, they entered the bedroom and they saw it, the babies were sleeping peacefully in their little cots and Fawkes the Phoenix was standing on a shelf full of toys, singing happily, when the creature saw the couple standing in the doorway, opened its large wings and flew close to them and landed on Harry's shoulder. The couple was still paralyzed. They hadn't seen Fawkes for more than 10 years and now he was back as the Oracl had said.

"So that does mean…" Hermione said serious.

"That the new War is close…" Harry answered in the same tone. Fawkes lowered his head and touched Hermione's cheek, she smiled and stroked his neck.

"He came to you Harry, you are the leader of the Order now…" she said firmly.

"I know… but I can't make it without you… you know that," Harry answered and took her hand in his.

"I know, I will be here, it's the final test in our lives, and then, none will ever hurt us again, right?" She smiled.

"Yes, together, and with all of our friends, we'll fight once more, we need to, so we will, we have already fought Voldemort, so one more fight won't stop us." Harry smiled more firmly.

"We will make it," she whispered.

"We will," he said back, knowing this time will be hard as the previous one, knowing also that this time will be the last one. "and we will make it because…"

"We are still here," they said in unison and smiled, sure for their power, the power of Love…

END

* * *

_**The whole Greece v/s Japan match was for the quiditch freaks, I'm Greek so I couldn't resist… :) You can find more info about the creatures you read in this chapter in "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" buy JKR.**_

_**So that was the end, thanks everyone for reading-watching the story, it was my first try at H/Hr story and I think I was good enough, thanks for your reviews, thanks allot, they helped allot to the plot and not to lose the point of it. I want to also thank the people who put the story in their favorite list and me in their Fav. Author list, I'm happy you like me lol **_

_**This story would be dedicated to my half sister but she didn't make it and never see the light of this world. So this story is dedicated to everyone who believes in Love, and knows what Love is. So it's dedicated to everyone.**_

_**This story is over, but in some days I will put the first chapter of my new story up, I hope I have all of you once more next to me with your reviews and kind words.**_

_**Please review and tell me if I should make a sequel or something.**_

_**Thanks again**_

**xxx H/Hr xxx**

**Christina**


End file.
